The present invention relates to a method for stabilising an electrolyte for use in a redox cell, in particular for stabilising an electrolyte for use in an all-vanadium redox cell, a stabilised electrolyte, in particular an all-vanadium stabilised electrolyte, a redox cell, in particular an all-vanadium redox cell, comprising the stabilised electrolyte, a redox battery, in particular an all-vanadium redox battery, comprising the stabilised electrolyte, a process for recharging a discharged or partially discharged redox battery, in particular an all-vanadium redox battery, comprising the stabilised electrolyte, a process for the production of electricity from a charged redox battery, and in particular a charged all-vanadium redox battery, comprising the stabilised electrolyte, a redox battery/fuel cell and a process for the production of electricity from a redox battery/fuel cell.
Since the energy density available from batteries based on oxidation/reduction reactions of ions in the electrolyte is directly proportional to the concentration of redox ions undergoing oxidation or reduction in the electrolyte, the energy density available from batteries based on redox electrolytes is limited generally by the maximum solubility of redox salts of the various oxidation states in the electrolyte, and in particular the redox component with the lowest solubility. It follows that if there was a way of increasing the solubility of the redox ions beyond their normally considered maximum solubility and if there was way of preventing or reducing precipitation of redox ions from the redox electrolyte, the maximum energy density available from the battery containing such an electrolyte would increase in proportion (which may be a linear proportion or a non linear proportion depending on the redox system) to the increase in solubility of the redox components. Consider for example the case of the all-vanadium redox battery. Vanadium can exist in aqueous solution in several oxidation states which are readily interconvertible under appropriate conditions. For this reason, and because of the relatively low atomic weight of vanadium, vanadium electrolyte systems have desirable properties for their use in batteries including redox batteries. Lithium/vanadium and all-vanadium batteries, for example, are known. Experiments conducted on the stability of V(V) solution have also shown that concentrated solutions (greater than 1.8M Vanadium) when subjected to temperatures greater than 40xc2x0 C., slowly precipitate.
In the vanadium cell however, you cannot use normal chelating or complexing methods to increase the concentration of vanadium in a vanadium electrolyte since V(V) is strongly oxidizing and will oxidize most of these compounds eventually to CO2, producing gas in the system which stops the pumps and can cause the whole stack to burst if not able to escape.
Surprisingly, however, it has been found by inventors that if used in lout concentrations. these type of compounds have a stabilising ability and inhibit precipitation in highly supersaturated solutions of vanadium by adsorbing on the nuclei and preventing ions from approaching the nuclei, therefore stopping crystal growth.
At such low concentrations, these additives do not have sufficient reducing power and can thus not be oxidized by the V(V) in the positive half cell electrolyte. The solutions are thus stable for long periods and over so much wider temperature range than unstabilised solutions.
For example if a 2M V(V) solution are exposed to temperatures of 30xc2x0 C., a slight precipitate will start to form after 2 days, with heavy precipitation evident after only 4 days. At 40xc2x0 C., a heavy precipitate will form after 2 days in a 2M V(V) solution. Even a 1.8 M V(V) solution will precipitate after 3 days at 40xc2x0 C.
This problem in use can be avoided by reducing the vanadium ion concentration to less than 1.8 M for applications where the temperature is likely to exceed 40xc2x0 C. and where the systems will be maintained in fully charged state for long periods. However in many applications it is not desirable to reduce the vanadium ion concentration below 2.0M since such a reduction effectively reduces the capacity and energy density of the battery. Thus, there is a general need for redox electrolytes which contain higher concentrations of redox ions. Thus, there is a need for a vanadium-based redox electrolyte which contains a higher concentration of vanadium ions. There is also a need for redox electrolytes in which the precipitation of redox species from the redox electrolyte is prevented or reduced. In particular, there is a need for a vanadium-based redox electrolyte in which the precipitation of vanadium species from the vanadium-based redox electrolyte is prevented or reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for stabilising an electrolyte for use in a redox cell or redox battery, in particular for stabilising an electrolyte for use in an all-vanadium redox cell or all-vanadium redox battery.
Other objects include: (a) providing a stabilised electrolyte, in particular a redox electrolyte and more particularly an all-vanadium stabilised electrolyte; (b) a redox cell, in particular an all-vanadium redox cell, comprising the stabilised electrolyte; (c) a redox battery, in particular an all-vanadium redox battery, comprising the stabilised electrolyte; (d) a process for recharging a discharged or partially discharged redox battery, in particular an all-vanadium redox battery, comprising the stabilised electrolyte; (e) a process for the production of electricity from a charged redox battery, in particular an all-vanadium redox battery; (f) processes for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, optionally highly supersaturated; (g) an all-vanadium redox charge cell; and (h) a process for charging a charge anolyte and a charge catholyte of an all-vanadium redox charge cell.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved all-vanadium redox cell and all-vanadium redox battery.
Another object is to provide a redox battery/fuel cell and a process for the production of electricity from a redox battery/fuel cell.
In this specification when reference is made to the electrolytes of the all-vanadium redox charge cell the positive and negative electrolytes are referred to as the catholyte and anolyte respectively. This is opposite to normal convention used in electrolytic processes but for convenience and consistency with nomenclature relating to batteries and other all-vanadium redox battery patent applications by the present applicant, the former convention has been adopted.
The inventors have found surprisingly that one possible approach to enabling the increase of the upper concentration of redox ions in a redox electrolyte (such as increasing the upper concentration of metal ions in an aqueous solution) is the addition of an effective stabilising amount of one or more stabilising agents to the solution. The inventors have also found surprisingly that the stabilising agent may also reduce precipitation of redox species from the redox electrolyte.
Throughout the specification the expression xe2x80x9cstabilising agentxe2x80x9d refers to a substance that enables the upper concentration of redox ions in a redox electrolyte to be increased by adding an effective stabilising amount of the stabilising agent to the redox electrolyte. The stabilising agent may permit preparation of supersaturated solutions of redox ions in the redox electrolyte. The stabilising agent may also reduce or prevent precipitation of redox species from the redox electrolyte.
In particular, in the case of vanadium electrolyte systems, it has been found that it is possible to achieve a substantial increase in the concentration of vanadium ions (especially V(II), V(III), V(IV) and, in particular V(V) ions, up to and including supersaturated concentrations, or 0.1 to 15M or 2 to 10M and in particular 5.001 to 7.5M) in vanadium electrolytes, especially vanadium redox electrolytes, by the addition of relatively small amounts of one or more of stabilising agents to a vanadium electrolyte. Stabilising agents have been found which are capable of stabilising VV, VIV, VIII and VII species and increasing their solubility. Because they are used in low concentrations, the stabilising agents are not oxidised by V(V) at a significant rate.
Of the stabilising agents tested, most carboxylic acids were found to slowly oxidize in the V(V) solutions, producing CO2. When used at low levels, ammonium oxalate was found to oxidize only very slowly, while EDTA and malic acid oxidized quite rapidly, even at low concentrations. In the case of glycerine, reduction of V(V) was observed at relatively high levels of glycerine but at low concentrations, the rate of glycerine reduction was effectively stopped.
From the above observations, it can be concluded that in order to prevent oxidation of the stabilising agent by V(V) the best compounds should be alcohols with OH groups on secondary at tertiary carbon atoms as these are more stable to oxidation than carboxylic acids or primary alcohols. Polyhydric secondary and tertiary alcohols, either ring or chain compounds would thus be expected to be the best stabilising agents to use for the vanadium redox cell as these would offer the greatest resistance to oxidation by V(V).
Similarly organic compounds with 2 or more secondary or tertiary xe2x80x94SH or xe2x80x94NH2 groups or mixtures of secondary or tertiary xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, or xe2x80x94NH2 groups can be selected as suitable stabilizing agents for highly concentrated vanadium solutions.
Alternatively a V/O2 redox fuel cell using a stabilised V(II)/V(IV) electrolyte in the negative half cell and gaseous or liquid oxidant such as air, oxygen or hydrogen peroxide in positive half cell can be employed.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for stabilising an electrolyte for use in a redox cell, the method comprising:
adding a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent to the electrolyte.
In particular there is provided a method of preparing a stabilised electrolyte solution for use in a redox cell, said solution containing an electrolyte, the method comprising:
(A) dissolving a first substance in the solution which first substance when dissolved in the solution produces redox ions in the solution;
(B) adding a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent to the solution to stabilise the redox ions in the solution.
The stabilising agent may be added to the solution before, at the same time, or after the first substance is dissolved in the solution.
The method may further comprise:
(C) reducing the redox ions in the solution to a lower oxidation state to generate a reductant capable of dissolving a second substance in the solution;
(D) adding a second substance in the solution which second substance when dissolved in the solution produces redox ions in the solution;
(E) if required, dissolving an additional stabilising amount of a stabilising agent in the solution in an amount capable of stabilising said more of the redox ions;
(F) dissolving the second substance in the solution;
(G) optionally reducing the redox ions in the solution to a lower oxidation state to generate a reductant capable of dissolving more of the second substance in the solution;
(H) optionally repeating steps (C)-(G) to obtain the required concentration of the redox ions in the solution.
The additional stabilising agent may be added to the solution before, at the same time, or after the second substance is added to the solution.
Alternatively there is provided a method of preparing a stabilised electrolyte solution for use in a redox cell, said solution containing an electrolyte, the method comprising:
(a) adding a first substance to the solution which first substance when dissolved in the solution produces redox ions in the solution;
(b) dissolving a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent to the solution capable of stabilising the redox ions in the solution;
(c) dissolving the first substance in the solution;
(d) optionally reducing the redox ions in the solution to a lower oxidation state to generate a reductant capable of dissolving a second substance in the solution which second substance when dissolved in the solution produces redox ions in the solution;
(e) optionally adding the second substance to the solution which second substance when dissolved in the solution produces redox ions in the solution;
(f) optionally dissolving more of a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent to the solution capable of stabilising the redox ions in the solution;
(g) optionally dissolving the second substance in the solution;
(h) optionally reducing the redox ions in the solution to a lower oxidation state to generate a reductant capable of dissolving more of the second substance in the solution;
(i) optionally repeating steps (e)-(h) to obtain the required concentration of the redox ions in the solution.
The stabilising agent in (b) may be dissolved in the solution before, at the same time, or after the first substance is added to or dissolved in the solution.
The stabilising agent in (f) may be dissolved in the solution before, at the same time, or after the second substance is added to or dissolved in the solution.
The first substance may be the same as the second substance. The first substance may be different from the second substance.
The stabilising amount of the stabilising agent is less (eg 50 molar % or lower, more typically less than 10 molar %) than that required to fully complex the redox ions in the electrolyte solution.
In steps (A) and (F) said dissolving may be selected from the group consisting of chemically dissolving, simply dissolving, electrolytically dissolving and a combination of chemically dissolving and electrolytically dissolving.
In step (c) and (g) said dissolving may be selected from the group consisting of chemically dissolving, simply dissolving, electrolytically dissolving and a combination of chemically dissolving and electrolytically dissolving.
A stabilised electrolyte solution produced by the method of the invention is included within the scope of the invention.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention there is provided a stabilised electrolyte solution for use in a redox cell, the stabilised electrolyte solution comprising redox ions, an electrolyte and a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent.
Generally the electrolyte solution contains redox ions which may or may not be present in the form of a redox couple(s). Typically the solution is an aqueous solution.
Included within the scope of the second embodiment an electrolyte for use in a vanadium redox cell comprising an aqueous solution of vanadium ions, an acid and a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent.
The vanadium ions may be in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration.
The redox ions may be metal ions including transition metal, ions (including the various forms of metal ions that exist in the solution under consideration) and the redox couple may be a metal ion redox couple (including the various forms of couples that exist in the solution under consideration). Examples of redox ions are vanadium ions, chromium ions, tin ions, titanium ions, iron ions, manganese ions, molybdenum ions, lead ions, nickel ions, copper ions, cobalt ions, cerium ions, bismuth ions, silver ions, gold ions, cadmium ions, mercury ions, platinum ions, palladium ions, iridium ions, osmium ions, rhenium ions, tungsten ions, tantalum ions, zirconium ions, hafnium ions, lanthanum ions, europium ions, samarium ions, neodymium ions, yttrium ions, zirconium ions, and niobium ions or any mixture thereof, for example (eg in a concentration range up to and including a supersaturated concentration, such as 0.25M to 10M, 2M to 10M, 2M to 9M, 2.5M to 9M, 2.8M to 8M, 3M to 7M, 3M to 6M, 4M to 6.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.0M, and 5.001M to 6M). Vanadium redox ions and vanadium redox couples are especially suitable to use in the invention (especially in a concentration range such as 0.25M to 10M, 2M to 10M, 2M to 9M, 2.5M to 9M, 2.8M to 8M, 3M to 7M, 3M to 6M, 4M to 6.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.0M, and 5.001M to 6M). A stabilised electrolyte solution wherein the redox ions are selected from the group consisting of pentavalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, a mixture of divalent and trivalent vanadium ions, a mixture of divalent and tetravalent vanadium ions, a mixture of trivalent and tetravalent vanadium ions, a mixture of divalent, trivalent and tetravalent vanadium ions, a mixture of divalent, trivalent, tetravalent and pentavalent vanadium ions, a mixture of tetravalent and pentavalent vanadium ions is particularly useful.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a stabilised electrolyte for use in a redox cell comprising an aqueous solution of redox ions, an electrolyte and a stabilising amount of a stabilising agent.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention there is provided a redox cell or redox battery comprising an electrolyte produced by the method of the first embodiment.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a redox cell or redox battery comprising an electrolyte of the second embodiment.
Typically the redox cell is an all vanadium redox cell and the redox battery is an all vanadium redox battery.
According to a fourth embodiment of this invention there is provided a redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an catholyte redox couple, catholyte redox ions and a mixture of an catholyte redox couple and catholyte redox ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an anolyte redox couple, anolyte redox ions and a mixture of an anolyte redox couple and anolyte redox ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, at least one of the electrolytes having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the redox ions in at least one of the electrolyte(s).
Also disclosed is a redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an catholyte redox couple, catholyte redox ions and a mixture of an catholyte redox couple and catholyte redox ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an anolyte redox couple, anolyte redox ions and a mixture of an anolyte redox couple and anolyte redox ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, the catholyte and/or anolyte having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the catholyte and/or anolyte respectively.
The redox ions may be stabilised at up to and including a supersaturated concentration.
According to a fifth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for recharging a discharged or partially discharged redox battery according to the fourth embodiment/invention which process comprises providing electrical energy to the positive and negative electrodes to derive reduced redox ions in the anolyte and oxidised redox ions in the catholyte.
According to a sixth embodiment of this invention there is provided an all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, pentavalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, and pentavalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of divalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions, and tetravalent vanadium ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween and wherein at least one of the electrolytes has an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the at least one of the electrolytes.
In the all-vanadium redox battery of the invention the at least one of the electrolytes may be the catholyte, the anolyte or the anolyte and the catholyte.
Also disclosed is an all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode. the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing trivalent and/or tetravalent vanadium ions and/or pentavalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions and/or divalent vanadium ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween and wherein the catholyte and/or anolyte have an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the catholyte and/or anolyte respectively.
Also disclosed is a process for recharging an all-vanadium redox battery of the invention when said battery is discharged or partially discharged, which process comprises providing electrical energy to the positive and negative electrodes to derive divalent vanadium ions in the anolyte and pentavalent vanadium ions in the catholyte.
Also disclosed is a process for the production of electricity from an all-vanadium redox battery of the invention when said batter, is charged or partially charged, which process comprises withdrawing electrical energy from the redox battery by loading an external circuit in electronic communication with the positive and negative electrode.
The vanadium ions in the catholyte and/or anolyte may be stabilised at up to and including a supersaturated concentration.
According to another embodiment of this invention there is provided an all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.5 to 10M, optionally 3 to 9M, trivalent and/or tetravalent vanadium ions and/or pentavalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.5 to 10M, optionally 3 to 9M, tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions and/or divalent vanadium ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween and wherein the catholyte and/or anolyte have an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the catholyte and/or anolyte respectively.
According to a seventh embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for recharging a discharged or partially discharged all-vanadium redox battery of the invention which process comprises providing electrical energy to the positive and negative electrodes to derive divalent vanadium ions in the anolyte and pentavalent vanadium ions in the catholyte.
According to a eighth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for the production of electricity from a charged redox battery of the invention which process comprises withdrawing electrical energy from the redox battery by loading an external circuit in electronic communication with the positive and negative electrode.
According to a ninth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for the production of electricity from a charged all-vanadium redox battery of the invention which process comprises withdrawing electrical energy from the redox battery by loading an external circuit in electronic communication with the positive and negative electrode.
An all-vanadium redox battery system is also provided consisting of a combination of the all-vanadium redox battery of the sixth embodiment and an anolyte reservoir for storing anolyte coupled to the negative compartment by anolyte supply and return lines via a pump and a catholyte reservoir for storing catholyte coupled to the positive compartment by catholyte supply and return lines via a pump.
Another all-vanadium redox battery is provided which consists of a combination of the all-vanadium redox battery of the sixth embodiment and an anolyte charge reservoir having anolyte charge supply and return line or lines for charging further anolyte which is to be delivered to the negative compartment and a catholyte charge reservoir having catholyte charge supply and return line or lines for charging further catholyte which is to be delivered to the positive compartment an anolyte storage reservoir having anolyte storage supply and return line or lines for storing anolyte from the negative compartment and a catholyte storage reservoir having catholyte storage supply and return line or lines for storing catholyte from the positive compartment and pumping means associated with the anolyte storage line or lines and/or the anolyte charge line or lines and with the catholyte storage line or lines and/or the catholyte charge line or lines for pumping:
(i) the catholyte through the catholyte storage line or lines, the positive compartment and the catholyte charge line or lines; and
(ii) the anolyte solution through the anolyte solution storage line or lines, the negative compartment and the anolyte solution charge line or lines.
Discharging and charging of the catholyte and anolyte may be conducted in sealed air tight cells and can be conducted under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen, argon, helium or neon or mixtures thereof although an inert atmosphere can be avoided in a sealed system. During discharging and charging the electrolyte may be stirred or agitated preferably by bubbling an inert gas and/or with a mechanical stirrer or by pumping through. To prevent air oxidation of the V(II) to V(III) in the anolyte, a blanket of an inert immiscible liquid such as paraffin oil or other hydrocarbon oil or a mineral oil, a vegetable oil eg arachis oil, olive oil, sesame oil, groundnut oil, peanut oil or coconut oil, a fish oil eg tuna oil, mackeral oil, sand eel oil, menhaden oil, anchovy oil, sardine oil, horse mackeral oil, salmon oil, herring oil, cod oil, capelin oil, pilchard oil, sprat oil, whale oil, Pacific oyster oil, Norway pout oil, seal oil and sperm whale oil or a plant oil eg pine oil, wheat germ oil and linseed oil or the like. can be used to cover the anolyte (e.g. 0.5 cm to 5 cm, typically about 1 cm in depth) and thus prevent the diffusion of air into the anolyte.
Also disclosed is an uncharged all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, tetravalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing tetravalent vanadium ions, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive compartment and said negative compartment and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween and wherein said anolyte and said catholyte includes vanadium ions in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, optionally 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M.
Also disclosed is an uncharged all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, tetravalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing trivalent vanadium ions, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive compartment and said negative compartment and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween and wherein said anolyte and said catholyte includes vanadium ions in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M.
Also disclosed is an all-vanadium redox battery having a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing divalent vanadium ions, a positive compartment containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent and up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M. pentavalent vanadium ions; and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive compartment and negative compartments and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween.
Further disclosed is an all-vanadium redox battery having a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing trivalent vanadium ions, a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, optionally 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M, pentavalent vanadium ions: and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive and negative compartments and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween.
In addition there is disclosed an all-vanadium redox battery having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing tetravalent vanadium ions in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, optionally 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode. said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing divalent vanadium ions in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive compartment and said negative compartment and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween.
In addition there is disclosed an all-vanadium redox battery having a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, said anolyte comprising an electrolyte optionally containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing tetravalent vanadium ions in a concentration of up to and including a supersaturated concentration, a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent, and containing up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.001 to 10.0M, optionally 2 to 9M or 3 to 7M or 5.001M to 10M or 5.001M to 7.5M or 5.001M to 6M, pentavalent vanadium ions, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between said positive and said negative compartments and in contact with said catholyte and said anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween.
According to another embodiment of this invention there is provided a redox battery/fuel cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a catholyte contacting portion of a positive electrode, said catholyte contacting portion being disposed in said positive compartment, said positive electrode being selected from the group consisting of an oxidising gas electrode, an oxygen electrode and an air electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an catholyte redox couple, catholyte redox ions and a mixture of an catholyte redox couple and catholyte redox ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an anolyte redox couple, anolyte redox ions and a mixture of an anolyte redox couple and anolyte redox ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, at least one of the electrolytes having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the redox ions in at least one of the electrolyte(s), said positive electrode having a gas contacting portion said gas contacting portion being disposed so as to be capable of contacting a gas selected from the group consisting of an oxidising gas, oxygen, an oxygen containing gas, and air.
According to another embodiment of this invention there is provided a redox battery/fuel cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, the catholyte comprising an containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an catholyte redox couple, catholyte redox ions and a mixture of an catholyte redox couple and catholyte redox ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with an anolyte contacting portion of a negative electrode, said anolyte contacting portion of said negative electrode being disposed in said negative compartment, said negative electrode being selected from the group consisting of a reducing gas electrode, a hydrogen gas electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing redox ions selected from the group consisting of an anolyte redox couple, anolyte redox ions and a mixture of an anolyte redox couple and anolyte redox ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, at least one of the electrolytes having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the redox ions in at least one of the electrolyte(s), said negative electrode having a gas contacting portion said gas contacting portion being disposed so as to be capable of contacting a gas selected from the group consisting of a reducing gas, a hydrogen containing gas, and hydrogen.
Also disclosed is a process for the production of electricity from a redox battery/fuel cell of the invention when said battery/fuel cell is charged or partially charged, which process comprises withdrawing electrical energy from the redox battery/fuel cell by loading an external circuit in electronic communication with the positive and negative electrode.
The redox ions may be stabilised at up to and including a supersaturated concentration.
According to further embodiment of this invention there is provided an all-vanadium redox battery/fuel cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a catholyte contacting portion of a positive electrode, said catholyte contacting portion being disposed in said positive compartment, said positive electrode being selected from the group consisting of an oxygen electrode and an air electrode, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, pentavalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, pentavalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, at least one of the electrolytes having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the vanadium ions in at least one of the electrolyte(s), said positive electrode having a gas contacting portion said gas contacting portion being disposed so as to be capable of contacting a gas selected from the group consisting of oxygen, an oxygen containing gas, and air.
According to further embodiment of this invention there is provided an all-vanadium redox battery/fuel cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, said positive electrode being disposed in said positive compartment, the catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, pentavalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, pentavalent vanadium ions, a negative compartment containing an anolyte in electrical contact with an anolyte contacting portion of a negative electrode, said anolyte contacting portion being disposed in said negative compartment, said negative electrode being selected from the group consisting of a reducing gas electrode, a hydrogen gas electrode, the anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing vanadium ions selected from the group consisting of tetravalent vanadium ions, trivalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, and a mixture of at least two of trivalent vanadium ions, tetravalent vanadium ions, divalent vanadium ions, and a separator or membrane disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween, at least one of the electrolytes having an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent for stabilising the vanadium ions in at least one of the electrolyte(s), said negative electrode having a gas contacting portion said gas contacting portion being disposed so as to be capable of contacting a gas selected from the group consisting of a reducing gas, a hydrogen containing gas, and hydrogen.
Also disclosed is a process for the production of electricity from an all-vanadium redox battery/fuel cell of the invention when said battery/fuel cell is charged or partially charged, which process comprises withdrawing electrical energy from the redox battery/fuel cell by loading an external circuit in electronic communication with the positive and negative electrode.
The vanadium redox ions may be stabilised at up to and including a supersaturated concentration.
Typically the negative and positive compartments are sealed air-tight.
Typically the negative and positive compartments are deaerated.
All-vanadium redox charge and discharge cells of the invention can be operated over a broad temperature range, e.g. xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to 99xc2x0 C. but are typically operated in the temperature range 2xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., or 5xc2x0 C. to 45xc2x0 C., and even more typically 10xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
The anolyte and the catholyte comprise an electrolyte which is typically an aqueous solution which includes at least one of H2SO4, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, Na2SO4, K2SO4, H3PO4, Na3PO4, K3PO4. HNO3, KNO3, NaNO3, sulphonic acid, C6-C14 arylsulphonic acid such as p-toluenesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, naphthalenesulphonic acid, C1-C6 alkylsulphonic acid such as methylsulphonic acid and ethylsulphonic acid, acetic acid or mixtures thereof in a concentration of from 0.01M to 20M, or 0.01M to 15M, 0.01M to 10M. It is especially preferred to use H2SO4 in a concentration of from 1.5M to 10M, more preferably 1.75M to 10M (other concentration ranges include 0.25M to 10M, 2M to 10M, 2M to 9M, 2.5M to 9M, 2.8M to 8M, 3M to 7M, 3M to 6M, 4M to 6.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.5M. 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.0M, and 5.001M to 6M). It is especially preferred to use H2SO4 in a concentration of from 2M to 8M, more preferably 4.5M to 8M.
The electrolyte typically has vanadium ions (V(II), V(III), V(IV) and/or V(V) ions in any form, (examples of forms include vanadate ions such as metavanadate, orthovanadate, pyrovanadate, as well as vanadyl ions such as vanadylous and divalent vanadyl ions) in sufficient concentration for high discharge capacity in the discharge battery, for example, up to and including a supersaturated concentration, 0.001 to 15M, 0.1M to 12M, 0.25M to 10M, 2M to 10M, 2M to 9M, 2.5M to 9M, 2.8M to 8M, 3M to 7M, 3M to 6M, 4M to 6.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.5M, 5.001M to 10M, 5.001M to 7.0M, and 5.001M to 6M are typical in the charge and discharge cells of the invention. The vanadium ions in the electrolyte are prepared by dissolving an oxide, sulphate, phosphate, nitrate, halogenide or other salt or complex of vanadium which is soluble or which can be solubilized in the electrolyte. Examples of suitable vanadium salts include ammonium metavanadate (NH4VO3); ammonium vanadium sulphate (NH4V(SO4)2); barium pyrovanadate (Ba2V2O7); bismuth vanadate (Bi2O3 V2O5); cesium vanadium sulphate (VCs(SO4)2 12H2O); iron metavanadate (Fe(VO2)3); lead metavanadate (Pb(VO5)2); potassium metavanadate (KVO3); potassium vanadium sulphate (KVSO4); rubidium vanadium sulphate (RbV(SO4)2); sodium meta vanadate (NaVO3); meta vanadic acid (HVO3); sodium orthovanadate (Na3VO4): potassium orthovanadate (K3VO4); ammonium orthovanadate; sodium pyrovanadate (Na4V2O7); potassium pyrovanadate (K4V2O7); ammonium pyrovanadate; sodium hexavanadate (Na4V6O17); potassium hexavanadate (K4V6O17); ammonium hexavanadate: thallium pyrovanadate (Tl4V2O7); thallium metavanadate (TlVO3); thallium pyrovanadate (ThV2O76H2O); vanadium pentoxide (V2O5); vanadium sulphate (V(SO4)2); vanadium sulphate (V2(SO4)2); vanadium oxide VO; and calcium and magnesium vanadates including calcium metavanadate and magnesium metavanadate. Other vanadium salts and complexes can also be dissolved and reduced in an electrolyte. Generally for an all-vanadium redox battery, the catholyte and anolyte include a solution of vanadium prepared from a salt selected from the group consisting of a salt of the formula VO(X)y where y is 2 and X is F, Br or Cl, a salt of the formula VO(X)y where y is 1 and X is SO4 or O, V2O5, V2O3, V2O4, VSO4, V2(SO4)3, (VO2)2SO4, and NH4VO3. Vanadium salts or complexes such as ammonium metavanadate (NH4VO3), V2O5, V2O3, V2O4, VSO4, V2(SO4)3, VOSO4 and ammonium vanadium sulphate (NH4V(SO4)2) are particularly advantageous since no additional ions other than vanadium sulphate and ammonium are introduced permitting higher concentrations of vanadium ions to be prepared and reducing further treatment of electrolyte to remove unwanted products. It is especially preferable to dissolve vanadyl sulphate in 0.5M to 10M, more typically 3 to 9M, and even more typically 4 to 8M and yet even more typically 5 to 7.5M H2SO4 or V2O5 or ammonium metavanadate in 0.5M to 10M, more typically 3 to 9M, and even more typically 4 to 8M and yet even more typically 5 to 7.5M H2SO4 by electrolytic dissolution or by chemical leaching with V(III) or other suitable reductant (see e.g. International Application No. PCT/AU88/00471 the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference).
The stabilising agent is selected in accordance with the types of redox ions involved. Depending on those ions the stabilising agent may be KHC2O4.H2O, K2C2O4, Na2C2O4, (NH4)2C2O4, NH4HC2O4.H2O, LiHC2O4.H2O, NaHC2O4.H2O, Li2C2O4, H2C2O4. Other stabilising agents can be used. For example, in principle it should possible to use a reducing organic water-soluble compound such as a reducing organic water-soluble mercapto group-containing compound including SH-containing water-soluble lower alcohols (including SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl alcohols), SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl carboxylic acids, SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl amines and salts thereof. SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl amine acids and dior tripeptides such as 2-mercaptoethylamine hydrochloride, 2-mercaptoethanol. 2-mercaptopropionylglycine, 2-mercaptopropionic acid, cylstenylglycine, cysteine, carbamoyl cysteine, homocysteine, glutathione, cysteine hydrochloride ethyl ester and acetylcysteine. Other suitable stabilising agents include a xcex2-diketone, aminomethylene phosphonates, N,N-bis(phosphononmethyl)cysteic acid and the Na, K and ammonium salts thereof, polyether polyamino methylene phosphonates, the salts of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA) such as ethylenediaminetetra-acetic acid disodium salt, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid diammonium salt, ethylenediamine, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid trisodium salt, triethylene tetramine, triethylene tetramine hexaacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid tetra-sodium salt, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid tetra-potassium salt, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid tetrammonium salt, etc., EDTA (disodium calcium, barium or magnesium salt), EDTA (dipotassium calcium, barium or magnesium salt), EDTA (diammonium calcium, barium or magnesium salt, methyl EDTA, the salts of diethylenetriamine-pentaacetic acid (DTPA) such as diethylenetriamine-pentaacetic acid pentasodium salt, diethylenetri-aminepentaacetic acid pentapotassium salt, diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid trisodium barium, calcium or magnesium salt, diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid tripotassium barium, calcium or magnesium salt, etc., glycolether diamine tetraacetic acid, diaminopropanedioltetraacetic acid. the salts of (N-hydroxyethyl) ethylenediaminetriacetic acid (HEDTA) such as (N-hydroxyethyl) ethylenediamine-triacetic acid trisodium salt, (N-hydroxyethyl) ethyl-enediaminetriacetic acid tripotassium salt, etc., nitrilotriacetic acid, the salts of nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA) such as nitrilo-triacetic acid trisodium salt, humic acid, pyridine-2,6-dicarboxylic acid, pyridine carboxaldoxime, nitrilotriacetic acid tripotassium salt, stabilising agents such as triethanolamine, diethanolamine, monoethanolamine, organic carboxylic acid stabilising agents, organic aminopolycarboxylic acids, organic phosphoric acid stabilising agents, inorganic phosphoric acid stabilising agents, polyhydroxy compounds, phenanthroline, ethylenediamine diorthohydroxyphenylacetic acid, diaminopropanetetraacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, dihydroxy-ethylglycine, ethylenediaminediacetic acid (EDDA), ethylene-diaminedipropionic acid, iminodiacetic acid, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, hydroxyethylimino-diacetic acid, diaminopropanolteraacetic acid, transcyclohexanediaminetetraacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, iminodiacetic acid, glycol ether diaminetetraacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetrakismethylenephosphonic acid, nitrilotrimethylenephosphonic acid, 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1xe2x80x2-diphosphonic acid, 1,1xe2x80x2-diphosphonoethane-2-carboxylic acid, 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid, hydroxyethyliminodiacetic acid, 1-hydroxy-1-phosphonopropane-1,2,3-tricarboxylic acid, catechol-3,5-disulfonic acid, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tetrapolyphosphate, sodium hexametaphosphate, orthophosphoric acid, polyphosphoric acid, mono- and di-hydrogen-phosphoric acid, aminopolycarboxylic acids, including the salts thereof, N-hydroxyethyl aminodiacetic acid and the poly-aminocarboxylic acids including N-hydroxyethylethylenediaminetriacetic acid, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, cyclohexene diamine tetraacetic acid, triethylene tetraamine hexa-acetic acid and salts thereof and the like; aminophosphonate acids such as ethylene diamine tetra(methylene phosphonic acid), aminotri(methylene phosphonic acid), diethylenetriamine penta(methylene phosphonic acid); phosphonate acids such as 1-hydroxy ethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid, 2-phosphono acetic acid, 2-phosphono propionic acid, and 1-phosphono ethane 1,2-dicarboxylic acid; amino-polyphosphonates including nitrilotris phosphate (N(CH2PO3H2)3), the Dequest range generally, and, in particular, including Dequest 2000, 2054, 2010, 2016D, 2041, 2046, 2060S, 2066 or 2006; the Briquest range generally including BRIQUEST 221-60A, (2-Hydroxyethyliminobis(methylenephosphonic), HOCH2CH2N(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 231-A, iso-Propyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), i-PrN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2N31-A, n-Propyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), n-PrN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2N41-A, n-Butyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), n-BuN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2N61-A, n-Hexyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), n-HexylN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2N71-A, n-Heptyliminobis(methylenephosphonic), n-HeptylN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 281-A, (2-Ethylhexyl) iminobis-(methylenephosphonic), (2-Ethylhexyl)N(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2N81-A, n-Octyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), n-octylN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 291-A, iso-Nonyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), iso-nanylN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 2121-A, Dodecyliminobis-(methylenephosphonic), dodecylN(CH2PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST ADPA-60A, 1-Hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic, CH3C(OH) (PO3H2)2, BRIQUEST 301-50A, Nitrilotris-(methylenephosphonic), N(CH2PO3H2)3, BRIQUEST 422-100A, Ethylenediaminetetrakis-(methylenephosphonic), [CH2N(CH2PO3H2)2]2, BRIQUEST 462-A, Hexamethylenediaminetetrakis-(methylenephosphonic), [C3H6N(CH2PO3H2)2]2, BRIQUEST 543-45AS, Diethylenetriamine-pentakis(methylenephosphonic), H2O3PCH2N[C2H4N(CH2PO3H2)2]2, BRIQUEST 664-A, Triethylenetetramine-hexakis(methylenephosphonic), C12H36N4O4O18P6, BRIQUEST 785-A, Tetraethylenepentamine-heptakis(methylenephosphonic), C15H44N5O21P7, BRIQUEST 8106-A, Pentaethylenehexamine-octakis(methylenephosphonic), C18H52N6O24P8, as well as the sodium, potassium and ammonium salts of all these acids, aminophosphonate acids such as ethylene diamine tetra(methylene phosphonic acid), aminotri(methylene phosphonic acid), diethylenetriamine penta(methylene phosphonic acid), 1-hydroxy ethylidene (1,1-diphosphonic acid), ethylene diamine tetra (methylene phosphonic acid), heaxamethylene diamine tetra (methylene phosphonic acid), diethylene triamine penta (methylene phosphonic acid), as well as the sodium, potassium and ammonium salts of all these acids, substituted anilines, 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid, nitrilotrimethylenephosphonic acid, 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1xe2x80x2-diphosphonic acid, 1,1xe2x80x2-diphosphonoethane-2-carboxylic acid, 1-hydroxy-1-phosphonopropane-1,2,3-tricarboxylic acid, catechol-3,5-disulfonic acid, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tetrapolyphosphate, phosphonate acids such as 1-hydroxy ethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid, 2-phosphono acetic acid, 2-phosphono propionic acid, and 1-phosphono ethane 1,2-dicarboxylic acid, sodium hexametaphosphate, aminopolycarboxylic acids, including the salts thereof, poly-hydroxy stabilising agents such as a saccharide including L- and D-isomers and xcex1 and xcex2 forms where appropriate, including monosaccharides in particular acid-soluble monosaccharides, such as glucose, fructose, mannose, L-streptose, an aldose including aldomonose, aldodiose, aldotriose, aldotetrose, aldopentose, aldohexose, aldoheptose, aldooctose, aldononose, and aldodecose, a ketose including ketomonose, ketodiose, ketotriose, ketotetrose, ketopentose, ketohexose, ketoheptose, ketooctose, ketononose, and ketodecose, idose, galactose, allose, arabinose, gulose, fucose, glycose, glycosulose, erythrose, threose, ribose, xylose, lyxose, altrose, idose, talose, erythrulose, ribulose, mycarose, xylulose, psicose, sorbose, tagatose, glucuronic acid, glucaric acid, gluconic acid, glucuronic acid, glyceraldehyde, glucopyranose, glucofuranose, aldehydo-glucose, arabinofuranose, galacturonic acid, manuronic acid, glucosamine, galactosamine and neuraminic acid, disaccharides, in particular acid-soluble disaccharides, such as sucrose, maltose, cellobiose, lactose, strophanthobiose, and trehalose, acid-soluble, branched or unbranched or cyclic, homo- or hetero-oligosaccharides, in particular acid-soluble oligosaccharides, including di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, hexa-, hepta-, octa-, nona- and deca-saccharides, cyclodextrin, cycloheptaamylose, cyclomaltoheptaose, and acid-soluble, branched or unbranched or cyclic, homo- or hetero-polysaccharides in particular acid-soluble polysaccharides, such as a small starch molecules, as well as homo or heteropolymers thereof, glycosides such as ethyl glucopyranoside, an amino carboxylic acid, (typically containing C1-C2 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), an amino polycarboxylic acid (having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polyaminocarboxylic acid (having two or more amino groups eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polyamino-polycarboxylic acid (having two or more amino groups eg 2-10, and having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polycarboxylic acid (having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a hydroxycarboxylic acid, (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a hydroxypolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polyhydroxycarboxylic acid, (having two or more hydroxy groups eg 2-12), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polyhydroxypolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more hydroxy groups eg 2-12 and having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a mercaptocarboxylic acid, (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a mercaptopolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptocarboxylic acid, (having two or more SH groups eg 2-12). (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptopolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more mercapto groups eg 2-12 and having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a mercaptohydroxycarboxylic acid, (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary. secondary or tertiary alkyl), a mercaptohydroxypolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptohydroxycarboxylic acid, (having two or more SH groups eg 2-12), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptohydroxypolycarboxylic acid, (having two or more mercapto groups eg 2-12 and having two or more carboxylic acids eg 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), mono- or poly-mercaptomono- or poly-hydroxymono- or poly-carboxylic acid, (having one or more mercapto groups eg 1-12, having one or more hydroxy groups eg 1-12 and having one or more carboxylic acids eg 1-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a mercaptopolyhydric alcohol (having two or more OH groups eg 2-15, more typically 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptopolyhydric alcohol (having two or more SH groups eg 2-15, more typically 2-10, and having two or more OH groups eg 2-15, more typically 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polymercaptohydric alcohol (having two or more SH groups eg 2-15, more typically 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), a polyhydric alcohol (having two or more OH groups eg 2-15, more typically 2-10), (typically containing C1-C12 and typically C1-C12 primary, secondary or tertiary alkyl), such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)4xe2x80x94CH2OH, or mannitol, sorbitol, glycidol, inositol, pentaerythritol, galacitol, adonitol, xylitol, alabitol, or stabilising agents such as glycols, glycol ethers, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol monostearate, propylene glycol distearate, ethylene glycol monostearate, diglycerol, ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol distearate, ammonium lauryl stearate, monothioglycerol, mono-, di and tri-glycerides, diethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, hexamethylene glycol, cyclohexamethylenediol, 1,1,1-trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, urea, butylene glycol, dibutylene glycol, hexylene glycol, 1,3 propane diol, 1,2 propane diol, butenediol, 1,4 butane diol, 1,3 butane diol, butenediol, 1,4 cyclohexane dimethanol, 1,3 cyclopentane dimethanol, 2,3 butane diol, 2-methylenepropane-1,3-diol, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diol, 2-ethylenepropane-1,3-diol, 2-ethylpropane-1,3-diol, 1,2-cyclopentane diol, 1,2-cyclohexane diol, neopentyl glycol, bis-hydroxymethyl cyclohexane, cyclohexanol, hexane-diol, hexane-triol, cyclohexane-diol, cyclohexane-triol, cycloheptanol, cycloheptane-diol, cycloheptane-triol, cyclopentanol, cyclopentane diol, cyclopentane triol, 2-methyl-enepropane-1,3-diol, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diol, pinacol, 2-butoxyethanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monoethyl ether, monomethyl ether, monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, triethylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, ethylene glycol, benzyl benzoate, dioxolanes, glycerine formals, thiosorbital, tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol, C2-C10 polyhydroxyalkanols, more typically C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkanols, C1-C12 alcohols including C1-C12 alkanols, monohydric and polyhydric aliphatic alcohols having 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol and hexanol, glycol ethers, 2-methoxyethanol, 2-butoxyethanol, 5-ethoxy-1-pentanol, diethyleneglycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol, 1,2 propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, triols, polyols, lactates, glycerin, lecithin, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monoleate, sorbiton monoleate, albumin, glyconolactone, glucopyranose, mannopyranose, galactopyranose, fructopyranose, arabinopyranose, glucopyranoside, fructofuranoside, (C1-C6 alkyl)n glucopyranoside (where n=1-4), (C1-C6 alkyl)n fructofuranoside (where n=1-4), (C1-C6 alkyl)n glucose (where n=1-4) including methyl glucose, (C1-C6 alkyl)n glucoside (where n=1-4) including methyl glucoside, levulose, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, maltitol, lecithin, ketones such as cyclohexanone, isophorone, diacetone alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone. Any of the xe2x80x94OH functional groups in the above mentioned componds may be replaced with an xe2x80x94SH functional group. Also included are ammonium compounds such as ammonium bromide, ammonium chloride, ammonium hypophosphite, ammonium phosphate, ammonium phosphite, ammonium fluoride, acidic ammonium fluoride, ammonium fluoroborate, ammonium arsenate, ammonium aspartate, ammonium hydrogen fluoride, ammonium hydrogen sulfate, ammonium sulfate, ammonium iodide, ammonium nitrate, ammonium pentaborate, ammonium acetate, ammonium adipate, ammonium taurinetricarboxylate, ammonium benzoate, ammonium carbamate, ammonium citrate, ammonium diethyldithiocarbamate, ammonium formate, ammonium hydrogen malate, ammonium hydrogen succinate, ammonium hydrogen phthalate, ammonium hydrogen tartarate, ammonium lactate, ammonium malate, ammonium maleate, ammonium oxalate, ammonium phthalate, ammonium picrate, ammonium pyrollidinedithiocarbamate, ammonium salicylate, ammonium succinate, ammonium sulfanilate, ammonium tartarate, ammonium thioglycolate and ammonium 2,4,6-trinitrophenol as well as the sodium and potassium salts of all of the above ions, Other suitable ammonium compounds include lauryltrimethylammonium chloride, stearyltri(2-hydroxyethyl) ammonium chloride, lauryldimethylbenzyl-ammonium chloride, dilauryldimethylammonium chloride, cetyldimethylbenzylammonium chloride, dicetyldimethylammonium chloride, laurylpyridinium chloride, cetylpyridinium chloride, N-(soya alkyl)-N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium chloride, polydiallyldimethyl-ammonium chloride, diallyldimethyl ammonium salt copolymerized with acrylamide, guarhydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, copolymer of N-vinyl-pyrrolidone and N,N-dimethylaminoethyl-methacrylate, quaternized with dimethyl-sulfate, copolymer of acrylamide and N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, quaternized with dimethyl sulfate, cationic hydroxyethyl-cellulosics, cationic hydroxyethyl-cellulosics, cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, decyldimethyloctylammonium chloride, myristyltrimethylammonium chloride, polyoxyethylene (2)-cocomonium chloride, methylbis(2-hydroxy-ethyl)cocoammonium chloride, methylpolyoxyethylene-(15)cocoammonium chloride, methylbis (2-hydroxyethyl)octadecyl ammonium chloride, methylpolyoxyethylene-(15)octadecylammonium chloride, methylbis(2-hydroxyethyl)-oleylammonium chloride and methylpolyoxyethylene-(15)oleylammonium chloride and any combination thereof.
Other suitable stabilising agents include glycerol, thioglycerol, sterols, glutathione, ascorbic acid, citric acid, oleic acid, stearic acid; palmitic acid, hexanediol, thiodiglycol, malic acid, citramalic acid, mucic acid, glycolic acid, hydroxyglutaric acid, syringin, turanose, validamycin A, B, C, D, E, or F, vanillin, vanilmandelic acid, vicianose, aloin, amygdalin, anthragallol, anthralin, anthrarufin, anthrarobin, apiose, arbutin, erythritol, D-erythrose, L-erythrose, L-erythrulose, D-erythrulose, fomeci A, fomecin B, frangulin A, frangulin B, fructose-6-phosphate, D-fucose, L-fucose, melezitose, melibiose, vanylglycol, methylglucoside, monotropein, mycarose, neopentyl glycol, orcinol, pantolactone, pentaerythritol, picrocrocin, pinacol, potassium glycerophosphate, sodium glycerophosphate, ammonium glycerophosphate, primeverose, protocatechualdehyde, pyrogallol, pyrocatechol, D-quercitol, L-quercitol, quinic acid, glutamic acid, raffinose, reductic acid, resorcinol, resorcylaldehyde, resorcylic acid, rhamnose, potassium salicylate, sodium salicylate, gallacetophenone, D-glucoascorbic acid, L-glucoascorbic acid, glucogallin, glucovanillin, glucuronolactone, D-gulose, L-gulose, hamamelose, helicin, D-manno-heptulose, L-manno-heptulose, 3-hydroxycamphor, inositol monophosphate, isoascorbic acid, kethoxal, 2-oxopentanedioic acid, 2-oxo-L or D-gulonic acid, lactulose, leucocyanidin, linamarin, 1,2,4-benzenetriol, glyceric acid, carminic acid, cellobiose, d-chalcose, 1-chalcose, chitin, chlorogenic acid, coniferin, cymarose, 2-deoxy-D or L-glucose, D-2-deoxyribose, digitalose, digitoxose, L-2-deoxyribose, dioscin, D-streptose, taxicatin, thevetose, 5-thio-D-glucose, hydroxybutyric acid, hydroxyvaleric acid, acetonic acid, erythorbic acid, glucuronic acid, gluconic acid, gluconolactone, L-cysteine, D-penicillamine, L-lactic acid, monosodium glutamate, 2-mercaptosuccinic acid, catechol acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, L-malic acid, monosodium phosphate, Tiron (Sigma Chemical Company, St. Louis, Mo., USA), DFOA (Ciba-Geigy, Barcelona Spain), NaH2PO4.2H2O, D-penicillamine, DFO (a trihydroxamic acid iron siderophore) 2,3-dimercapto-1-propanal, tartaric acid, salicyclic acid, adipic acid EDDHA, picolinic acid 2,4-pentanedione (acetylacetone), acetylacetone, aliphatic (aceto, glycine, alanine and sorbo-), aromatic (salicyl-) and heterocyclic (nicotinic and histidine) monohydroxamic acids and dihydroxoamic rhodotorulic acid, 3,4-LICAMS (a linear catecholcarboxamide), NaNMGDTC, BGDTC, MeOBGDTC, MeOBGD, MeOBGDTC, BLDTG, MeBLDTC, malonic acid, HBED, CDTA, rhodotorulic acid, dihydroxyethyl glycine, cyclohexanone, dimercaprol, edetate calcium disodium, acetylacetonato, N,N-Diethylthiocarbamate, 2,2xe2x80x2-Dipyridyl (dipy), deferoxamine mesylate, o-Phenylenebisdimethylarsine (diars), aminopyridine, diethylenetriamine (dien), iminodiacetic acid (and salts thereof), triethylenetetramine (trien), nitrilotriacetic acid, nitrilotripropionic acid, 1,8-Bis(salicylideneamino)-3,6-dithiaoctane pyridine, edetate disodium, trientine hydrochloride, dimercaptosuccinic acid (DMSA), nitrilotriacetic acid and salts thereof, ethyleneglycol-bis-(xcex2-aminoethyl ether)-N,N-tetraacetic acid and salts thereof, EDTA-HEDTA, glucosaccharic acid and Na, K, and ammonium salts thereof, Coco imidazoline betaine, Coco imidazoline betaine dicarboxylate, lauryl imidazoline betaine, Cheelox B-13 (GAF Corp. mixed alkyldiaminepolyacetic acids, as sodium salts and alkanolamines), N(hydroxyethyl) ethylene diaminetriacetate trisodium salt, nitriloacetate trisodium salt, trisodium salt of hydroxyethylethylenediaminetriacetic acid, diethylenetriamine-penta-acetic acid, pentasodium diethylenetriaminepenta-acetic acid, acetic acid, hydroxy acetic acid, lactic acid, hydroxy lactic acid, potassium lactate, sodium lactate, tetrasodium ethylene-diaminetetraacetate, trisodium n-hydroxyethylenediaminetriacetate, diammonium ethylene-diaminetetraacetate, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, sodium ferric ethylene-diaminetetraacetate, ammonium ferric ethylene-diaminetetraacetate, trisodium magnesium diethylenetriaminepentaacetate, diethanolglycine sodium salt, ethanoldiglycine disodium salt. Hexol Q (GAF corporation, complex phosphate compound) Interstab CH-55, CH-55R (Interstab Chem. Inc.xe2x80x94organophosphites), Kalex (Hart Products Corp, organic amino acid type), disodium dihydroxyethyl ethylenediamine diacetate, pentasodium diethylenetriamine pentaacetate, Miranol CM Conc. (Miranol Chem. Co., Inc.xe2x80x94monocarboxylated cocoyl imidazoline derivative), Miranol HS Conc. (Miranol Chem. Co., Inc.xe2x80x94sulfonated lauric derivative, sodium salt) calcium salt of DTPA, 1,5-anhydro-glucitol, 1,4-sorbitan, isosorbide, cyclitols including myo-inositol (see W. W. Wells and F. Eisenberg, Jr., eds. xe2x80x9cCyclitols and Posphoinositidesxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, New York, 1978, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference), cladinose, glucal triacetate, 2-deoxy-ribofuranose, rhamnopyranose, ammonium gluconate, lithium gluconate, sodium gluconate, potassium gluconate, ammonium acid gluconate, lithium acid gluconate, sodium acid gluconate, potassium acid gluconate, ammonium D-gluconate, lithium D-gluconate, sodium D-gluconate, potassium D-gluconate, gluconic acid, gluconic D acid, gluconic L acid, ammonium L-gluconate, lithium L-gluconate, sodium L-gluconate, potassium L-gluconate, magnesium gluconate, magnesium acid gluconate, magnesium D-gluconate, magnesium L-gluconate, calcium gluconate, calcium acid gluconate, calcium D-gluconate, calcium L-gluconate, ammonium sorbate, lithium sorbate, sodium sorbate, potassium sorbate, ammonium acid sorbate, lithium acid sorbate, sodium acid sorbate, potassium acid sorbate, ammonium D-sorbate, lithium D-sorbate, sodium D-sorbate, potassium D-sorbate, ammonium L-sorbate, lithium L-sorbate, sodium L-sorbate, potassium L-sorbate, magnesium sorbate, magnesium acid sorbate, magnesium D-sorbate, magnesium L-sorbate, calcium sorbate, calcium acid sorbate, calcium D-sorbate, calcium L-sorbate, ammonium glucuronate, lithium glucuronate, sodium glucuronate, potassium glucuronate, lithium acid glucuronate, sodium acid glucuronate, ammonium acid glucuronate, potassium acid glucuronate, ammonium D-glucuronate, lithium D-glucuronate, sodium D-glucuronate, potassium D-glucuronate, glucuronic acid, glucuronic D acid, glucuronic L acid, ammonium L-glucuronate, lithium L-glucuronate, sodium L-glucuronate, potassium L-glucuronate, magnesium glucuronate, magnesium acid glucuronate, magnesium D-glucuronate, magnesium L-glucuronate, calcium glucuronate, calcium acid glucuronate, calcium D-glucuronate, calcium L-glucuronate, ammonium glucoheptonate, lithium glucoheptonate, sodium glucoheptonate, potassium glucoheptonate, lithium acid glucoheptonate, sodium acid glucoheptonate, ammonium acid glucoheptonate, potassium acid glucoheptonate, ammonium D-glucoheptonate, lithium D-glucoheptonate, sodium D-glucoheptonate, potassium D-glucoheptonate, glucoheptonic acid, glucoheptonic D acid, glucoheptonic L acid, ammonium L-glucoheptonate, lithium L-glucoheptonate, sodium L-glucoheptonate, potassium L-glucoheptonate, magnesium glucoheptonate, magnesium acid glucoheptonate, magnesium D-glucoheptonate, magnesium L-glucoheptonate, calcium glucoheptonate, calcium acid glucoheptonate, calcium D-glucoheptonate, calcium L-glucoheptonate, ammonium glyconate, lithium glyconate, sodium glyconate, potassium glyconate, ammonium acid glyconate, sodium acid glyconate, lithium acid glyconate, potassium acid glyconate, ammonium D-glyconate, lithium D-glyconate, sodium D-glyconate, potassium D-glyconate, glyconic acid, glyconic D acid, glyconic L acid, ammonium L-glyconate, lithium L-glyconate, sodium L-glyconate, potassium L-glyconate, magnesium glyconate, magnesium acid glyconate, magnesium D-glyconate, magnesium L-glyconate, calcium glyconate, calcium acid glyconate, calcium D-glyconate, calcium L-glyconate, DTPA HEDTA, NTA, Seqlene 190.270 and ES40 (Pfanstiehl Laboratoriesxe2x80x94Reaction mixture forming sodium-xcex1-d-glucoheptonate, sodium-xcex2-d-glucoheptonate, aldobionates and other complex carbohydrates), sodium-xcex1-1-glucoheptonate, sodium-xcex2-1-glucoheptonate, Na2EDTA, Na2CaEDTA, (NH4)2EDTA, Na2(CuEDTA), Na(FeEDTA), Na3CaDTPA (NH4)4 EDTA, H4EDTA, carboxymethyl mercaptosuccinic acid, L-dopa, meso-2,3-dimercapto-succinic acid, DL-Malic acid, picolinic acid, 2,4-pentandione, tetracycline, 3,4-LICAMS, 3-ethyl-3-hydroxypyr4-one, DMSA, DMPS, DMPA, trien, DF, gallic acid, 2-ethyl-3-hydroxypyr4-one, 1-ethyl-3-hydroxypyridin-2-one, 1,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-methyl-2-ethyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1,2-diethyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-propyl-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-butyl-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-[ethan-1xe2x80x2-ol]-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-methoxyethyl-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, 1-ethoxypropyl-2-methyl-3-hydroxypyridin-4-one, acetohydroxamic acid, glycine hydroxamate, DL-Alanine hydroxamate, L-Histidine hydroxamate, Sorbohydroxamic acid, salicylhydroxamnic acid, nicotinic acid hydroxamate, Rhodotorulic acid, DFO, 3,4,3-LICAM, 3,4,3-LICAM(S), 3,4,3-LICAM(C), BAL (and analogs thereof see M. M. Jones, Critical Reviews in Toxicology (1991) 21, 209 the contents of which is incorporated herein by cross reference), DDTC, D-penicillamine, D,L-penicillamine, N-acetyl-D-penicillamine, DMSA, Na2DMSA, meso DMSA, D,L-DMPS, DMPS, TRIEN or deferroxamine B or other like substances and any combination thereof. Other poly-hydroxy stabilising agents including L- and D-isomers and xcex1 and xcex2 forms where appropriate, include Higher alditols, allo-Hexoses, altro-Hexoses, galacto-Hexoses, gluco-Hexoses, gulo-Hexoses, ido-Hexoses, manno-Hexoses, talo-Hexoses, Higher Aldoses, erythro-Pentuloses, threo-Pentuloses, fruto-Hexuloses, psico-Hexuloses, tagoto-Hexuloses, Miscellaneous ketoses, Higher ketoses, 6-Deoxyaltroses, 6-Deoxyalloses, 6-Deoxytaloses, 6-Deoxyglucoses, 6-Deoxyguloses, 6-Deoxyidoses, 6-Deoxymannoses, 6-Deoxygalactoses, Other 6-deoxy sugars, Glycosyl halides and other 1-halogenosugars, 2-Halogenosugars, 3-Halogenosugars, 4-Halogenosugars, 5-Halogenosugars, 6-Halogenosugars, Glycosylamines, 2-Amino-2-deoxysugars, 3-Amino-3-deoxysugars, 4-Amino-4-deoxysugars, 5-Amino-5-deoxysugars, 6-Amino-6-deoxysugars, Azido sugars, Thioglycosides and 1-thiosugars, other thiosugars, 1-Deoxy sugars, 2-Deoxy sugars, 3-Deoxy sugars, 3-Deoxy sugars, 4-Deoxy sugars, 5-Deoxy sugars, 2,6-Dideoxy sugars, 3,6-Dideoxy sugars, 4,6-Dideoxy sugars, Polydeoxy sugarsUnsaturated sugars; 1-ens, Unsaturated sugars; 2-enes, Unsaturated sugars; 3-enes, Unsaturated sugars; 4-enes, Unsaturated sugars; 5-enes, Other unsaturated sugars, Branched chain sugars, Dicarbonyl sugars; glycos-2-uloses, Nucleosides, 1,2-Anhydrosugars, 1,3-Anhydrosugars, 1,4-Anhydrosugars 1,5-Anhydrosugars, 1,6-Anhydrosugars 2,3-Anhydrosugars, 2,5-Anhydrosugars 2,6-Anhydrosugars, 3,4-Anhydrosugars 3,6-Anhydrosugars, 4,6-Anhydrosugars, 5,6-Anhydrosugars, Dianhydrosugars, Other anhydrosugars, Dicarbonyl sugars, Polysaccharides, glycos-3-uloses, Dicarbonyl sugars, Tetroses, glycos4-uloses, Dicarbonyl sugars; glycos-5-uloses, Diuloses, Dialdoses, Pentitols, arabino-Pentoses, lyxo-Pentoses, ribo-Pentoses, xylo-Pentoses, Aldonic acids, Hexitols, Ketoacids, Cyclitols, Sugar phosphates, Glycuronic acids, Aldaric acids, Oligosaccharides, Aminodeoxyalditols, Higher acids, Other acids, Glycerol derivatives, Tetritols, and Disaccharides (see Carbohydrates, P. M. Collins (editor), Chapman and Hall Ltd, New York 1987, CRC Handbook of Oligosaccharides, Volumes I and II, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., 1990, and Modern Carbohydrate Chemistry, R. W. Binkley, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, 1988, the contents of all of which are incorporated herein by cross reference). Further examples of stabilising agents include 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-thio-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-thio-xcex1-D-xylofuranoset Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-5-thio-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-arabino-hexopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 3-O-Methylgalactose; D-form, Di-Et dithioacetal, Methyl xcex1-D-glucothia-pyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucothia-pyranoside, Methyl tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucothiapyranoside, Methyl tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucothiapyranoside, 5xe2x80x2-S-Methyl-5xe2x80x2-thioadenosine, 2-Methylthioadenosine 5xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate), Methyl 5-thio-xcex1-D-ribo-pyranoside, Methyl 5-thio-xcex2-D-ribo-pyranoside, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-5-deoxy-5-mercapto-L-ido-pyranose 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-galactose diethyldithioacetal, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, 7-Ribofuranosyladenine; xcex2-D-form, 2-Methylthio, D-Ribothiafuranose, L-Ribothiafuranose, xcex1-D-Ribothiapyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex2-D-ribopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex1-D-xylopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex2-D-xylopyranose, 3,4,5,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 3xe2x80x2-Thioadenosine, 9-(4-Thioarabinofuranosyl)-adenine; xcex2-D-form, 5-Thioarabinose; L-Furanose-form, 5-Thioclucose, xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 5-Thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 6-phosphate, 5-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 5-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1-Bromo, tetra-Ac, 6-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-Ac, 5-Thioribose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Thioridine, 4-Thioridine, 9-(4-Thioxylofuranosyl)-adenine; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 9-(4-Thioxylofuranosyl)-adenine; xcex2-D-form, 5-Thioxylose, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-1,6-di-S-benzoyl-1,6-dithio-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 3,5,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 2,7-Anhydro-1-deoxy,4,5-O-isopropyliden-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-L-threo-hex-4-enitol, 1,O-Benzoyl-L-fucitol, 1,3-O-Butylidene-L-fucitol, 1-Deoxy-threo-pentulose; D-form, 1,5-Dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol, 1,5-Dideoxy-1,5-(methyl-imino)-D-glucitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-fucitol, manno-2-Heptulose; D-form, 1-Deoxy, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-L-fucitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-benzoyl-L-fucitol, Rhodeitol, 3-Acetamideo-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-arabino-hexopyranose, Acosamine, 5xe2x80x2-(9-Adeninyl)-2xe2x80x2,dideoxy-ribofuranosyladenine, xcex942-Amino-9-(2-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-pentoruranosyl)purin-6-one, 3-Amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-arabino-hexose, D-Pyranose-form, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 3-Benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranose, xcex945-Bromo-2xe2x80x2dexoyuridine, xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxyadenosine, xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxycytidine, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxy-5-diazouridine, xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxy-5-fluorineidine, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxy-L-guanosine, 2-Deoxy-arabino-hexose; xcex1-D-pyranose-form, 2-Deoxy-arabino-hexose; xcex2-D-pyranose-form, 2-Deoxy-lyxo-hexose; 2-Deoxy-ribo-hexose, 2-Deoxy-xylo-hexose, xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxy-5-iodouridine, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylallose; D-form xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxy-5-methylcytidine, 9-(2-Deoxy-erythro-pento-furanosyl)adenine; 9-(2-Deoxy-erythro-pento-furanosyl)adenine; xcex1-D-form, 9-(2-Deoxy-erythro-pento-furanosyl)adenine; xcex1-L-form, 2-Deoxy-threo-pentose; D-form, 2-(Deoxy-threo-pentose; L-form, 3-(2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosyl)-adenine; xcex1-D-form, 3-(2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosyl)-adenine; xcex1-L-form; xcex2-D-form, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosylguanine; xcex1-D-form, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosylguanine; xcex2-D-form, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosylguanine; xcex1-L-form, 2-Deoxyribose; D-form 2-Deoxyribose; L-form 2-Deoxyribose;DL-form xcex942xe2x80x2-Deoxyuridene, 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-Dideoxyadenosine, 2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-Dideoxyadenosine, 3-(Dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-lyxo-hexopyranose; Ethyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-allo-heptonate, Ethyl 3-benzamido-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 6-O-benzoyl-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Forosamine, Javose, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4-(acetamido)-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-2,4,6-tri-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydrous-4,5,7-tri-O-benzyl-2-deoxy-allo-heptonate, Methyl 3-benzamido4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-4-O-benzyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-eythro-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-threo-hexopyranos-3-ulose; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-threo-hexopyranos-3-ulose; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-benzylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-3,4-O-cyclo-hexylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-pento-pyranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexofuranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-arabino-hexopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 2-dexoy-erythro-pento-furanoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-erythro-pento-pyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-erythro-pento-pyranoside; xcex1-L-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-erythro-pento-pyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-erythro-pentopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex2-D-erythro-pentpyranoside Methyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-L-erythro-hexopyranosid-3-ulose; xcex1-L-form, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex1-L-erythro-hexopyrano-sid-3-ulosee, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex2-L-erythro-hexopyrano-sid-3-ulose, Methyl 3-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Rhodosamine, 1,3,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-furanose, 1,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranose, 1,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-pyranose, 1,3,5-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranose, 1,3,5-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-pentofuranose, 1,3,4-Tri-O-benzol-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-pentopyranose, 1,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranose, 1,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-erythro-pentose, 3-Deoxy sugars, 2-Amino-2,3-dideoxy-ribo-hexopyranose; D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranos-4-ulose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, xcex94Cordycepin, Cordycepose, 3-Deoxy-1,2:5,6-di-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranose, 3-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-xylo-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-xylo-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-xylo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 3-Deoxy-arabino-hexose; D-form, 3-Deoxy-lyxo-hexose; D-form, 3-Deoxy-arabino-hexose; L-form, Dimethyl dithioacetal, 3-Deoxy-xylo-hexose; D-form, 3-Deoxy-enythro-hexos-2-ulose; D-form, 3-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-ribo-hexafuronose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuronose; 3-Deoxy-enthro-pentose; L-form, 3-Deoxy-2,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-D-arabino-hexono-1,5-lactone 2,6-Diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-D-erythro-hexose diethyl dithioacetal, 2,4-Di-O-acetyl- 1,6-anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-Dideoxyadenosine, Ethyl 6-O-benzoyl-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Ethyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,-6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranoside, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamide-2,3,4,-6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranoside-4-ulose, Forosamine, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-erythro-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-L-erythro-pentopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,-4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,-6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-furanoside, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,-6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diamino-2,3,4,6,-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-4-C-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Phenyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Phenyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, 1,2,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranose, 1,2,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranose, 1,2,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranose, 4-Acetamido4-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 4-Amino-4-deoxyglucose; D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranose-2-ulose, 4-Deoxy-xylo-hexose, 4-Deoxy-erythro-pentopyranose; L-form, 4-Deoxy-erythro-pento-pyranose; DL-form, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-D-erythro-hexose diethyl dithioacetal, Ethyl 4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranoside, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Lyxosylamine, xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, N-Ac, Lyxosylamine, xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, N,2,3,4-Tetra-Ac, Methyl 4-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-deoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dideoxy-4-dimethylamino-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dideoxy-4-dimethylamino-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-4-C-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexo-pyranose 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-lyxopyranosylamino, 3,4,6-Trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xylo-hexose, 5xe2x80x2-(9-Adeninyl)-2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dideoxyribofuranosyladenine; xcex2-D-form, 5-Deoxyarabinose; L-form, 5xe2x80x2-Deoxy-5xe2x80x2-bromouridine, 5xe2x80x2-Deoxy-2-fluroadensine, 5-Deoxy-ribo-hexose, 5-Deoxy-xylo-hexose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranoside, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-threo-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-threo-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 3,6-Di-O-benzoyl-5-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranoside, 2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-Dideoxyadenosine, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 5-deoxy-2,3-O-ispropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexofuranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-glycero-pentofuranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex2-D-glycero-pentofuranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Streptose, 3-Acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-lyxo-hexose, 3-O-Acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-lyxo-hexopyranose, xcex94Aklavine, 4-Amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-arabino-hexose, Aexonse, 3-Benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-lyxo-hexose, 3-Benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-L-lyxo-hexose, Cladinose, Curacin, Cymaronic acid,D-form, Cymaronic acid,D-form, 1,5-Lactone, 5-Me Cymaronic acid, D-form, 1,5-Lactone, 4-Me, Cymarose, Daunosamine, 2,6-Didexoy-arabino-hexo-pyranose, D-form, 2,6-Didexoy-arabino-hexo-pyranose, L-form, 2,6-Didexoy-lyxo-hexose, 2,6-Didexoy-ribo-hexose, 2,6-Didexoy-xylo-hexose, 2,6-Didexoy-3-O-methyl-D-ribo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 2,6-Didexoy-4-O-methyl-lyxo-hexopyranose, 2,6-Didexoy-3-C-methyl-ribo-hexose, D-form, 2,6-Didexoy-3-C-methyl-ribo-hexose, DL-form, 2,6-Didexoy-3-C-methyl-lyxo-hexose, D-form, 2,6-Didexoy-3-C-methyl-lyxo-hexose, L-form, 2,6-Didexoy-3-O-methyl-ribo-hexose, D-form, 4-Dimethylamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-threo-hexose, 3-Dimethylamino-2,3,6-tetradeoxy-arabino-hexose, Ethyl 2,4,6-xcex2-L-arabino-hexopyranoside, Evermicose, Kijanose, Methyl 4-acetamido-3-O-methyl-2,4,6-trideoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-L-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-L-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-O-acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4-C-acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xcex1-L-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-(dimethylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-4-C-benzoylmethylcarbonyl-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-4-C-benzoylmethylcarbonyl-xcex1-L-threo-hexopyranoside, Mitiphyline, Mycarose, Mycosamine, xcexd-Octose, xcexd-Octose; 1,1xe2x80x2-Anhydro, Oleandrose, D-form, Oleandrose, L-form, Olivomycose, Ristosamine, Sarmentose, 3,6-Dideoxy-D-arabino-hexose, 3,6-Dideoxy-L-arabino-hexose, 3,6-Dideoxy-ribo-arabino-hexose, D-form, 3,6-Dideoxy-xylo-arabino-hexose, D-form, 3,6-Dideoxy-xylo-arabino-hexose, L-form, 3,6-Dideoxy-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranose, 3,6-Dideoxy-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xylo-hexo-furanoside, 4-Dimethylamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-threo-hexose; D-form, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-,-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4-(dimethylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, AD 11, 4,6-Dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xylo-hexose; D-form, 4,6-Dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xylo-hexose; xcex2-D-form, Amicetose, 2-Amino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-6-methylamino-D-ribo-heptose, 4,5-Dihydroxyhexanal, Ethyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-D-erythro-hexopyranose, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6,7-pentadeoxy-xcex1-DL-ribo-heptopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-4-C-methyl-xcex1-L-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Multistriatin, Purpurosamine B, Rhodinose, 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-Trideoxyadenosine, 6-Deoxyallose; 6-Deoxy-2,3-di-O-methyl-allose; D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-allofuranoside, Methyl-xcex2-D-mycinoside, 6-Deoxyaltrose; D-form, 6-Deoxyaltrose; L-form, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylaltrose; L-form, 6-Deoxy-4-O-methylaltrose; D-Pyranose-form, Methyl 6-deoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-altropyranoside, 1,2,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-L-altro-phyranoside, 4-Amino-4,6-dideoxygalactose; D-Pyranose-form, 4-Aminophenyl fucopyranoside; xcex1-L-form, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-fucopyranoside, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex2-L-fucopyranoside, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylgalactose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylgalactose; L-form, 6-Deoxy-4-O-methylgalactose; D-form, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-galactose, Fuconic acid, D-form, Fuconic acid, L-form, D-Fucose, D-Fucose; xcex1-Pyranose-form, L-Fucose, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-fucopyranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3-O-xcex1-D-fucofuranoside, 1-O-N-Methylacetimidyl-2,3,4-tri-O-benzylfucopyranose; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 4-amino4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzyl-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, Methyl D-fucopyranoside; xcex1-form, Methyl D-fucopyranoside; xcex2-form, Methyl L-fucopyranoside; xcex1-form, Methyl L-fucopyranoside; xcex2-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-fucopyranoside; xcex1-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-L-fuco-pyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-fuco-pyranoside, Methyl xcex1-L-rhamnopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-fucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-fucopyranoside Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-fucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-rhamnopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-L-fucopyranoside, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-fucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-fucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-fucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-fucopyranose, 4-Acetamido-2-amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-Isopropylidene-arabino-hex-1-enitol, D-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxyglucose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxyglucose; L-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxyglucose; L-form, N-Me, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxyglucose; D-form 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxyglucose; L-form 4-Aminophenyl fucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 6-(4-Azido-3,5-diiodo-2-hydroxybenzamido)-6-deoxy-glucose, D-form, Benzyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Cerberose, 6-Deoxy-1,2:3,5-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-gluco-furanose, 6-Deoxy-3,5-di-O-mesyl-1,2-xcex1-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-gluco-furanose, 6-Deoxy-2,4:3,5-di-O-methylene-D-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4:3,5-di-O-methylene-L-glucitol, 6-Deoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-glucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Deoxy-2,4-O-methylene-D-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4-O-methylene-L-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-3-xcex1-methylglucose; D-form, 2,4-Diacetamido-1,3-di-O-acetyl-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucopyranose, 6-Dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-glucose; xcex2-L-Pyranose-form, 4,6-Dideoxy-4-methylamino-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-2glucopyranoside, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-tri-deoxy-D-glucose, 3,5-Di-O-1-enzyl-6-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-gluco-furanose, 3,6-Dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-glucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 6-Dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-glucose; xcex2-L-Pyranose-form, 4,6-Dideoxy-4-methylamino-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl-3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl-3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl-3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl-3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl-6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl-6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl-6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl-6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-L-gluco-pyranoside, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-D-glucitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-L-glucitol, Pyolipic acid, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-L-glucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6deoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranose, 1,2,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-L-glucopyranose, 1,2,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-L-glucopyranose, Viosamine, 6-Deoxyguloses; D-form, 6-Deoxyguloses; L-form, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-gulofuranose, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylgulose, Methyl-4-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl-4-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl-2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-gulopyranoside, 6-Deoxyidose; D-form, 6-Deoxyidose; L-form, 6-Deoxyidose; xcex2-L-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, di-Ac, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-idofuranose, Methyl 6-deoxy-xcex2-L-idopyranoside, 2-Acetamido-2,6-dideoxy-D-galactose, 2-Acetamido-2,6-dideoxy-L-galactose, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxygalactose; L-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxcx9cygalactose; DL-form 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxcymannose; L-form, 4-Amino-4,6-dideoxcymannose; D-form, Benzyl 2,3-O-endo-benzylidene-xcex1-L-rhamnoside, Benzyl 2,3-exo-benzylidene-xcex1-L-rhamnoside, Benzyl rhamnoside; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-xcex1-acetyl-xcex1-L-rhamnopyranoside, 6-Deoxymannonic acid; L-form, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methylmannose; L-form, 6-deoxy-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-mannopyranosyl chloride, 1,2:3,5-Di-O-methylene-rhamnofuranose; xcex2-L-form, Ethyl rhamnofuranoside; xcex1-L-form, Isodulcitol, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-rhamnofuranose; xcex1-L-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-rhamnofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex2-L-rhamnofuranose, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-rhamnofuranose, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene4-O-mesyl-xcex1-L-rhamnoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-rhamnofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-rhamnopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-rhamnopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-rhamno-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-L-rhamno-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex2-L-rhamno-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-L-rhamno-furanoside, Methyl rhamnofuranoside; xcex1-L-form, Methyl xcex1-D-rhamnofuranoside; Methyl xcex2-L-rhamnofuranoside; Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-rhamnopyranoside; Phenyl 6-deoxy-xcex1-L-mannopyranoside, Phenyl 6deoxy-xcex2-L-mannopyranoside, L-Rhamnonamide, L-Rhamnono-1,4-lactone, L-Rhamnono-1,5-lactone, Rhamnose; D-form, Rhamnose; xcex1-L-form, Rhamnose; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, Phenyl glycoside, tri-Ac, Rhamnosylamine; L-Pyranose-form, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-L-mannopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex2-L-mannopyranose, 3-Acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-D-talose, Acovenose, D-form, Acovenose, L-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxytalose; D-form, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxytalose; D-form, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxytalose; L-form, 6-Deoxy-D-talitol, 6-Deoxy-L-talitol, 6-Deoxytalose, D-form, 6-Deoxytalose, L-form, 6-Deoxytalose, L-Pyranose-form, 1,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-talopyranose, 1,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-talopyranose, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-talopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-talofuranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-talofuranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-xcex1-L-talofuranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-xcex1-L-talo-furanoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl 6-deoxy-xcex1-D-talofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl 6-deoxy-xcex1-L-talofuranoside, Pneumosamine, Vinelose, xcex94Amphotericin B, 1,5-Anhydro-2,6-dideoxy-D-ribo-hex-1-enitol, Benzyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-lyxo-pyranosid-4-ulose, 6-Deoxy-L-gulal, 6-Deoxy-arabino-hexos-5-ulose, D-form, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 6-Deoxy-4-O-methyl-L-gulal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-D-allal, 5,6-Dideoxy-3-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-hex-5-enofuranose, 6xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Dideoxyhexabenzoyl-sucrose, 5xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Dideoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose, 5xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Dideoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-bromo-3,6-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-methyl-o-D-xylo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-C-methyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Noviose 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 2-Acetamido-1,2-dideoxy-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 4-O-Acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-D-glucal, 4-O-Acetyl-3-O-methyl-L-rhamnal, 2-Actamido-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, Allal; D-form, Allal; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 1,5-Anhydro-2-azido-2-deoxy-D-ribo-hex-1-enitol, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-galacto-hept-1-enitol; D-form, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-gluco-hept-1-enitol; D-form, 1,4-Anydro-2-deoxy-arabino-hex-1-enitol; D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 1,4-Anhydro-2-deoxy-5-O-methoxymethyl-D-erythro-pent-1enitol, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-3,4,5,7-tetra-O-acetyl-D-gluco-hept-1-enitol, 1,5-Anhydro-2,6-dideoxy-D-ribo-hex-1-enitol, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 3,7-Anydro-1,2-dideoxy-D-glycero-L-manno-1-octenitol; 5,6,8-Tribenzyl, Arabinal; D-form, Arabinal; L-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-dideoxy-threo-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-ribo-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, Cellobial, Daucic acid, 6-Deoxy-L-gulal, 6-Deoxy-4-O-methyl-L-gulal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-D-arabinal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-L-arabinal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-D-allal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-L-fucal, 4,6-Di-O-acetyl-3-O-methyl-D-glucal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-L-rhamnal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-D-xylal, 2,6:3,4-Dianhydro-1-deoxy-talo-hept-1-enitol; 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-D-arabinal, 3,5:4,6-Di-O-benzylidene-1,2-dideoxy-L-xylo-hex-1-enitol, 1,2-Dideoxy-3,5:4,6-di-O-ethylidene-L-xylo-hex-1-enitol, 1,2-Dideoxy-arabino-hex-1-enitol; D-form, 1,2-Dideoxy-arabino-hex-1-entiol; D-form, 3,4:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene, 1,2-Dideoxy-xylo-hex-1-enitol; L-form, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose, D-form, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene, 1,2-Dideoxy-D-arabino-hex-1-ynitol, 1,2-Dideoxy-3,4,5,6-tetra-O-acetyl-L-xylo-hex-1-enitol, 1,2:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 3,4-Di-O-methyl-D-xylal, xcex942-Ethoxy-4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-pyran, Fucal; L-form, Galactal; D-form, Galactal; D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, Galactal; D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 6-mesyl, Galactal; D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 6-tosyl, Galactal; D-form, Tri-Ac, Galactal; D-form, Tribenzoyl, Galactal; D-form, Tri-Me, Glucal; D-form, Glucal; D-form, Glucal; D-form, 3-O-xcex2-D-glucosyl, xcex941,5-Hexadiene-3,4-diol, 5-Hexyne-1,2,3,4-tetrol; (2R,3S,4R)-form, 2-Hydroxy-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-D-xylal, 2-Hydroxy-2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-D-xylal, Lactal, 3-O-Methyl-D-rhamnal, 3-O-Methyl-L-rhamnal, Rhamnal; D-form, Rhamnal; L-form, Tetra-O-acetyl-2-hydroxy-D-glucal, Tetra-O-benzoyl-2-hydroxy-D-glucal, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-D-allal, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-D-glucal, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-D-gulal; 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-D-glucal, 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-D-glucal, Xylal; D-form, 2-Acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-deoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enonolactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,4-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-2-enopyranos-4-ulose, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-xcex4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-1,2,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose, 3-Deoxy-1,2,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; 4,6-Di-aacetyl-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; D-form, 4,6-Di-Ac, 2-Acetoxy, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; D-form, 4,6-Di-Ac, 2,3-diacetoxy, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; D-form, 4,6-Dibenzoyl, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; D-form, 4,6-Dibenzoyl, 2-Benzoyloxy, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Et glycoside, 4,6-di-Ac, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Et glycoside, 4,6-dimesyl, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Et glycoside, 4,6-dibenzyl, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Me glycoside, 4,6-dibenzoyl, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Me glycoside, 4,6-dibenzyl, 9-(2,3-Dideoxy-glycero-pent-2-enofuranosyl)adenine; xcex2-D-form, 1-(2,3-Dideoxy-glycero-pent-2-enofuranosyl)cytosine; xcex2-D-form, 1-(2,3-Dideoxy-glycero-pent-2-enofuranosyl)thymine; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-Dideoxy-1,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranose, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranose, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-D-glycero-hex-2-enopyranos-4-ulose, Maltal, Methyl 4-amino-2,3,4-trideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl 2-azido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-,-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-eno-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-3-nitro-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, xcex2-D-form Methyl 4,6-O-acetyl-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hex-2-enopyranoside, 4,5,6,7-Tetra-O-acetyl-2,3-dideoxy-D-arabino-hept-2-enonic acid, 4,5,6,7-Tetrahydroxy-2-heptenoic acid; (2E,4R,-5S,6R)-form, 4,5,6,7-Tetrahydroxy-2-heptenoic acid; (2E,4S,-5R,6S)-form, Me ester, 4,5,6,7-tetra-Ac, 2,4,6-Tri-O-benzyl-3-deoxy-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; L-form, 3-O-Acetyl-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enofuranose, 1,6-Anhydrose-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 3-Deoxy-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-erythro-hex-3-enofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-3-C-allyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-3-C-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-3-C-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-bromo-2,3-deoxy-threo-hex-3-enopyranose, xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, xcex2-D-form, Methyl 3,4-deoxy-2,6-di-O-methanesulfonyl-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 3,4-deoxy-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose, Methyl 3,4-deoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranose-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-6-O-trityl-xcex1-erythro-hex-3-enopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-6-O-trityl-xcex1-glycero-hex-3-enopyranosid-2-ulose, 3-O-Acetyl-5-deoxy-1,2-isopropylidene-xcex2-threo-pent-4-enofuranose, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-L-threo-hex-4-enitol, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3,6-tri-O-benzoyl4-deoxy-L-erythro-hex-4-enitol, 6-Deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-threo-hex-5-enulofuranose; 4-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-threo-pent-4-enopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 4-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-threo-pent-4-enopyranose; xcex2-L-form 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tetrahydropyranyl-xcex2-L-enofuranose, 1-(5-Deoxy-erythro-pent-4-enofuranosyl)cytosine; xcex2-D-form, 1-(5xe2x80x2-Deoxy-erythro-pent-4-enofuranosyl)uracil; xcex2-D-form, xcex943,4-Dihydro-2-ethoxy-2H-pyran, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-4-enopyranoside, Methyl 5-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-pent-4-enofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, Methyl 4,6-dideoxy-2,3-di-methyl-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-4-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dideoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-4-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dideoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro-hex-4-enopyranoside, Methyl (methyl 4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranosid)-uronate, Methyl (methyl 4-deoxy-xcex2-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranosid)-uronate, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-acetyl 4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranose, 1,2,3-Tri-O-aceytl-4-dexoy-xcex1-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, 1,2,3-Tri-O-aceytl-4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, 1,5-Anhydro-6-deoxy-lyxo-hex-5-enitol; D-form, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3,4-tri-)-benzoyl-6-deoxy-D-lyxo-hex-5-enitol; D-form, 6-Deoxy-1,2,:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-arabino-hex-5-enopyranose; xcex2-L-form, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; xcex1-L-form, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; 5,6-Dideoxy-3-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; 5,6-Dideoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; 5,6-Dideoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enofuranose; xcex941,5-Hexadiene-3,4-diol, Methyl 4-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-6-deoxy-arabino-hex-5-enopyranoside; xcex1-L-form, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-6-deoxy-ribo-hex-5-enopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 6-deoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-lyxo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-D-lyxo-hex-5-enofuranoside, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-lyxo-hex-5-enofuranoside, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hex-5-enofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranoside, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hex-5-enopyranose, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-1,5-anhydro-6-deoxy-D-xylo-hex-5-enitol, 2,3,4-Trihydroxy-5-hexenal, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-deoxy-3-C-methylene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzlidene-3-dexoy-3-C-methylene-xcex1-D-ribohexopyranose, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3:8,-9:10,11-tri-O-iso-propylidene-L-lyxo-xcex1-L-talo-undec-5-enodialdo-1,4-furanoside-11,7-pyranose; (E)-form, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3:8,-9:10,11-tri-O-iso-propylidene-L-lyxo-xcex1-L-talo-undec-5-enodialdo-1,4-furanoside-11,7-pyranose; (Z)-form, 4-O-Acetylarcanose, Aldgarose; xcex1-D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, Apiose- D-form, Apiose- D-form 2,3-Iso-propylidene, Apiose; xcex1-D-erythro-tetrofiranose-form, Apiose; xcex2-D-erythro-tetrofiranose-form, Apiose, xcex2-D-erythro-tetrofilranose-form, glycoside, 2,3,3xe2x80x2-Tri-Me Arcanose, Axenose, 3-Benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranose, Benzyl 5-deoxy-3-C-(hydroxy-methyl)-xcex1-L-lyxofuranoside, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-ribo-hex-1-enopyranose, 3-C-[1-(Carboxyoxy)ethyl]-4,6-dideoxy-D-ribo-hexose intramol, 1xe2x80x2,3-ester(S), Chromose B, Cladinose, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-D-erythropentono-1,4-lactone, 5-Deoxy-3-C-hydroxymethyllyxose; xcex2-L-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-D-erythro-pentonic acid, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-threo-pentonic acid; D-form, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-threo-pentono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-2,2xe2x80x2,4-5-tetra-O-acetyl-D-erythro-pentonic acid; 9-(3-Deoxy-3-C-hydroxymethyl-threofuranosyl)adenine; xcex1-L-form, 9-(3-Deoxy-3-C-hydroxymethyl-threofuranosyl)adenine; xcex2-L-form, 9-(3-Deoxy-3xe2x80x2-C-methylallfuranosyl)adenine; xcex2-L-form, 9-(3-Deoxy-3-C-methylribo-furanosyl)adenine; xcex2-L-form, 1,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-talopyranose, 1,4-Di-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-talopyranose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-tetrofuranose, 1,2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-tetrofuranose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-erythro-tetrofuranose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-tetrofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-ethyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-allo-furanose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-vinyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-C-methyl-ribo-hexose; D-form, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-C-methyl-ribo-hexose; DL-form, 4,6-Didexoy-3-C-methyl-4(methylamino)mannose; D-form, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-ribo-hexose; D-form, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xylo-hexose; D-form, 1,2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-tetrofuranose, 1,2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-tetrofuranose, Ethyl 3-benzamido-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Evermicose, Everninonitrose, Evertetrose, Flambeurekanose, xcex2-D-Fructofuranosyl xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Garosamine, Hamamelitannin, Hamamelose, 2-Hydroxyhymenoxone, 4-C-Hydroxymethyl-1,2:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-pentose, 4-C-Hydroxymethyl-1,2:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-L-glycero-pentose, 4-C-Hydroxyrmethyl-2,3:4,4xe2x80x2-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-pentose, 4-C-Hydroxymethyl-2,3:4,4xe2x80x2-di-O-isopropylidene-L-glycero-pentose, 2-C-Hydroxymethylribose, 3-C-Hydroxymethylriburonic acid, Hymenolide, xcex94Hymenoxon, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapoise; xcex2-L-threo-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapoise; xcex2-L-threo-form, 3xe2x80x2-Thio, 3,3xe2x80x2-di-Ac, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapoise; xcex1-D-erythro-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapoise; xcex1-L-erythro-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-2-C-methyl-D-ribonolactone, Kijanose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-3-C-allyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-eno-pyranoside, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-3-C-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-enopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-3-C-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-3-C-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-3-eno-pyranoside, Methyl 4-C-acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 4-C-acetyl-2,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl aldgaroside A, Methyl aldgaroside B, Methyl 3-amino-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-eno-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-2-C-methyl-3-nitro-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-eno-pyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 5-deoxy-3-C-(hydroxy-methyl)-xcex1-L-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 5-deoxy-3-C-(hydroxy-methyl)-xcex2-L-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 3-dexoy-4-C-methyl-3-(N-methylacetamido)-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-2-O-methyl-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-talopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-ribo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-xylo-hexo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xcex1-L-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-3-C-methyl-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-4-C-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, 2-C-Methylerythritol; D-form, 2-C-Methyl-1,4-erythrono-lactone; D-form, Methyl 2-C-hyroxymethyl-3,4-O-ispropylidene-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2-C-hydroxymethyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-C-methyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-C-methyl-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-mannofuranoside, 2-C-Methylribonic acid; D-form, 2-C-Methylribonic acid; D-form, 1,4-lactone, 2-C-Methylribonolactone; D-form, 2-C-Methylribonolactone; L-form, Methyl xcex1-sibrosaminide, Methyl xcex2-sibrosaminide, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-4-C-benzoyloxymethylcarbonyl-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-4-C-benzoyloxymethylcarbonyl-xcex1-L-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-4-C-methyl-xcex1-L-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Moenuronic acid; xe2x80x2xcex1-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, Mycarose, Neurotensin, Nogalose; D-form, Nogalose; L-form, Noviose, xcex3-Octose, xcex3-Octose; 1,1xe2x80x2-Anydro, Oleandrose; L-form, Olgose, Olivomycose, Phenyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-2-ulose, Reflexin, Rubranitrose; D-form, Rubranitrose; L-form, Streptobiosamine, Streptose; L-form, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosyl-2-ulose chloride, 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosyl-2-ulose bromide, 2,3,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-C-methyl-D-ribonolactone, Vancosamine, Vinelose, AD II, Affinoside B, Affinoside C, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-endo-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-exo-benzylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-exo-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-4S-phenyl-4-thio-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-enopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulos; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulos; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-3-deoxy-D-erythro-hexos-2-ulose, Benzyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranosid-2-ulose, tert-Butyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-2-ulose, tert-Butyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro pentopranosid-2-ulose, Coleosol, 3-Deoxy-erythro-hexos-2-ulose; D-form, 1,3-Di-O-acetyl-4,6-di-O-methyl-Q-D-arabino-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6:3,4-Dianhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6:3,4-Dianhydro-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-arabino-hexos-2-ulo-2,6-pyranose, Gomphoside, arabino-Hexopyranos-2-ulose; D-form, arabino-Hexopyranos-2-ulose, xcex2-D-form, arabino-Hexopyranos-2-ulose; xcex2-D-form, Me glycoside, 3,4,6-Tri-Ac, Humistratin, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzlidene-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-erythro-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 4,6-O-henzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 3,5-di-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-threo-pentofuranosid-2-ulose; Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-4-C-methyl-xcex2-O-trityl-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-dideoxy-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl xcex1-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl xcex2-D-arabino-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Methyl 3,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-threo-pentofuranoside, Methyl 3,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-threo-pentofuranoside-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranoside-2-ulose, Methyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-4-C-methyl-xcex1-L-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, Phenyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexo-pyranosid-2-ulose, 1,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1-O-Acetyl 2,7-anhydro-4,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 5-O-Acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranos-3-ulose tosylhydrazone, 2,7-Anhydro-4,5-O-exo-benzylidene 1-O-trityl-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-4-O-benzyl-2-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 2,7-Anhydro-1-deoxcy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-2-4-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2-4-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2-4-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2-4-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 2,7-Anhydro-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 2,7-Anhydro-4,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2 -3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 2,7-Anhydro-4,5-O-isopropylidene-1-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 2,7-Anhydro-4,5-O-iso-propylidene-1-O-trityl-xcex2-D-ribo-hepto-2,3-diulo-2,6-pyranose, 5-O-Benzoyl-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranos-3-ulose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-dideoxy-threo-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranose-3-ulose, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-propylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranos-3-ulose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erthyro-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-threo-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 5-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 2,4-Di-O-acetyl-1,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranose-3-Ulose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 1,2-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-1-enopyranos-3-ulose; D-form, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-orabino-hexofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-ribo-hexofuranos-3-ulose; xcex1-D-form, 1,2:4,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-3-ulose; 4,6-O-Ethylidene 1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 4,6-O-Ethylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, ribo-Hexos-3-ulose, D-Furanose-form, xylo-Hexos-3-ulose, xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2:4,6-Di-O-isopropylidene, 4-nitro-phenylhydrazone, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribohexofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-L-glycero-tetrofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-L-glycero-tetrofuranose-3-ulose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranos-3-ulose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-erythro-pentofuranos-3-ulose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-azido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-azido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-,xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-3-ulose oxime, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-Benzylidene-2-deoxy-threo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-threo-hexopyranos-3-ulose; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidenexcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-(mesyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid- Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-glycero-pentofuranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-deoxy-5-O-trityl-xcex2-D-glycero-pentofuranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-L-erythro-hexopyranosid-3-ulose; xcex1-L-form, Methyl 2,6-dideoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex2-L-erythro-hexo-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-ethylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl xcex1-D-erythro-pento-pyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl xcex2-D-erythro-pento-pyranosid-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-2-enopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-arabino-hexopyranos-4-ulose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-lyxo-hexopyranos-4-ulose; xcex2-D-form 1,6-Anhydro-ribo-hexopyranos-4-ulose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, Benzyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-lyxo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Benzyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-L-threo-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, 1,6:2,3-Dianhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6:2,3-Dianhydro-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, Ethyl 6-O-benzoyl-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-2-enopyranos-4-ulose, Ethyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranoside-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-bromo-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexpyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-6-trityl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl xcex1-D-xylo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl xcex2-D-xylo-hexo-pyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 3-C-methyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl xcex2-L-threo-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl-xcex1-L-threo-pento-pyranosid-4-ulose O-methloxime, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hexopyranoside-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-glycero-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, 3-O-Benzyl-6-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-6-trityl-O-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 6-Deoxy-arabino-hexos-5-ulose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-xylo-hexos-5-ulose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-arabino-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-methylene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 6-Deoxy-1,2-O-methylene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 3,6-Di-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, xylo-Hexos-5-ulose; xcex1-D-Furnose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, di-Me acetal, 6-phosphate, bis(cyclohexylammonium)salt, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexofuranos-5-ulose, Methyl 6-deoxy-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexofuranosid-5-ulose, Benzyl 1-deoxy-4,5-O-iso-propylidene-D-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulo-3,6-furanoside, 1-deoxy-4,5-O-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulose, 1-deoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulo-3,6-furanoside, 1,2:4,5-di-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulose-2,6-furanoside, 1,2:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulose-2,6-furanoside, threo-Hexo-2,5-diulose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hexo-2,3-diulose-2,6-pyranose, xcex94Uscharin, 3-O-1,2-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-pentodialdo-1,4-furanose, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-pentodialdo-1,4-furanose, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-xylo-pentodialdo-1,4-furanose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-galacto-hexodialdo-1,5-pyranose; xcex1-D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-gluco-hexodialdo-1,4-furanose; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, Methyl 2,3-isopropylidene-ribo-pentodialdo-1,4-furanose; xcex2-D-form, xylo-Pentodialdo-1,4-furanose; xcex1-D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, semi-carbazone, 1,2,3-Tri-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex1-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, 1,2,3-Tri-O-acetyl-4-deoxy-xcex2-L-erythro-hex-4-enodialdo-1,5-pyranose, Allonic acid; D-form, Allonic acid; D-form, 2,5-Anydro, Me ester, Allonic acid; L-form, D-Allono-1,4-lactone, L-Allono-1,4-lactone, Altronic acid, Altronic acid; 2,5-Anhydro,-3,4,6-tribenzoyl, 2-Amino-5-O-carbamoyl-2-deoxy-L-xylonic acid, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 3-Me, 2-Amino-2-dexoygluconic acid; D-form, 3,4,6-Tri-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, Me ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Benzoyl, Et ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 4,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 3,4,6-tribenzyl, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 5,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 3,4,5,6-tetra-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,4-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,4-lactone, 5,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 3,4-di-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 4,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 4,6-O-benzylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-D-xylonic acid; 2-Amino-2-deoxy-L-xylonic acid; 2-Amino-3,4,5-trihydroxy-pentonoic acid; 4,5-O-Isopropylidene, 2,5-Anhydro-D-allonic acid, L-Arabinonamide, Arabinonic acid; D-form, Arabinonic acid; D-form, Et ester, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Arabinonic acid; D-form, Butyl ester, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Arabinonic acid; D-form, Amide, 1N,2,3,5-tetrabenzyl, Arabinonic acid; L-form, Arabinonolactone; 1,4-lactone, D-form, 2-Benzyl, D-Arabinono-1,4-lactone, L-Arabinono-1,4-lactone, L-Arabinono-1,5-lactone, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enonic acid xcex4-lactone, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, Benzyl 1,2-O-isopropylidene-3,5-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-gluconate, Butyl-D-arabinonate, 2,3-O-Cyclohexylidene-D-ribono-1,4-lactone, Cymaronic acid; D-form, Cymaronic acid; D-form, 1,4-lactone, 5-Me, Cymaronic acid; D-form, 1,5-Lactone, 4-Me, 3-Deoxy-3-fluoro-D-gluconic acid, 2-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexonic acid, 2-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexonic acid; 1,4-Lactone, tri-Me, 3-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexonic acid, 3-Deoxy-xylo-hexonic acid; D-form, 3-Deoxy-xylo-hexonic acid; D-form, Anilide, 2-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexono-1,4-lactone, 2-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexono-1,5-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-arabino-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-ribo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-D-xylo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-threo-pentonic acid, D-form, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-D-threo-pentono-1,4-lactone, 6-Deoxymannonic acid; L-form, 6-Deoxy-3-O-methyl-L-talono-1,4-lactone, 5-Deoxyribonolactone; D-form, 3-Deoxy-2,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-D-arabino-hexono-1,5-lactone, 4,6-Di-O-acetyl-D-erythro-hex-2-eno-1,5-lactone, 3,6-Diamino-5-hydroxyhexanoic acid, 2,4:3,5-Di-O-benzylidene-D-xylonic acid, 2,3-Dideoxy-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; D-form, 4,6-Dibenzoyl, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-O-methyl-D-ribo-hexono-1,4-lactone, 2,6-Dideoxy-3-O-methyl-D-ribo-hexono-1,5-lactone, 2,3-Dihydroxybutanoic acid, 2,5-Dihydroxyhexanedoic acid, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-gulono-1,4-lactone, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-gulono-1,4-lactone, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-mannono-1,4-lactone, 2,3-Di-O-methyl-L-xylono-1,4-lactone, 3,5-Di-O-methyl-L-xylono-1,4-lactone, Eritadenine; (2R,3R)-form, Eritadenine; (2R,3S)-form, Eritadenine; (2S,3R)-form, Ethyl-D-arabinoate, Ethyl 2-deoxy-3,4,5-tetra-O-acetyl-D-arabino-hexonate, Ethyl D-gluconate, 4,6-O-Ethylidene-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, Ethyl D-mannonate, Ethyl 2,3,4,5,6-penta-O-acetyl-D-galactonate, Ethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-D-gluconate, Ethyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-D-gluconate, Fuconic acid; D-form, Fuconic acid; L-form, D-Galactonamide, L-Galactonamide, Galactonic acid; D-form, Galactonic acid; D-form, 2-Methylpropyl ester 2,3,4,5,6-penta-Ac, Galactonic acid; D-form, 6-Me, Galactonic acid; D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Galactonic acid; D-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-Me, Galactonic acid; D-form, Amide 2,3,4,6-tetra-Me, Galactonic acid; D-form, Amide, 2,3,5,6-tetra-Me, Galactonic acid; D-form, Amide, N-Ph, Galactonolactone; 1,4-Lactone, D-form, 2,3,5,6-Tetrabenzoyl, Galactonolactone; 1,4-Lactone, D-form, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-Me, Galactonolactone; 1,5-Lactone, D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Galactonolactone; 1,5-Lactone, D-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-Me, D-Galactono-1,4-lactone; D-Galactono-1,5-lactone, L-Galactono-1,5-lactone, D-Gluconamide, Gluconic acid; D-form, Gluconic acid; D-form, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-Ac, Gluconic acid; Amide, 1N,2,3,4,5,6-hexabenzoyl, 1,4-Gluconacetone; D-form, 1,5-Gluconacetone; D-form, D-Glucononitrile, Glucuronic acid; D-form, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 3-Me, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 4-Me, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 2,3,-Di-Me, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 3,4,-Di-Me, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Glucuronic acid; D-form, 1-Ac, D-Gulonamide, Gulonic acid; D-form, Gulonic acid; DL-form, D-Gulono-1,4-lactone, L-Gulono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8-Hepta-O-acetyl-D-erythro-L-gluco-octonic acid, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptonamide, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptonic acid, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptono-1,4-lactone, Idonic acid; L-form, L-ldono-1,4-lactone, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucuronic acid, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene-D-galactono-1,4-lactone, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucuronic acid, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-D-gulono-1,4-lactone, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-D-lyxono-1,4-lactone, 3,5-O-Isopropylidene-D-lyxono-1,4-lactone, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-2-C-methyl-D-ribonolactone, Isopropyl 2,3,4,5,6-penta-O-acetyl-D-galactonate, Isopropyl 2,3,4,5,6-penta-O-acetyl-D-gluconate, D-Lactonic acid, D-Lactono-1,5-lactone, Lyxonic acid; D-form, D-Lyxono-1,4-lactone, Maltobionic acid, Maltotetraonic acid, Mannolactone; 1,4-Lactone-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, Mannolactone; 1,4-Lactone-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 5,6-di-Me, Mannolactone; 1,4-Lactone-D-form, 3,5,6-Tri-Me, Mannolactone, 1,5-Lactone-D-form, 2,3,4-Tribenzoyl, 6-deoxy, Mannolactone, 1,5-Lactone-L-form, 3,4,6-Tri-Me, D-Mannonamide, L-Mannonamide, Mannonic acid; D-form, Mannonic acid; L-form, D-Mannono-1,4-lactone, D-Mannono-1,5-lactone, L-Mannono-1,4-lactone, L-Mannono-1,5-lactone, Mannononitrile; D-form, Mannononitrile; D-form, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-Me, Melibionic acid, Methyl 2-deoxy-D-arabino-hexonate, Methyl 2-deoxy-3,4,5,6-tetra-O-acetyl-D-arabino-hexonate, Methyl 2,4:3,5-di-O-benzylidene-D-xylonate, Methyl 2,3,4,5,6,7,8-hepta-O-acetyl-D-erythro-L-gluco-octonate, Methyl D-mannonate, Methyl octa-O-methyl-D-lactonate, Methyl octa-O-methyl-maltobionate, Methyl octa-O-methyl-melibionate, Methyl 2,3,4,5,6-penta-O-acetyl-D-gluconate, Methyl 2,3,4,5,6-penta-O-acetyl-L-idonate, Methyl penta-O-acetyl-D-mannonate, Methyl penta-O-acetyl-L-mannonate, 2-C-Methylribonic acid; D-form, 2-C-Methylribonic acid; D-form, 1,4-Lactone, 2-C-Methylribonolactone; D-form, 2-C-Methylribonolactone; L-form, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-D-gluconate, Methyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-D-gluconate, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl D-xylonate, Mycolic acid, D-erythro-L-gluco-Octonic acid, Paneamic acid, Pantetheine, xcex94Panthenol, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-galactonic acid, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-L-galactonic acid, 2,3,4,5,6-Pentaacetyl-D-gluconamide, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-glucononitrile, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-mannonitrile, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-talonic acid, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-D-gluconamide, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-D-glucononitrile, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-methyl-D-mannonitrile, Propyl 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-galactonate, Reflexin, L-Rhamnonamide, L-Rhamnono-1,4-lactone, L-Rhamnono-1,5-lactone, Ribonic acid; D-form, Ribonic acid; D-form, 1,4-Lactone, 5-Me, Ribonic acid; D-form, 1,4-Lactone, 3,5-di-Me, D-Ribono-1,4-lactone, L-Ribono-1,4-lactone, Talonic acid; D-form, Talonic acid; L-form, D-Talono-1,4-lactone, L-Talono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-arabinonic acid, 4,5,6,7-Tetra-O-acetyl-2,3-dideoxy-D-arabino-hept-2-enonic acid, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-glucono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-mannono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-mannono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-xylonic acid, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-DL-xylonic acid, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-L-xylonic acid, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-D-glucono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-D-1-2-O-(D-glucopyranosylidene)-ethanediol, 4,5,6,7-Tetrahydroxy-2-heptenoic acid; (2E,4R,-5S,6R)-form 4,5,6,7-Tetrahydroxy-2-heptenoic acid; (2E,4S,-5R,6S)-form, Me ester, 4,5,6,7-tetra-Ac, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-gluconamide, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-gluconamide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-glucono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-glucono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-glucononitrile, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-glucononitrile, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-mannono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methyl-L-mannono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methyl-D-mannono-1,4-lactone, 2,3,5-Triamino-2,3,5-tride-oxy-D-arabino-1,4-lactone, 2,3,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-2-C-methyl-D-ribonolactone, 2,3,5-Tri-O-benzyl-D-arabino-1,4-lactone, 2,4,6-Tri-O-benzyl-3-deoxy-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone; L-form, 2,3,4-Trihydroxybutanoic acid, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methyl-D-xylono-1,5-lactone, 2,3,5-Tri-O-methyl-L-xylono-1,4-lactone, D-Xylonamide, Xylonic acid; D-form, Xylonic acid; L-form, 1,4-Xylonolactone; D-form, 1,4-Xylonolactone, L-form, 2-Acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-deoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-L-galacturonic acid, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enonolactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,4-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxyaltruronic acid; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygalacturonic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucuronic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucuronic acid; xcex1-D-pyranose-form, Benzyl glycoside, N-benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-Amino-4-deoxyglucuronic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyguluronic acid; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannuronic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannuronic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannuronic acid; xcex1-D-pyranose-form, Benzyl glycoside, di-Ac, Me ester, Benzyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranosiduronic acid, Benzyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Me ester, 2,3-dibenzyl, Benzyl xcex2-D-ribofuranosiduronic acid, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduronic acid, Cellobiouronic acid, Chondrosine, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-glucurono-6,3-lactone, 2,3-Diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-glucuronic acid, 2,3-Diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-L-guluronic acid, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxy-glucuronic acid; D-form, 2,3-Di-O-methyl-D-galacturonic acid, 2,4-Di-O-methyl-D-galacturonic acid, 3,4-Di-O-methyl-D-galacturonic acid, 2,3-Dioxopropanoic acid, Galacturonic acid; D-form, Galacturonic acid; xcex1-D-pyranose-form, Galacturonic acid; xcex1-D-pyranose-form, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-benzylidene, Galacturonic acid; xcex2-D-pyranose-form, Galacturonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Galacturonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, Me ester, 2,3-di-Me, Galacturonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, Me ester, 2,3,5-tri-Me, Glucuronamide; xcex1-D-form, Me pyranoside, 3,4-di-Me, xcex94Glucurono-6,3-lactone; D-form, Glucurono-6,3-lactone; D-form, 5-Benzyl, Glucurono-6,3-lactone; xcex1-1,2,-O-Cyclohexylidene, 5-benzyl, Glucurono-6-3-lactone; xcex1-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-benzyl, 2-Me, Glucurono-6,3-lactone; xcex1-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 2,5-di-Me, Glucurono-6,3-lactone; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-benzyl, 2-Me, Glucurono-6,3-lactone; xcex2-D-furanose-form; Me glycoside, 2,5-di-Me, Guluronic acid; L-form, Guluronic acid; L-form, 3,6-Lactone, Hyalbiuronic acid, 3-C-Hydroxymethylriburonic acid; D-form, Iduronic acid; D-form, D-Idurono-1,4-lactone, L-Idurono-1,4-lactone, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegluco-fururono-6,3-lactone; xcex1-D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucuronamide, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-L-idurono-1,4-lactone, Laetrile, Lyxuronic acid; D-form, Lyxuronic acid; L-form, Maltobiouronic acid, Mannuronic acid; D-form, Mannuronic acid; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 2,3,4-tri-Ac, Mannuronic acid; L-form, Methyl 4-amino-4-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl 4-amino-2,3,4-trideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl(benzyl 2,3-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranosid)uronate, Methyl(benzyl xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(benzyl hexa-O-acetyl-xcex2-maltobiopyranosid)uronate, Methyl(benzyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-furanosid)uronate, Methyl(benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(benzyl-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosid)-uronate, Methyl(benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosid)-uronate, Methyl 1,2:3,4-di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosuronate, Methyl 1,2:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosuronate, Methyl 2,5-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosiduronamide, Methyl 2,5-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduronamide, Methyl xcex2-D-furanosidurono-6,3-lactone, Methyl xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosiduronamide, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, 3,4-Di-Me, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Me ester, 2,3-dibenzyl, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Me ester, 2-Me, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Me ester, 3,4-di-Me, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Me ester, 2,3,4-tri-Me, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Me ester, 2,3-dibenzyl, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Methyl galactopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Me ester, 2,3-di-Me, Methyl galactopyranosuronate, Methyl galactosiduronamide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2-Ac, Methyl galactosiduronamide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Me, Methyl galactosiduronamide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-Di-Me, Methyl galactosiduronamide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Methyl galactosiduronamide; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 2,3-Di-Me, Methyl xcex1-D-gluco-furanosidurono-6,3-lactane, Methyl xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduron-amide, Methyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Methyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Methyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, 4-Ac, 2,3-di-Me, Methyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Me ester, 4-Ac, 2,3-di-Me, 2-O-(4-O-Methyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranuronosyl)-D-xylose, Methyl glucuronate; xcex1-D-form, Methyl glucuronate; xcex1-D-form, Me pyranoside, 4-Me, Methyl glucuronate; xcex2-D-form, Me pyranoside, 2,3,4-tri-Ac, Methyl hepta-O-acetyl-maltobiuronate, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranosiduron-amide, Methyl 1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribofuranuronate, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribofuranuronate, Methyl L-lyxuronate, Methyl mannofuranosidurono-6,3-lactone; xcex1-D-form, Methyl mannofuranosidurono-6,3-lactone; xcex1-D-form, Methyl xcex1-D-manno-pyranosiduronamide, Methyl xcex1-D-manno-pyranosiduronic acid, Methyl xcex1-D-manno-pyranosidurono-6,3-lactone, Methyl(methyl 3-benzamido-2-O-benzoyl-3,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 3-benzamido-2-O-benzoyl-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 4-deoxy-xcex1-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranosid)-uronate, Methyl(methyl 4-deoxy-xcex2-L-threo-hex-4-enopyranosid)-uronate, Methyl(methyl xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl xcex2-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosiduronamide, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosiduronamide, Methyl(methyl 3,4-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 3,4-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl xcex1-D-manno-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl xcex2-D-ribo-furanosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-manno-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(phenyl xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(phenyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl(phenyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosid)uronate, Methyl 1,2,3,4-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucuronate, Methyl 1,2,3,4-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucuronate, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranosiduronamide, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosiduronamide, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduronamide, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosiduronin acid, Moenuronic acid; xcex1-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, Phenyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex1-D-form, Phenyl glucopyranosiduronic acid; xcex2-D-form, Riburonic acid; D-form, Riburonic acid; xcex1-D-furanose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, Riburonic acid; xcex1-D-furanose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 1,5-lactone, Riburonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Benzyl glycoside, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, Riburonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, Riburonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, Me ester, Riburonic acid; xcex2-D-furanose-form, Me glycoside, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, isopropyl ester, Riburonic acid; L-form, 1,2,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucurono-6,3-lactone, 1,2,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucurono-6,3-lactone, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methyl-D-galacturonic acid, Allaric acid; D-form, D-Allaric acid diamide, D-Allaric acid, Arabinaric acid; D-form, Arabinaric acid; L-form, Diamide, tri-Me, 2,4-O-Benzylidene-D-glucaric acid, 2,3-Di-O-acetyl-L-tartaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetra-deoxy-arabino-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetra-deoxy-lyxo-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetra-deoxy-ribo-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetra-deoxy-xylo-heptaric acid, 2,3-Di-O-benzoyl-L-tartaric acid, 2,4:3,5-Di-O-benzylidene-D-idaric acid, Diethyl D-allarate, Diethyl galactarate, Diethyl L-tartrate, Diethyl meso-tartrate, Dihydroxybutenedioic acid, 2,3-Dihydroxy-2,3-dimethyl-butanedioic acid, 2,4-Dihydroxypentanedioic acid, 2,3-Dimethoxybutanedioic acid, Dimethyl 2,4:3,5-di-O-benzylidene-D-idarate, Dimethyl galactarate, Dimethyl D-glucarate, Dimethyl DL-tartrate, Dimethyl L-tartrate, Dimethyl meso-tartrate, 1,3-Dioxolane-4,5-dicarboxylic acid, Diphenyl L-tartrate, Fukiic acid, xcex94Galactaric acid, Galactaric acid; 2,3,4,5-Tetra-Ac, Galactaric acid; 2,3,5-Tri-Me((xc2x1)-), Galactaric acid; Mono-Et ester ((xc2x1)-), Galactaric acid; Di-Me ester, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Galactaric acid; Di-Et ester, di-O-isopropylidene, Galactaric acid; Di-Et ester, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Galactaric acid; Di-Et ester, 2,3:4,5-di-O-methylene, Galactaric acid; Di-Et ester, 2,5:3,4-di-O-methylene, Galactaric acid; Diamide, Galactaric acid; Diamide, 1N,2,3,5,6N-penta-Me ((xc2x1)-), Galactaric acid; Diamide, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Galactaric acid; Diamide, 2,3,4-tri-Me ((xc2x1)-), Galactaric acid; 1,4-Lactone, Et ester ((xc2x1)-), Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 5-Ac, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 2,3,:4,5-di-O-benzylidene, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 3,4-O-isopropylidene, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 3,4-O-isopropylidene, 2,5-di-Me, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 3,5-di-Ac, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 2,3,4,5-tetra-Me, Glucaric acid; D-form, Di-Me ester, 3,4-O-benzylidene, 2,5-di-Me, Glucaric acid; D-form, 6-Amide, 1-Me ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, Glucaric acid; D-form, Diamide, Glucaric acid; D-form, Diamide, 2,4-O-benzylidene, Glucaric acid; D-form, Diamide, 3,4-O-isopropylidene, Glucaric acid; D-form, Diamide, 3,4-O-isopropylidene, 2,5-di-Me, 1,4:6,3-Glucarodilactone; D-form, 1,4:6,3-Glucarodilactone; D-form, 2,5-Di-Me, 1,5:6,3-Glucarodilactone; D-form, Glucarodilactone; 1,4-Lactone, D-form, 6-Me ester, 2,3,5-tri-Me, Glucarodilactone; 1,5-Lactone, D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Me, Glucarodilactone; 1,5-Lactone, D-form, 6-Benzyl ester, 2,3,4-tribenzyl, Glucarodilactone; 1,5-Lactone, D-form, 6-Me-ester, 2,3,4-tri-Me, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Et ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Et ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, 5-Ac, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Et ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, 5-benzoyl, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Et ester, 2,4-O-methylene, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Me ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Me ester, 2,4-O-benzylidene, 5-Ac, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Me ester, 2,4-O-methylene, Glucarodilactone; 6,3-Lactone, D-form, 1-Amide, 2,4-O-benzylidene, D-Glucaro-1,4-lactone, D-Glucaro-1,5-lactone, D-Glucaro-6,3-lactone, L-Gularic acid, xcex94Hydroxybutanediol acid, Idaric acid; D-form, Mannaric acid; D-form, Mannaric acid; D-form, 1,4-Lactone, phenylhydrazide, D-Mannaric acid diamide, L-Mannaric acid diamide, D-Mannaro-1,4:6,3-bislactone, L-Mannaro-1,4:6,3-bislactone, Piscidic acid, Ribaric acid, Ribaric acid; 1,4-lactone, Ribarci acid; Diamide, 1,5-di-N-Me,2,3,4-tri-Me, xcex94Succinic acid, Talaric acid; L-form, D-Talaro-1,4-lactone, D-Talaro-6,3-lactone, Tartaric acid; (2R,3R)-form, Diamide, DL-Tartaric acid, meso-Tartaric acid, Tetrahydro-xcex1-3,5-trimethyl-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-acetic acid, D-Threatic acid, xcex94L-Threatic acid, Xylaric acid, Xylaric acid; Di-Me ester, tri-Ac, Xylaric acid; Anhydride, tri-Ac, Xylaric acid; Diamide, tri-Me, N-Acetylneuramine acid, 6-O-(N-Acetyl-xcex1-D-neuraminyl)-D-galactose, Araboascorbic acid; L-form, Araboascorbic acid; L-form, 3-Me, Ascorbalamic acid, Ascorbic acid; D-form, Ascorbic acid; L-form, Ascorbic acid 2-phosphate; L-form, 5,6-O-Cyclohexylidene-L-threo-hex-2-enono-1,4-lactone, Dehydroascorbic, 3-Deoxy-D-arabinoheptulosonic acid 7-phosphate, 3-Deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulosonic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulosonic acid; xcex1-pyranose-form, 4,5,7,8-Tetra-Ac, 2,3:4,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-xylo-2-hexulosonic acid, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, 3-Me, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, 2,3-Di-Me, arabino-2-Hexulosonic acid, xylo-5-Hexulosonic acid; D-form, Isoascorbic acid, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene-L-threo-hex-2-enono-1,4-lactone, Methyl 3-deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulono-1,4-lactone, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosidonic acid, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosidonic acid, Methyl 3-deoxy-2,4,5,7,8-penta-O-acetyl-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosonate, Methyl(methyl 3-deoxy-4,6,7,-8-tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-manno-oct-2-ulpyranosidonate), Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-D-hex-5-ulosonate, Neuraminic acid, Neuraminic acid, N-Benzoyl, Neuraminic acid, N-Benzyloxy-carbonyl, 2,3,5,7-Penta-O-methyl-D-arabino-hept-2-enono-1,4-lactone, Sialic acid, xcex94Vitamin C, 4,7-Anhydro-5,6,8-O-tri-benzyl-2,3-dideoxy-2,2,3,3-tetrahydro-D-allo-octonic acid methyl ester, 4,7-Anhydro-5,6,8-O-tri-benzyl-2,3-dideoxy-2,2,3,3-tetrahydro-D-altro-octonic acid methyl ester, Ascorbalamic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-arabinoheptulosonic acid 7-phosphate, 3-Deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulosonic acid, 3-Deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulosonic acid; xcex1-Pyranose-form, 4,5,7,8-Tetra-Ac, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, 3-Me, Glucoascorbic acid; D-form, 2,3-Di-Me, D-Glycero-D-ido-heptono-1,4-lactone, N-Glycolylneuraminic acid, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8-Hepta-O-acetyl-D-erythro-L-manno-octonic acid, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8-Hepta-O-acetyl-D-erythro-L-gluco-octonic acid, D-glycero-D-galacto-Hepton-amide, D-glycero-L-manno-Hepton-amide, D-glycero-D-ido-Heptonic acid, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptonic acid, D-glycero-D-gulo-Heptonic-amide, D-glycero-D-gulo-Heptonic-amide, 1,4-Lactone, 2,3,5,-6,7-penta-Me, D-glycero-D-talo-Heptonic acid, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptonic acid, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptono-1,4-lactone, D-glycero-D-gulo-Heptono-1,4-lactone, D-glycero-D-talo-Heptono-1,4-lactone, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptono-1,4-lactone, Methyl 3,6-anydro-2-deoxy-4,5:7,8-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-D-talo-octonate, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-4,5:7,8-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-D-galacto-octonate, Methyl 3-deoxy-D-manno-oct-2-ulono-1,4-lactone, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex1-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosidonic acid, Methyl 3-deoxy-xcex2-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosidonic acid, Methyl 3-deoxy-2,4,5,7-penta-O-acetyl-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosonate, Methyl 2,3,4,5,7,8-penta-O-acetyl-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosonate, Methyl 2,3,5,6,7,8-hepta-O-acetyl-D-erythro-L-gluco-octonate, Methyl(methyl-4,6,7,8-tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-manno-oct-2-ulopyranosidonate), Neuraminic acid, Neuraminic acid; N-Benzoyl, Neuraminic acid; N-Benzyl-oxycarbonyl, D-erythro-L-manno-Octonic acid, D-erythro-L-gluco-Octonic acid, 2,3,5,6,7-Penta-O-methyl-D-arabino-hept-2-enono-1,4-lactone, Acetylmuramic acid, Benzyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-(1-carboxy-ethyl)-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Benzyl 2-acetamido-3-O-(1-carboxyethyl)-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-D-erythropento-1,4-lactone, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-D-erythro-pentonic acid, 3-Deoxy-2-C-hydroxymethyl-2,2xe2x80x2,4,5-tetra-O-acetyl-D-erythro-pentonic acid, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-(1-carboxyethyl)-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glycopyranoside, 2-C-Methyl-1,4-erythro-nolactone; D-form, Muramic acid, Quinic acid, xcex943-Benzyloxy-1,2-propanediol, Cytidine diphosphate glycerol, xcex94A1,3-Dioxolane4-methanol, Erythroflavin, 1-O-xcex2-D-Galactofuranosyl-D-glycerol, O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x922)-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x921)-D-glycerol, 2-O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-glycerol, xcex94Glycerol, xcex94Glycerol 1-acetate, Glycerol 2-acetate, Glycerol 1,2-dihexadecanoate-3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,2-di-9,12-oct-adecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,2-di-9,12-oct-adecadienoate 3-phosphoserine, Glycerol 1-dodecanoate 2-9-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-hexadecanoate 2-9-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-monophosphate, Glycerol 2-monophosphate, Glycerol 1-9,12-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-octadecanoate 2,9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, xcex94Glycerol triacetate, xcex94Glycerol trinitrate, Glycosyldiacylglycerols, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglycerol; (R)-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglycerol; (S)-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglycerol; (xc2x1)-form, D-1,2-O-Isopropylidene-tritylglycerol; 2-Methyl-1,2,3-butanetriol, 2-Methyl-1,3-dioxolane-4-methanol, xcex943-(2-Methylphenoxy)-1,2-propanediol, Militarine, Parishin, 1,2,3-Pentanetriol, 1,2,5-Pentanetriol, 1,3,4-Pentanetriol, 1,3,5-Pentanetriol, 2,3,4-Pentanetriol, 7-Phenyl-4,6-heptadiyne-1,2,3-triol, 1-Phenyl-1,2,3-propanetriol, 1,3:2,4-Di-O-benzylidene-erythritol, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-benzylidene-DL-erythritol, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-benzylidene-L-erythritol, xcex94Erythritol, 1,2,3,4-Hexanetetrol, 1,2,5,6-Hexanetetrol, 1,3,4,6-Hexanetetrol, 2,3,4,5-Hexanetetrol, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-D-threitol, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-L-threitol, 2-C-Methylerythritol; D-form, Montagnetol, Putidolumazine, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-erythritol, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-erythritol, Threitol; (2R,3R), Threitol; (2S,3S), Threitol; (xc2x1)-form, Arabinitol; D-form, Arabinitol; L-form, Araboflavin; D-form, Araboflavin; L-form, Araboflavin; DL-form, 1,3-O-Benzylidene-D-arabinitol, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-L-arabinitol, 10-Deazariboflavin, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-benzylidene-D-arabinitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-arabinitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-arabinitol, Kelletinin II, Lyxoflavin; D-form, Lyxoflavin; L-form, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-D-arabinitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-L-arabinitol, xcex94Ribitol, Ribitol; 2,4-O-Benzylidene Ribitol; 2,3:4,5-Di-O-benzylidene, Ribitol; 2,3,4-Tribenzoyl, 1,5-diphosphate, Ribitol; 2,3,4-Tribenzyl, 1,5-ditrityl, xcex94Riboflavin, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-1,5-di-O-tosyl-L-arabinitol, Umbilicin, xcex94Xylitol, Xylitol; 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene, Xylitol; Penta-Ac, Xylitol; Pentabenzoyl, xcex1-Acritol, Allitol, Allitol; 2,4:3,5-Di-O-methylene, Allitol; 2,4:3,5-Di-O-methylene, 1,6-ditosyl, Allitol; 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-Me, Allitol; 1,2,4,6-Penta-Me, 1-Amino-1-deoxyglucitol; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucitol; D-form, B,HCl, 1-Amino-1-deoxymannitol; D-form, 1-Amino-1-dexoyribitol; D-form, 1-Amino-1-deoxyribitol; L-form, 1,4-Anhydro-DL-allitol, 1,5-Anhydro-D-allitol, 1,4-Anhydro-2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, 1,5-Anhydrogalactitol; D-form, 1,4-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Ac, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, Tetra-Ac, 1,4-Anhydromannitol; D-form, 1,4-Anhydromannitol; D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 6-tosyl, 2,5-Anhydrotalitol; D-form, 1-O-Benzoyl-2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-D-allitol, 1-O-Benzoyl-L-fucitol, 3-O-Benzyl-D-allitol, 1,3-O-Benzylidenearabinitol; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-D-glucitol, 1,3-O-Butlyidene-L-fucitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4:3,5-di-O-methylene-D-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4:3,5-di-O-methylene-L-glucitol, 1-Deoxy-D-gulitol, 1-Dexoy-L-gulitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4-O-methylene-D-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-2,4-O-methylene-L-glucitol, 6-Deoxy-D-talitol, 6-Deoxy-L-talitol, 2,5-Di-O-acetyl-1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-iditol, 2,5-Di-O-acetyl-1,4:3,6-dianhydro-L-iditol, 1,2-Diamino-1,2-dideoxyglucitol; D-form, 1,4-Diamino-1,4-dideoxyglucitol; D-form, 1,2-Diamino-1,2-dideoxymannitol; D-form, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-benzoyl-D-iditol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-benzoyl-L-iditol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-mesyl-D-iditol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-mesyl-L-iditol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-tosyl-D-iditol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydro-2,5-di-O-tosyl-L-iditol, xcex941,4:3,6-Dianhydroglucitol; D-form, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydroglucitol; D-form, 2-Ac, 5-tosyl, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydroglucitol; D-form, 5-Ac, 2-tosyl, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydroglucitol; D-form, 2,5-Ditosyl, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydroglucitol; D-form, 2,5-Dibenzyl, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydroiditol; L-form, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydromannitol; D-form, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydromannitol; D-form, 2,5-Di-Ac, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydromannitol; D-form, 2,5-Dibenzoyl, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydromannitol; D-form, 2,5-Ditosyl, Deoxystreptamine, 4,6-Diamino-1,2,3,5-cyclo-hexanetetrol, xcex94Dibekacin, 3,4-Dicaffeoylquinic acid, 3,5-Dicaffeoylquinic acid, 4,5-Dicaffeoylquinic acid, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-cis-inositol, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-epi-inositol, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-myo-inositol, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-1,4-di-O-methyl-D-chiro-inositol, 1,2:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-muco-inositol, 1,2:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-myo-inositol, 1,2:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-chiro-inositol, Galactinol, Gentamine C1a, Glycerol 1,2-dihexadecanoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,2-di-9,12-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,2-di-9,12-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoserine, Glycerol 1-dodecanoate 2-9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol-1-hexadecanoate 2-9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,9,12-octadecadienoate 2,9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-octadecanoate 2,9-octadecenoate 3-phosphinositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-epi-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-muco-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-neo-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-scyllo-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-benzoyl-cis-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-benzoyl-myo-inositol, Homoquinic acid; 1,3,4,5-tetra-Ac, Homoquinic acid; Nitrile, 2-Hydroxybutirosin, 4-Hydroxymethyl-1,2,3-hexanetriol, allo-Inositol, cis-Inositol, d-Inositol, epi-Inositol, 1-Inositol, muco-Inositol, muco-Inositol, 1-Me, myo-Inositol, myo-Inositol, 1-phosphate, myo-Inositol, 1,4-Di-phosphate, neo-Inositol, scyllo-Inositol, D-Inosose, epi-Inosose-2; (+)-form, epi-Inosose-2; (xe2x88x92)-form, myo-Inosose-1; (xe2x88x92)-form, myo-Inosose-2, myo-Inosose-2; Penta-Ac, myo-lnosose-2; Pentabenzoyl, Kanamine, Kasuganobiosamine, (xe2x88x92)-Laminitol, (xe2x88x92)-Leucanthemitol, D-(xe2x88x92)-Liriodendritol, Mannimositose, 2-O-xcex1-D-Mannopyranosyl-myo-inositol, Melibiitol, N-Methyl-2-deoxystreptamine, 1-O-Methyl-D-chiro-inositol, 1-O-Methyl-L-chiro-inositol, 1-O-Methyl-D-myo-inositol; D-form, 1-O-Methyl-D-chiro-inositol; L-form, 2-O-Methyl-D-myo-inositol, 4-O-Methyl-D-myo-inositol; D-form, 5-O-Methyl-D-myo-inositol, Mytilitol, xcex94Narciclasine, Neosurugatoxin, Penta-O-acetyl-(+)-epi-inosose, Penta-O-acetyl-1-O-methyl-D-myo-inosose, Penta-O-acetyl-1-O-methyl-L-myo-inosose, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-5-O-methyl-myo-inositol, 1,2,3,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-4-O-methyl-myo-inositol, 1,2,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-2-O-methyl-myo-inositol, Penta-O-benzoyl-(+)-epi-inosose, Penta-O-benzoyl-(xe2x88x92)-epi-inosose, xcex94Phytic acid, D-Pinitol, L-Pinitol, Pinpollitol, Quebrachitol; L-form, Quebrachitol; L-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, Quebrachitol; L-form, 3,4:5,6Di-O-isopropylidene, L-Quebrachitol, proto-Quercitol; (+)-form, Pentabenzoyl, proto-Quercitol; (+)-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, scyllo-Quercitol; Penta-Ac, scyllo-Quercitol; 3-Me, vibo-Quercitol; L-form, vibo-Quercitol; L-form, Penta-Ac, vibo-Quercitol; L-form, Pentabenzoyl, vibo-Quercitol; L-form, 2-Me, Saccharocin, Streptamine, 2,4,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-dambonitol, 1,2,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-myo-inositol, 1,2:3,4:5,6-Tri-O-cyclo-hexylidene-epi-inositol, 1,2:3,4:5,6-Tri-O-iso-propylidene-allo-inositol, 1,2:3,4:5,6-Tri-O-iso-propylidene-L-chiro-inositol, Wilfordine, Bis(methyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-[2,3-b][2xe2x80x23xe2x80x2-k]-1,4,7,10,-13,16-hexaoxacyclo-octadecane, Bis(methyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-[2,3-b][3xe2x80x22xe2x80x2-k]-1,4,7,10,-13,16-hexaoxacyclo-octadecane, 3,6-Dideoxy-D-ribo-hexitol, 3,6-Dideoxy-D-xylo-hexitol, xcex941-O-xcex2-D-Mannopyranosyl-L-erythritol, Tannin, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), xcex94Adenosine diphosphate, Adenosine 2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-diphosphate, Adenosine 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-diphosphate, Adenosine diphosphate ribose, Adenosine 5xe2x80x2-diphospho-glucose, xcex94Adenosine triphosphate, Adenosine 5xe2x80x2-uridine 5xe2x80x2-phosphate, xcex94Adenylic acid, 2xe2x80x2-Adenylic acid, 3xe2x80x2-Adenylic acid, Adenylosuccinic acid, xcex5ADP, Agrocin 84, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucitol; D-form, 3-phosphate, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl phosphate; xcex1-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose 3-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose 6-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, N-(5-Amino-1-xcex2-D-ribo-furanosylimidazole-4-carbonyl)-L-aspartic acid 5xe2x80x2-phosphate, 5-Amino-1-ribofuranosyl-1H-imidazole-4-carboxamide; xcex2-D-form, 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 5-Amino-1-ribofuranosyl-imidazole-4-carboxamide, 5xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate); xcex2-D-form, 3xe2x80x2-xcex5AMP, 5xe2x80x2-xcex5AMP, Anthranilic deoxyribulotide, 1-Arabinofuranosyluracil; xcex2-D-form, 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, Ascorbic acid 2-phosphate; L-form, xcex5ATP, 8-Azaguanosine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 6-Azathymidine; 3xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 6-Azathymidine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 6-Azathymidine; 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 6-Azauridine 5xe2x80x2-phosphate, Benzyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside-3-(dihydrogen phospate), Coenzyme A, xcex94Coenzyme 1, Coenzyme II, xcex94Cyclic AMP, Cyclic GMP, Cytidine 2xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate), Cytidine 3xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate), xcex94Cytidine 5xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate), Cytidine diphosphate ethanolamine, Cytidine diphosphate glycerol, Cytidine 2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-phosphate, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyadenosine; 3xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyadenosine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxycytidine; 3xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 2xe2x80x2-Deoxycytidine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-galactopyranose 1-(dihyrogen phosphate), 2xe2x80x2-Deoxyribofuranosylguanine; xcex2-D-form, 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, P1,P4-Diguanosine 5xe2x80x2-tetraphosphate, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-(xcex1-D-galactopyranose 6-dihydrogen phosphate, N-Dimethyladenosine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, Fructose 1,6-bis(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, Fructose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Fructose 2-dihydrogen phosphate, Fructose 6-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, FUDRP, Galactose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Galactose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Galactose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Galactose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Isopropylidene, 4,6-O-ethylene, Galactose 6-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Glucose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Glucose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, Glucose 2-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Glucose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Glucose 4-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Glycerol 1,2-di-9,12-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1,2-di-9, 12-octadecadienoate 3-phosphoserine, Glycerol 1-dodecanote 2-9-octadecanoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-hexadecanoate 2-9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, Glycerol 1-monophosphate, Glycerol 2-monophosphate, Glycerol 1-9,12-octadecadienoate 2,9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoserine, Glycerol 1-octadecanoate 2,9-octadecenoate 3-phosphoinositol, Guanosine 5xe2x80x2-diphosphate, Guanosine diphosphate mannose, xcex94Guanosine 5xe2x80x2-triphosphate, 3xe2x80x2-Guanylic acid, xcex945xe2x80x2-Guanylic acid, L-glycero-D-manno-heptose; 1-Phosphate, dicyclohexyl-ammonium salt, altro-2-Heptulose; D-form, 7-Phosphate, xylo-Hexos-5-ulose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, di-Me acetal, 6-phosphate, bis(cyclohexylammonium) salt, myo-Inositol; 1-Phosphate myo-Inositol; 1,4-Di-phosphate, Mannose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-Ac, 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), 2-Methyladenosine; 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, 2-Methylthioadenosine; 5xe2x80x2-di-hydrogen phosphate, Orotidine 5xe2x80x2-(dihydrogen phosphate), Phosphoramidon, xcex94Phytic acid, Ribitol; 2,3,4-Tribenzyl, 1,5-diphosphate, 9-Ribofuranosyluric acid; xcex2-D-form, 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, Robison ester, xcex94Spongoadenosine, Tagatose; D-form, Tagatose; xcex1-D-furanose-form, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene, 6-phosphate, Talopeptin, 5-Thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 6-phosphate, 4-Thiourine; 5xe2x80x2-Diphosphate, 4-Thioruine; 5xe2x80x2-Triphosphate, Thuringiensin, Thymidine, 5xe2x80x2-Phosphate, Thymidine 5xe2x80x2-pyrophosphate, Trehalose 6-(dihydrogen phosphate), 1,3,4-Trihydroxy-2-butanone; (R)-form, Dimethyl ketal 1-phosphate, Uridine diphosphate glucose, xcex94Uridine 5xe2x80x2-(tetrahydrogen triphosphate), Uridine 5xe2x80x2-(trihydrogen diphosphate), 5xe2x80x2-Uridylic acid, Xylose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Xylose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Xylose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Xylose 5-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Acaciabiuronic acid, 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-iso-propylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-iso-propylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 1,4:3,6-Dianhydromannitol; D-form, 2,5-Ditrityl, 1,3:2,4-Di-O-benzylidene-D-glucitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-benzylidene-D-glucitol, xcex941,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-galactitol, 1,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-3,4-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, xcex941,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-mannitol; D-form, 1,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-mannitol; D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2,5-di-Ac, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-ethylidene-D-glucitol, 1,6-Di-O-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-fucitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-rhamnitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-talitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-L-rhamnitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-methylene-D-mannitol, 1,3:4,5-Di-O-methylene-D-talitol, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-methylene-D-talitol, 1,6-Di-O-trityl-D-mannitol, 4,6-O-Ethylidene-D-glucitol, Galactitol, Galactitol; Hexa-Ac, Galactitol; 1,6-Dibenzoyl, Galactitol; Hexabenzoyl, 3-O-xcex2-D-Galactofuranosyl-D-mannitol, Glucitol; DL-form, 1-O-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; xcex1-form, 1-O-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; xcex2-form, 3-O-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-D-glucitol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-D-iditol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-L-iditol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-D-mannitol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-acetyl-D-talitol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-benzoyl-D-glucitol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-benzoyl-L-iditol, 1,2,3,4,5,6-Hexa-O-benzoyl-D-mannitol, 6-(1H-Indol-3-yl)-8-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydroxypentyl)-2,4,7-(1H,3H,8H)-pteridinetrione, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-L-iditol, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-L-rhamnitol, xcex94Mannitol; D-form, Mannitol; L-form, xcex94Mannomustine, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-D-glucitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-L-glucitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-L-fucitol, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-L-fucitol, Rhamnitol; D-form, Rhamnitol; L-form, Rhamnitol; DL-form, Rhodeitol, Sorbierite, Sorbieritol, xcex94D-Sorbitol, L-Sorbitol, Styracitol, Talitol, D-form, Talitol; L-form, Talitol; DL-form, Talitol, DL-form, Hexa-Ac, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-1,6-di-O-tosyl-D-mannitol, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-benzoyl-1,6-di-O-tosyl-D-mannitol, 2,4,5-Tri-O-acetyl-1,3-O-benzylidene-D-arabinitol, 1,3:2,4:5,6-Tri-O-benzylidene-D-glucitol, 1,2:3,4:5,6-Tri-O-iso-propylidene-D-glucitol, 1,2:3,4:5,6-Tri-O-iso-propylidene-L-iditol, 1,3:2,4:5,6-Tri-O-methylene-D-talitol, Valolaginic acid, Vescalagin, 3,7-Anhdro-1,2-dideoxy-D-glycero-L-manno-1-octenitol; 5,6,8-Tribenzyl, 7-Deoxy-D-glycero-D-manno-heptitol, 7-Deoxy-D-glycero-D-manno-heptitol, Tri-O-benzylidene, glycero-gulo-Heptitol, glycero-gulo-Heptitol, Hepta-Ac, glycero-gulo-Heptitol, 1,2:4,5:6,7-Tri-O-iso-propylidene, D-glycero-D-manno-Heptitol, D-glycero-D-manno-Tri-O-benzylidene, D-glycero-D-manno-Heptitol; Hepta-Ac, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptitol, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptitol, 1,2:4,5:6,7-Tri-O-iso-propylidene, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptitol, Hepta-Ac, D-glycero-D-gluco-Heptitol, D-glycero-L-gulo-Heptitol, D-glycero-L-gulo-Heptitol, heptabenzoyl, D-glycero-L-talo-Heptitol, D-glycero-L-galacto-Heptitol, D-glycero-L-galacto-Heptitol, Hepta-Ac, D-arabino-L-galacto-Nonitol, D-arabino-L-galacto-Nonitol, Nona-Ac, D-erythro-D-galacto-Octitol, D-erythro-D-galacto-Octitol, Octabenzoyl, Actinamine, xcex94Amikacin, 4-O-(6-Amino-6-deoxygluco-pyranosyl)-2,5-dideoxy-streptamine, 5xe2x80x3-Amino-4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x3-dideoxy-butirosin A, 1-Amino-6-hydroxymethyl-1,2,3-cyclohexanetriol, 5xe2x80x3-Amino-3xe2x80x2,4,5xe2x80x3-trideoxy-butirosin A, Amylostatin, Aphloiol, Bluensidene, Butikacin, xcex94Butirosamine, xcex94Butirosin A, Conduritol A, Conduritol B, Conduritol C, Conduritol D, Conduritol E, 1-O-p-Coumaroylquinic acid, 3-O-p-Coumaroylquinic acid, 4-O-p-Coumaroylquinic acid, 5-O-p-Coumaroylquinic acid, Crotepoxide, 1,2,3,4-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,2,3,5-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,2,4,5-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,2,3-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,2,4-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,3,5-Cyclohexanetetrol, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidene-myo-inositol, 1,2,3,4,5-Cyclopentanepentol, 1,2,3,4-Cyclopentanetrol, 1,2,3-Cyclopentanetriol, 1,2,4-Cycoopentanetriol, Dambonitol, 2-Deoxy-chiro-inositol, 2-Deoxy-L-chiro-inositol, Acetobromocellobiose, Acetobromoisoprimeverose, Acetobromolactose, Acetobromolactose, Acetobromomaltose, Acetobromomelibiose, Acetobromorutinose, Acetobromosophorose, Acetobromoturanose, Acetochlorocellobiose, Acetochlorogentiose, Acetochlorolactose, Acetochloromaltose, Acetochloromelibiose, Acetochloroprimeverose, Acetochlororutinose, Acetochloroturanose, 6-O-(N-Acetyl-xcex1-D-neuraminyl)-D-galactose, Acetoside, Agarobiose, Amicetamine, xcex94Amicetin, Amorphol, xcex94Amygdalin, xcex941xe2x80x2,2-Anydro-1-O-D-fructo-furanose-D-fructofuranose, 1xe2x80x2,2-Anydro-1-O-fructosyl-furanose-Dipyranosyl-form, 1xe2x80x2,2-Anydro-1-O-fructosyl-furanose-Furanosyl-form, Arabinofuranobiose, Arabinopyranobiose, Azralidose, 2-Bromoethyl 4-O-(2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl)-2,3,6,-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 2-Bromoethyl 4-O-(2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl)-2,3,6,-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 6xe2x80x2-O-(tert-Butyliphenyl)-sucrose, Carrabiose, Cellobial, Cellobiose, Cellobiose, xcex1-Pyranose-form, Cellobiose, xcex2-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, hepta-Ac, Cellobiouronic acid, Cellobiulose, Chondrosine, 1xe2x80x2-Deoxy-1xe2x80x2-fluorosucrose, 6xe2x80x2,6-Diamino-6xe2x80x2,6-dideoxysucrose, 1,6-Dichloro-1,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-fructofuranosyl 4-chloro4-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 6xe2x80x2,6-Dichloro-6xe2x80x2,6-dideoxy-hexabenzoylsucrose, 6xe2x80x2,6-Dideoxyhexabenzoyl-sucrose, 1,6-Di-O-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol, 13,28-Epoxy-11-oleanene-3,16-diol, Eryscenobiose, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranosyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-cellobio-pyranoside, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl hepta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-lactopyranoside, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl hepta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-maltopyranoside, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl hepta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-maltopyranoside, Everninose, Flambabiose, Forsythiaside, xcex2-D-Fructofuranosyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosid-2-ulose, Furcatin, Galactinol, 6-O-xcex2-D-Galactofuranosyl-D-galactose, 1-O-xcex2-D-Galactofuranosyl-D-glycerol, 3-O-xcex2-D-Galactofuranosyl-D-mannitol, xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 3-O-xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl-D-galactose, 4-O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-D-galactose, 4-O-xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl-D-galactose, 6-O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-D-galactose, 2-O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-glycerol, xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl 1-thio-xcex2-galactopyranoside, Galiosin, Gein, Gentiobiose; xcex1-Pyranose-form, Gentiobiose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, Glucal; D-form, 3-O-xcex2-D-glucosyl, 2-O-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl-L-arabinose, 6-O-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-galactose, 1-O-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; xcex1-form, 1-O-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; xcex2-form, 3-O-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannitol; xcex1-form, 3-O-xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl-D-mannose, Grandifoline, 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Hepta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-iodo-D-lactose, 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Hepta-O-acetyllactose-D-form; Hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lactosyl bromide, Hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-primeveropyranose, Hepta-O-acetyl-xcex2-primeveroside, Hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-rutinose, Hexa-O-acetyl-xcex1-robinobiosyl chloride, Hyalbiuronic acid, Inulobiose, Isomaltose, Isomaltulose, Isoprimeverose, Kasuganobiosamine, Kojibiose, Lactal, Lacto-N-biose, Lactosan, Lactose; xcex1-form, Lactose; xcex2-form, Lactulose, Laminaribiose, Lanceolarin, Leucrose, Levanbiose, Lucumin, Lycobiose, Lycoricyanin, xcex94Macrozamin, Maltal, Maltobionic acid, Maltobiouronic acid, Maltosamine, xcex94Maltose, Maltulose, Mannobiose, Mannobiose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, 1-O-xcex2-D-Mannopyranosyl-L-erythriol, 2-O-xcex1-Mannopyranosyl-myo-inositol, Mannosylglucosaminide, Marsectobiose, Melibiitol, Melibionic acid, Melibiose, [2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutane-carboxamido)ethyl]-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, [2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutane-carboxamido)ethyl]-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl-xcex1-D-cellobiopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl-xcex2-D-cellobiopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl xcex1-D-lactopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl xcex2-D-lactopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl xcex1-D-maltopyranoside, 8-Methoxycarbonyloctyl xcex2-D-maltopyranoside, 22-Methoxy-3,26-furostane-diol, Methyl xcex1-carrabioside, Methyl xcex2-carrabioside, Methyl gentiobioside; xcex1-form, Methyl gentiobioside; xcex2-form, Methyl 4-O-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, 2-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranuronosyl)-D-xylose, Methyl hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-glucoside, Methyl hepta-O-acetylmalto-biuronate, Methyl hepta-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex1-D-glucoside, Methyl hepta-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-glucoside, Methyl xcex1-D-lactopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-lactopyranoside, Methyl maltopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl octa-O-methylmalto-bionate, Methyl octa-O-methylmeli-bionate, Nasunin, Neoagarobiose, Neohesperidose, Neolactose, Neolloydosin, Nigerose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lactopyranose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-lactopyranose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex1-neolactose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex2-neolactose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-turano-furanose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-turano-furanose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex1-turano-pyranose, Octa-O-acetyl-xcex2-turano-pyranose, 6-O-Oleuropeoylsucrose, 3-Pentenoic acid, Periandrin III, Phenyl 2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,6,6xe2x80x2-hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lactoside, Phenyl 2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,6,6xe2x80x2-hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lactoside, Phenyl xcex1-D-lactopyranoside, Phenyl xcex1-D-maltoside, Phenyl xcex2-D-maltoside, Planteobiose, Primeverin, Primeverose, Primulaverin, Rhoifolin, xcex2-D-Ribofuranosyl-xcex2-D-ribo-furanoside, xcex94Robinin, Robinobiose, xcex94Rutin, Rutinose, Saikogenin F, Saikogenin G, Sambubiose, Sarsaparilloside, Solabiose, Sophoraflavanoloside, Sophorose, Strophanthobiose; Pyranose-form, Sucrose; Octa-Ac, Sucrose; Octabenzoyl, 6-O-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 2-Trehalosamine, 3-Trehalosamine, 4-Trehalosamine, xcex1,xcex1-Trehalose, xcex1,xcex1-Trehalose; Octa-Ac, xcex1,xcex2-Trehalose; xcex2,xcex2-Trehalose; Trehalose 6-(dihydrogen phosphate), xcex1,xcex1-Trehalose; 6,6xe2x80x2-dimycolate, 1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6-Triamino-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6-trideoxysucrose, 2,2,2-Trichoroethyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2,5-Trideoxy-4-O-(xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)-1,5-imino-D-arabino-hexitol, Troxerutin, Turanose, Umbilicin, Vicianose, Xylobiose, Xylobiose; Pyranose-form, Acarbose, Ajugose, Avenacin, Celloheptaose, Cellohexaose, Cellopentaose; xcex2-form, Cellotetraose, Cellotriose, xcex94Cyclamin, xcex94Cycloheptaamylose, xcex94Cyclohexaamylose, Cyclooctaamylose, 2-4-Dammarene-3,12,20-triol, Dextrantriose, 4,6-Di-O-(xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl)-D-glucopyranose, 5,6-Dimethylcytidine, Everninonitrose, Evertetrose, Evertriose, Flambeurekanose, O-xcex1-D-Galactopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x922)-O-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-(1xe2x86x921)-D-glycerol, Galactotriose, Gentianose, Gentiotetraose, Gentiotriose, F-Gitonin, Ipolearoside, 1-Kestose, 6-Kestose, Kojitriose, D-Lactonic acid, D-Lactono-1,5-lactone, Lactulosucrose, Laminaritriose, Maltohexaose, Maltopentaose, xcex1-Maltosylfructose, Maltotetraitol, Maltotetraonic acid, Maltotetraose, Maltotriose, Mannimositose, Melezitose, Methyl octa-O-methyl-D-lactonate, Neokestose, Olgose, Operculinic acid, Panose, Papyrioside L-IIa, Planteose, Raffinose, Rhynchosporosides, Solatriose, Stachyose, Strophanthotriose, Trestatin A, Umbelliferose, Verbascose, Violutin, Xanthorhamnin, Xylohexaose, Xylopentaose, Xylotetraose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-tetrofuranose, 1 2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-erythro-tetrofuranose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-erythrotetrofuranose, 3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-tetrofuranose, 1,2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-tetrofuranose, 1,2:3,3xe2x80x2-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threo-tetrofuranose, Erythrose; D-form, Erythrose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene, Erythrose; L-form, Erythrose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapiose; xcex2-L-threo-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapiose; xcex1-D-erythro-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapiose; xcex1-L-erythro-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapiose; xcex2-D-threo-furanose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex2-L-threofuranose, Threose; D-form, Threose; L-form, Threose; L-form, 2,4-O-Benzylidene, 1,3,4-Trihydroxy-2-butanone; (R)-form, 1,3,4-Trihydroxy-2-butanone; (S)-form, 2-Amino-2-dexoyarabinose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyarabinose; L-form, Arabinose; D-form, Arabinose; DL-form, Arabinose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, Arabinose diethyldithioacetal; L-form, Arabinosylamine; L-form, Benzyl arabinopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl arabinopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl arabinopyranoside; xcex1-L-form, Benzyl arabinopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Benzyl 3,4-O-benzylidene-,xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 3,4-O-(R)-benzylidene-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-arabinopyranose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, 2,3:4,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-arabinose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenearabinofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidenearabinopyranose;xcex2-D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidenearabinopyranose; -xcex2-L-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidcnc-5-O-tosyl-, xcex2-D-arabinofuranose, Methyl arabinofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl arabinofuranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl arabinofuranoside; xcex1-L-form, Methyl arabinopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl D-arabinopyranoside; xcex1-form, Methyl D-arabinopyranoside; xcex2-form, Methyl L-arabinopyranoside; xcex1-form, Methyl L-arabinopyranoside; xcex2-form, Methyl 3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-ethylidene-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidenearabinopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-methylarabinopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4-O-methylarabinopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 4-O methylarabinopyranoside; xcex1-DL-form, Methyl 5-O-tosyl-xcex1-L-arabinofuranoside, Methyl 5-O-tosyl-xcex2-L-arabinofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 5-O-trityl-xcex1-L-arabinopyranoside, Pectinose, 1,2,3,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabinofuranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabinopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-arabinopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranose, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-arabinose diethyldithioacetal, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-L-arabinose diethyldithioacetal, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-arabinopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-L-arabinopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranose, 1-Thioarabinose, L-form, 5-Thioarabinose; L-Furanose-form, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, 2-Amino-2-deoxylyxose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxylyxose; L-form, 5-O-Benzoyl-2,3-O-carbonyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranosyl bromide, Benzyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 1,2,3,5-Di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex2-L-lyxofuranose, 2,3-O-Isopropylidenelyxose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, Lyxose; D-form, Lyxose; xcex1-D-Pyranose form, Lyxose; L-form, Lyxose; DL-form, Lyxosylamine; D-form, Lyxosylamine; L-form, Lyxosyl bromide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-C-Bromo, tribenzoyl, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 2-C-chloro, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 2-C-chloro, Methyl 5-O-benzyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-lyxopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-L-lyxopyranoside, Methyl lyxofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl lyxofuranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl lyxopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl lyxopyranoside; and xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-lyxopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, D-Ribopyranosylamine, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranoside, Ribose; D-form, Methyl 5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Ribose; L-form, Methyl 5-atrityl-xcex2-D-lyxofuranoside, Ribose; DL-form, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-aceryl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranose, D-Ribothiafuranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-lyxopyranose, L-Ribothiafuranose, Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-xylofuranose, xcex1-D-Ribothiapyranose, Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranose, Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex2-D-ribopyranose, Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranose, 1-Thioribose; D-form Tetra-Ac, Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-xylopyranose, 5-Thioribose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-lyxopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranoside, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-L-xylopyranoside, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-1-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-xylofuranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxyxylose; xcex1-D-form, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranosyl chloride, 2-Amino-2-deoxyxylose; xcex1-L-form, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl chloride, 4-Aminophenyl xylopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Xylose; D-form, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidenexylofuranose; D-form, Xylose; L-form, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidenexylofuranose; D-form, 3,5-Dimesyl, Xylose; DL-form, 2-O-Cyclohexylidenexylofuranose; D-form, 3,5-Ditosyl, 1,2:3,5-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 1,2:3,5-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 3-Acetamido-1,2,5-tri-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex2-ribofuranose, 2,3-Di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranose, 3-Amino-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, 2,4-Di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranose; 2-Amino-2-deoxyribose; D-form, 2,5-Di-O-methyl-D-xylose, 2-Amino-2-deoxyribose; L-form, 3,4-Di-O-methyl-D-xylose, 3-Amino-3-deoxyribose; D-form, 3,5-Di-O-methyl-D-xylose, 1,2-O-Benzylidene-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-thio-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 2,3-O(R)-Benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenexylofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 2,3-O-(S)-Benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, Methyl 3,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylofuranoside, 5-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, Methyl 2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl riboside; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl riboside; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl riboside; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 5-Tosyl, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl riboside; xcex2-L-Pyranose-form, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl xylofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribopyranose, Methyl xylopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl xylopyranoside; xcex2-D-form3, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneribofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 2-O-Methylxylose; D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylideneribofuranose; D-form, 2-O-Methylxylose; D-form, Diethyldithioacetal, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribopyranose, 2-O-Methylxylose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribopyranose, 3-O-Methylxylose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex1-D-xylopyranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-trityl-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex2-D-xylopyranose, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,5-di-O-acetyl-3-dexoy-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-xylose diethyldithioacetal, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,5-di-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-,xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, 2,3,4,5-Tetra-O-acetyl-L-xylose diethyldithioacetal, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,4-di-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribopyranoside, 1-Thioxylose-D-form, Methyl 3-amino-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, 5-Thioxylose, Methyl 5-O-benzoyl-2,3-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methyl-D-xylose, Methyl 5-O-benzoyl-2,3-O-methylene-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, 2,3,5-Tri-O-methyl-D-xylose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Xylose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-ribofuranoside, Xylose diethyldithioacetal; L-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Xylose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose form, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Xylose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex2-D-Pyranose form, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-5-O-tosyl-B-L-ribofuranoside, Xylose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Methyl ribofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Xylose 5-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Methyl ribofuranoside; xcex2-D-form, Xylosylamine; D-form, Methyl ribofuranoside; xcex1-L-form, Xylosylamine; L-form, Methyl ribofuranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl ribopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl ribopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 5-thio-xcex1-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 5-thio-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 1-O-Acetyl-2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-allofuranose, Allose; D-form, Allose; D-form, Di-Et dithioacetal, Allose; D-form, 3-Tosyl, Allose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Ethylidene, 4,6-di-Ac, 3-benzyl, Allose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Allose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2,4,6-Tetrabenzoyl, 3-Me, Allose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, (S,S)-2,3:5,6-Di-O-ethylidene, Allose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, (R,R)-2,3:5,6-Di-O-ethylidene, 1-Ac, Allose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, (S,S)-2,3:5,6-Di-O-ethylidene, 1-Ac, Allose; L-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5,6-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxyallose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 3-Amino-1,2:5,6-di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1-O-Benzoyl-2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2:4,6-di-O-ethylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranose, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-Cyclohexylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 3-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 3-O-Methyl-xcex2-D-allopyranose, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyallose; D-form, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxyallose; xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 6-benzoyl,2-tosyl, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2-tosyl, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-ethyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2,6-ditosyl, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,Benzyl,2-Me, 6-tosyl, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-methyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-C-vinyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,4-Di-Ac, 3,6-ditosyl, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-ethylidene-xcex2-D-allopyranose, Methyl alloside; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl alloside; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; D-form, Methyl alloside; xcex2-L-Furanose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 6-Me, 5-tosyl, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; D-form, 1-(4-Nitrobenzoyl), Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-allopyranoside, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-C-nitro-xcex2-D-allopyranoside, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl 5,6-anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-allofuranoside, Helicide, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Ac, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Di-Ac, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Di-Ac, 3-tosyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Di-Ac, 3-benzyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3-Di-Me, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Benzoyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5-Benzoyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Benzoyl, 3-Me, 5-tosyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3,5-Dibenzoyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Tosyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Tosyl, Methyl 3-O-benzyl-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3,6-Ditosyl, Methyl 5,6-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Me, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3,5,6-Tri-Me, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 3-Ac, Methyl 2,6-dibenzamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 3-benzoyl, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-ethylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 3-benzyl, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 3-Me, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-allofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneallofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Benzyl, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-allofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5,6-tri-O-acetyl-(xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-xcex2-L-allofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5,6-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-allopyranose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 1,5,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2,3-O-ethylidene-xcex2-D-allofuranose, Methyl 2-O-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-ethylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranose, Methyl 2-O-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 3-O-Methyl-xcex2-D-alloypyranose, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 6-benzoyl, 2-tosyl, Altrose; D-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2-tosyl, Altrose; L-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2,6-ditosyl, Altrose; L-form, me glycoside, 2,3-dibenzyl, 6-trityl, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3-Benzyl, 2-Me, 6-tosyl, 2-Amino-2-deoxyaltrose; D-Pyranose-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-altrofuranose, Methyl alloside; -xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,4-Di-Ac, 3,6-ditosyl, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-altropyranose, Methyl alloside; -xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenealtrose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenealtrose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Methyl alloside; -xcex2-L-Furanose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 6-Me, 5-tosyl, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenealtrose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene,3-Ac, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-allopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-C-nitro-xcex2-D-allopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene, 2,3-di-Ac, Methyl 5,6-anhydro-2,3-O-Isopropylidene-xcex2-L-allofuranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Ethylidene, 2-Me, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2,3-Dibenzyl, 6-tosyl, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2-Me, 3-tosyl, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2-Me, 4,6-dibenzoyl, 3-tosyl, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2-Me, 4-Ac, 3-tosyl, 6-trityl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, Methyl altropyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2-Benzoyl, 3,4-dimesyl, 6-trityl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, 2-Tosyl, 3-benzyl, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, 2-Me, 3-tosyl, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, 2-Me, 3-benzyl, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside-xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3-Dibenzoyl, Methyl 2,3-Di-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3-Dibtosyl, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-L-altrofuranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3-Dibenzyl, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-L-altrofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxygalactose; D-form, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxygalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, 2,6-Di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranose, Methyl 4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 1,2,3,4,6-Pentra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-altropyranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactofuranose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Ac, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Mesyl, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Tosyl, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Allyl, 4-Acetamido-4-deoxy-D-galactose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Benzyl, Allyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Me, Allyl 4,6-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-Trityl, Allyl 4,6-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose; 6-hydrogen phosphate, Allyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranside, Allyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-Di-O-methylgalactose; D-form, Allyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2,3-Di-O-methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 6-benzoyl, Allyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene, 2,4-Di-O-methylgalactose; D-form, Allyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2,6-Di-Ac, 2,6-Di-O-methylgalactose; D-form, 4-Amino-4-deoxygalactose; D-form, 2,6-Di-O-methylgalactose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 4-Aminophenyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 3,4-Di-O-methylgalactose; D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 3,6-Di-O-methylgalactose; D-form, 4-Aminophenyl; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-Di-O-methylsalactose; D-form, 4-Aminophenyl; xcex2-D-form, 5,6-O-Ethylidene-D-galactose diethyldithioacetal, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 3,4-O-Ethylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 2-Azido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, 6-(4-Azido-3,5-diiodobenzamido-2-hydroxy)-6-deoxygalactose; D-form, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose; D-form, 2-Benzyl, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose; D-form, 2,3-Dibenzyl, Benzyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 2,3-dibenzyl, Galactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Galactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 2,3-dibenzyl, Benzyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 2,3-dibenzoyl, Galactose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 6-benzoyl, Galactose; L-form, Benzyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene, 2,6-dibenzoyl, Galactose diethylidithioacetal; D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, Galactose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-Pyranose-form, xcex1-1,2-O-Isopropyliene, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 4,6-O-ethylidene, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Galactose 6-dihydrogen phosphate, D-form, Benzyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Galactosylamine; D-form, 2-Bromoethyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Tetra-Ac, Idaein, 2-Bromoethyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Tetrabenzyl, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactofuranose, 2-Bromoethyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4,6-O-Benzylidene, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegalactofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 4,6-O-(1-Carboxyethylidene)galactose; (xcex2-D-Pyranose, 1xe2x80x2R)-form, 3-tosyl, 4,6-O-(1-Carboxyethylidene)galactose; (xcex2-D-Pyranose, 1xe2x80x2S)-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 3,4-O-Ethylidene, 6-tosyl, Cerebrose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Ethylidene, 3-benzyl, Chondrosamine, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Ethylidene, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 3-(methylthiomethyl), 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-D-galactopyranose, 2-O-Methylgalactose; D-form, 4,6-O-Isopropylidene-D-galactopyranose, 2-O-Methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 4,6-O-benzylidene, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene-D-galactopyranose, 3-O-Methylgalactose; D-form, 3,4-O-Isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-D-galactose, 3-O-Methylgalactose; D-form, Di-Et dithioacetal, 2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl, 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalacto-, 3-O-Methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, isopropylidene, pyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4-O-Methylgalactose; D-form, 2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl, 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalacto-, 6-O-Methylalactose; D-form, pyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-2,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 5,6-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 3-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-benzoyl-3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-benzoylgalactopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, Methyl 3,4-O-isopropylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranioside, Methyl 2-O-mesyl-3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-methylene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 2,3-Di-Me, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-(1-carboxyethylidene)-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 3,6-di-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-Di-O-benzyl-5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 2,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-di-O-methyl-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-galactofuranoside, Methyl 3,4-O-ethylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-ethylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Penta-O-acetylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl galactofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Penta-O-acetylgalactose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl galactofuranoside; xcex2-D-form, Penta-O-acetylgalactose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, Methyl xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Penta-O-acetylgalactose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Methyl xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3-Dibenzyl, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-galactose diethyldithioacetal, Methyl xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-galactopyranoside; 2,3,6-Tribenzyl, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-galactopyranoside; Tetra-Me, Phenyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Phenyl galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3,5-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucose, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Arbutin, Phenyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Asperuloside, Phenyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 2-Azido-2-dexoyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, 2-Azido-2-deoxyglucose; D-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 6-O-Benzoyl-3,5-O-benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Ac, 3-O-Benzoyl-1,2:4,6-di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3-O-Benzoyl-1,2:5,6-di-O-isoproylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methylgalactose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1-O-Benzoylglucose; xcex2-D-form, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methylgalactose; D-Furanose-form, 6-O-Benzoyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 6-O-Tosyl-D-galactopyranose, 6-O-Benzyl-3,5-O-benzylidene-1,2-O-cyclohexlyidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,6-Tri-O-benzyl-D-galactopyranose, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,4,6-Tri-O-benzyl-D-galactopyranose, 6-O-Benzyl-3,5-O-benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2,3,6-Tribenzoyl, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 3,O-Benzyl-1,2-O-cyclohexylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diamino-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 2,3-O-dibenzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,5-Tri-O-methylgalactose; D-Furanose-form, Benzyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,6-Tri-O-methylgalactose; D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,4,6-Tri-O-methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 2,3-O-dibenzyl-6-O-trityl-D-glucopyranoside, 3,4,6-Tri-O-methylgalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Benzyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl glucopyranoside-xcex1-D-form, 2-O-Benzylglucose; D-form, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 4,6-O-Benzylideneglucopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Acacipetalin, 1,2-O-Benzylideneglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2-O-Benzylideneglucose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 4-Acetamido-4-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2-O-Benzylidene-5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-5-thio-D-glucopyranose, 4,6-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetylglucopyranosyl chloride, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-6-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 6-O-Acetyl-3,5-O-benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 6-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3,5-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3-O-Acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-1,2-O-(1-methoxyethylidene)-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3-O-Acetyl-1,2:4,6-di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 6-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3-O-Acetyl-1,2:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucoseptanoside, Benzyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 6-O-Acetylglucose; D-form, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Allyl glucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Allyl glucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Amarogentin, Blepharin, Amaroswerin, 2-Bromoethyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 3-Amino-3-deoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, N-Ac, 2-Bromoethyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 4-Amino-4-deoxyglucose; D-form, 8-Carboxyoctyl glucopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-5-thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose form, N,1,3,4,6-Penta-Ac, 8-Carboxyoctyl glucopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl glucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Cerasine, 4-Aminophenyl glucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Corolin, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-diazido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, Coronarian, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Coronillin, Crassinodine, 9-Glucopyranosyltheophylline; xcex2-D-form, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Glucose; D-form, Phenylhydrazone, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3,5,6-Orthoformate, Glucose; D-form, Phenylosazone, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylideneglucofuranose-3,5-O-methylene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Glucose; D-form, Oxime, penta-Ac, Diedaclin, Glucose; D-form, Di-Me dithioacetal, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-D-glucose, Glucose; D-form, Dibenzyl dithioacetal, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyanose-form, Glucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyanose-form, Glucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxyglucose; D-form, Glucose; L-form, 2,4-Diazido-2,4-dideoxyglucose; D-form, Glucose; DL-form, 1,2:3,5-Di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, aldehydo-Glucose; D-form, 2,3,4,5,6-Pentabenzoyl, 1,2:4,6-Di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, aldehydo-Glucose; D-form, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-Ac, 1,2:4,6-Di-O-benzylidene-3-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, aldehydo-Glucose; D-form, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-Me, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, aldehydo-Glucose; D-form, Dibenzyl acetal, 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, aldehydo-Glucose; D-form, Dibenzyl acetal, 3,4:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Glucose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-(2,2,2-, Glucose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, 6-Benzoyl, 2,3:4,5-di-O-, Trifluoroethanesulfonyl), isopropylidene, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-, Glucose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, (Pentafluorobenzenesulfonyl), Glucose 1-dihydrogen phosphate; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-, Glucose 2-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, Xanthate, Glucose 3-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-tert-Butyl, Glucose 4-dihydrogen phosphate; D-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylideneglucofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-Trityl, Glucose diphenylformazan, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucoseptanoside, Glucosylamine; D-form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, D-Glucothiapyranose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-5-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucoseptanoside, Gynocardin, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptitol, 2,3-Di-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptitol; Hepta-Ac, 2,4-Di-O-methylglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 2,6-Di-O-methylglucose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3,4-Di-O-methylglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 3,5-Di-O-methylglucose; D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5-di-O-methyl-6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3,6-Di-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5-di-O-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 4,6-Di-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglucofuranose;-xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Di-O-methylglucose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglucofuranose;-xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Carbonate, 1,6-Dithioglucose; D-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneglucofuranose;-xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Thiocarbonate, Ethyl glucoside; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-xcex1-glucoseptanose, Ethyl glucoside; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl glucoside; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-5-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl glucoside; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-thio-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-mannopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, Ethyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Isoranunculin, Ethyl 3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Kanosamine, Ethyl 3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Lilioside B, Eximin, Lilioside A, Linamarin, Methyl 4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Melampyroside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-5-thio-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, 1-O-(N-Methyl)acetimidyl-2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-glucofuranoside; 5,6-Carbonate, Methyl 2-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 3-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucofuranoside; 5,6-Carbonate, Methyl 6-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-glucopyranoside; 4,6-O-Ethylidene, Methyl 3-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-dexoy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2-O-Methylglucose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 3-O-Methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 3-O-Methylglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 4-O-Methylglucose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 5-O-Methylglucose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 6-O-Methyl)lucose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucoseptanoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-glucothiapyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-glucothiapyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-isopropylideneglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-isopropylideneglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,5-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucoseptanoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-methylene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzyl-3,4,6-tri-O-inethyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-methylene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-acetyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzoyl-6-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-2lucopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-benzyl-5-O-mesyl-6-O-trityl-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-propylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-salicylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucoseptanoside, Methyl tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucothiapyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glucoseptanoside, Methyl tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucothiapyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-glucoseptanoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-di-O-methyl-2,4-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-methyl-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-thio-xcex2-D-galactoseptanoside, Methyl 2,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-2-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,5-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 3,5,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-(triphenylmethyl)glucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 6-O-(triphenylmethyl)glucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Neosamine C, 6-O-Acetylarbutin, 1,2,3,5,6-Penta-O-acetylglucofuranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetylglucopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetylglucopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-acetyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-galactoseptanose, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-galactoseptanose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-D glucose, isopropylidene, Penta-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,4,5,6-Penta-O-methylglucose; D-form, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3-O-acetyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl 2,4-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl glucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Phenyl glucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-, galactopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-, galactopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-, glucopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-, glucopyranoside, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Piptoside, Procacaciberin, Ranuncoside, Ranunculoside, Robinson ester, 1-Selenoglucose, O-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl)-, trichloroacetimidate, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl, bromide, 3,4,5,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-D-glucose, dieyldithioacetal, 1,2,3,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-5-O-methyl-xcex2-D-, glucofuranose, O-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl)-, trichloroacetimidate, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-, form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-, form, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-methylglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-, form, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methylglucose; D-Furanose-, form, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-methyl-1-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, Tetraphyllin B, 1-Thioglucose; D-form, 5-Thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 5-Thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me, glycoside, 6-phosphate, 5-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 5-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1-Bromo, tetra-Ac, 6-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,2,3,4,6-, Penta-Ac, 1-Thiomannose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 3-O-Tosylglucose; D-form, 3,5,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, glucofuranose, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(R)-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(S)-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, 1,3,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2,4-diazido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(1-methoxyethylidene)-, xcex1-D-glucopyranose, Tribenoside, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(1-methoxyethylidene)-, xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,3-Tri-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, 1,2,3-Tri-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, glucopyranose, 3,5,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzyl-1,2-O-(1-methoxyethylidene)-, xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-, glucopyranoside, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-, glucopyranoside, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methylglucose; D-Pyranose-form, 2,3,5-Tri-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2,3,6-Tri-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,4,6-Tri-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4,6-Tri-O-methylglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4,6-Tri-O-methylglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Trimethylsilyl glucopyranoside, Trimethylsilyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-, glucopyranoside, Trimethylsilyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-, galactopyranoside, Trimethylsilyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex1-D-, glucopyranoside, Trimethylsilyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-methyl-xcex2-D-, glucopyranoside, 6-Tuliposide, Uridine diphosphate glucose, Vicine, 3-O-Acetyl-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, glucofuranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxygulose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygulose; L-form, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex1-, D-gulofuranose, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, gulofuranose, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, gulofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidenegulofuranose; xcex1-D-, form, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidenegulofuranose; xcex1-D-, form, 3-Me, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-, gulofuranose, 4,6-Di-O-Ethylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, gulopyranose, Gulose; D-form, Gulose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form,4,6-Di-O-Ethylidene, 1,2-O-isopropylidene, 3-benzoyl, Gulose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form,4,6-Di-O-Ethylidene, 1,2-O-isopropylidene, 3-tosyl, Gulose; L-form, Gulose; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegulofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5,6-Di-Ac, 3-benzyl, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegulofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 6-, Benzoyl, 3-Me, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegulofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 3-, Me, 1,2-O-Isopropylidene-3,5,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-, gulofuranose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, gulofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-, gulofuranoside, Methyl gulopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl gulopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl gulopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4,6-O-, Benzylidene, 2,3-dibenzoyl, Methyl gulopyranoside; xcex1-L form, Methyl gulopyranoside; xcex2-L form, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-gulofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-gulofuranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-, gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-, gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-, gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-, gulopyranoside, Penta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-gulopyranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxyidose; D-form, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2:5:6,-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-, idofuranose, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-, idofuranose, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1,2-O-isopropylidene-6-O-, tosyl-xcex2-L-idofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-idofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-idofuranose, Idose; D-form, Idose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Idose; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, 1,2-O-isopropylideneidofuranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,2-O-isopropylideneidofuranose; xcex2-L-form, Methyl xcex1-D-idopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-idopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-L-idopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-L-idopyranoside, Neosamine B, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-5-deoxy-5-mercapto-L-, idopyranose, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-idopyranose, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-idopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzylidopyranose, 3,5,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-, idofuranose, Allyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, mannofuranoside, Allyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, mannofuranoside, Allyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-mannofuranoside, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannose; L-form, 4-Aminophenyl-mannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl-mannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, N, N-Di-Me, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Benzyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3:4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Benzyl mannoside; xcex1-D-Pyranose form, Benzyl mannoside; xcex1-D-Furanose form, Benzyl mannoside; xcex2-D-Furanose form, endo-1,2,0-(1-Benzyloxyethylidene)-xcex2-D-, mannopyranose, exo-1,2,0-(1-Benzyloxyethylidene)-xcex2-D-, mannopyranose, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxymannose; xcex1-D-Pyranose, form, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidenz-xcex1-D-mannofuranose, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-, mannofuranoside, 2,3-Di-O-methylmannose; D-form, 2,4-Di-O-methylmannose; D-form, 2,6-Di-O-methyl-D-mannose, 3,4-Di-O-methylmannose; D-form, 3,5-Di-O-methylmannose; D-form, 3,6-Di-O-methyl-D-mannose, 4,6-Di-O-methylmannose; D-form, Mannose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Mannose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Mannose; L-form, Mannosylamine; D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-benzoyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-benzyl-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dimesyl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-O-isopropylidene, xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-benzyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-ethylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-ethylidene-xcex2-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, mannofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, mannofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, mannofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 1,6-dimesyl-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-, mannofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:5,6-di-O-methylene-xcex1-D-, mannofuranoside, Methyl 2,3:4,6-di-O-methylene-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-ethylidenhemannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4,6-di-O-ethylidenemannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 3-Tosyl, Methyl 4,6-di-O-ethylidenemannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 2,3-Ditosyl, Methyl 4,6-di-O-ethylidenemannopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-Ditosyl, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidenemannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside; Methyl mannofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl mannofuranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-L-mannopyranoside, 2-O-Methylmannose; D-form, 3-O-Methylmannose; D-form, 4-O-Methylmannose; D-form, 6-O-Methylmannose; D-form, Methyl 4,6-O-methylene-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2-O-tosyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-O-tosyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-tosyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-, mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 6-tritylmannofuranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 6-O-tritylmannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 1,2,34,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranose, 1,2,34,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 1,2,34,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 1,2,34,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 1,2,34,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 2-Propenyl mannopyranoside, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranoside, endo-3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(1-, methoxyethylidene)-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, exo-3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-1,2-O-(1-, methoxyethylidene)-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 2,3,4-Tri-O-methyl-D-mannose, 2,3,6-Tri-O-methylmannose; D-form, 2,4,6-Tri-O-methylmannose; D-form, 3,4,6-Tri-O-methylmannose; xcex1-D-Pyrannose-, form, 3-O-Acetyl-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, talofuranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxytalose; D-form, 2,5-Anhydrotalose; D-form, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-L-talose, dimethylacetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-L-talose, dimethylacetal, 3-O-Benzyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, talopyranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-talofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-talofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-, talofuranose, 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-L-, talofuranose, 1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-, talopyranose, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 5,6-O-Isopropylidene, 3-benzyl, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 3-, Benzoyl, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 6-, Benzoyl, 3-Me, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 5,6-, Dibenzoyl, 3-Me, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 3-, Benzyl, 5,6-dibenzoyl, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 5-, Tosyl, 3-benzyl, 6-trityl, 1,2-O-isopropylidenetalofuranose; xcex2-L-form, 3-, benzyl, 6-trityl, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-, benzylidenetalopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-, benzylidenetalopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2,3-isopropylidene-6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-, talopyranoside, Methyl 6-O-methyl-xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-talofuranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-talofuranoside, Methyl xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl xcex2-D-talopyranoside, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-talopyranose, 1,2,3,5,6-Penta-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-talofuranoside, Talose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Talose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, 2,3-, O-isopropylidene, 4-Ac, 6-Me, Talose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Talose; L-form, 3,5,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-, talofuranose, 2-Amino-1,3,4-isosanetriol, 7-Deoxy-D-glycero-D-gluco-heptose, 7-Deoxy-L glycero-L-galacto-heptose, 7-Deoxy-L glycero-L-galacto-heptose, xcex1-, Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 7-Deoxy-L glycero-L-galacto-heptose; xcex2-, Pyranose-form, Penta-Ac, 7-Deoxy-L glycero-D-gluco-heptose; 1,2:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-L-gluco, -xcex2-heptofuranose, 1,2:6,7-Di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-L-gluco, heptofuranose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-L-glycero-xcex1-D-, galacto-7-octulopyranose trimethylendithioacetal, D-glycero-D-gulo-Heptose, D-glycero-D-gulo-Heptose; xcex1-Furanose-form, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptose; xcex1-form, D-glycero-D-galacto-Heptose; xcex2-form, D-glycero-D-manno-Heptose, D-glycero-D-manno-Heptose; Hexa-Ac, D-glycero-D-gluco-Heptose, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptose; 2,3,4,5,6,7-Hexa-, Ac, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, 1,2,3,4,6-Pentabenzoyl, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, Et glycoside, D-glycero-L-manno-Heptose; xcex2-Furanose-form, 2,3:6,7-Di-O-isopropylidene, D-glycero-L-galacto-Heptose, D-glycero-L-gluco-Heptose; xcex1-form, D-glycero-L-gluco-Heptose; xcex2-form, L-glycero-D-manno-heptose, L-glycero-D-manno heptose; 1-Phosphate, dicyclohexylammonium salt, Hikosamine; Me xcex1-glycoside, N-Ac, Hikosamine; Me xcex2-glycoside, N-Ac, Lincomycin, Lincosamine; Di-Me dithioacetal, Methyl 6-amino-6,8-dideoxy-1-thio-D-erythro-xcex1-, D-galacto-octopyranoside, Methyl 7-deoxy-L-glycero-L-galacto-xcex2-, heptofuranoside, Methyl 7-deoxy-L-glycero-L-galacto-xcex1-, heptopyranoside, Methyl 7-deoxy-L-glycero-L-galacto-xcex2-, heptopyranoside, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3:8,9:10,11-tri-O-, isopropylidene L-lyxo-xcex1-L-talo-undec-5-, enodialdo-1,4-furanoside-11,7-pyranose; (E)-, form, Methyl 5,6-dideoxy-2,3:8,9:10,11-tri-O-, isopropylidene L-lyxo-xcex1-L-talo-undec-5-, enodialdo-1,4-furanoside-11,7-pyranose; (Z)-, form, Methyl D-glycero-D-gulo-xcex1-heptofuranoside, Methyl D-glycero-D-gulo-xcex2-heptofuranoside, Methyl D-glycero-D-gulo-xcex1-heptopyranoside, Methyl D-glycero-D-gulo-xcex2-heptopyranoside, Methyl D-glycero-D-galacto-xcex1-heptopyranoside, D-erythro-D-galacto-Octose, D-erythro-L-galacto-Octose, D-erythro-L-galacto-Octose; Me glycoside, xcexd-Octose, xcexd-Octose; 1,1xe2x80x2-Anhyrdro, 1,2:3,4:6,7-Tri-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-D-, galacto-xcex1-heptopyranose, 1,2:3,4:6,7-Tri-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-L-, galacto-xcex2-heptopyranose, Anthranilic deoxyribulotide, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-1-deoxy-erythro-pentulose; D-, form, 1-(2-Carboxyanilino)-1-deoxyribulose; D-form, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-2-, pentulose, 1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-2-, pentulose, erythro-2-Pentulose; D-form, erythro-2-Pentulose; L-form, 1-Deoxy-threo-pentulose; D-form, 2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-threo-pentulofuranose, Methyl xcex1-D-threo-pentulofuranoside, 1,4-Anhydro-2-deoxy-5-O-methoxymethyl-D-erythro-pent-1-enitol, 1,4-Anhydro-2,3:5,6-di-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, 1,4-Anhydro-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-arabino-pyranose, 1,4-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, 1,4-Anhydroglucose: xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 1,4-Anhydromannitol; D-form, 1,4-Anhydromannitol; D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 6-tosyl, 1,4-Anhydro-2,3,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,4-Anhydro-2,3,6-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranoside, 1,5-Anhydro-D-allitol, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, 1,5-Anhydrogalactitol; D-form, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol: D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Ac, 1,5-Anhydroglucitol; D-form, Tetra-Ac, 1,5-Anhydro-2,3,6-tri-O-benzoyl-4-deoxy-L-erythro-hex-4-enitol, Arabinal; D-form, Arabinal; L-form, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-D-arabinal, 3,4-Di-O-acetyl-L-arabinal, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-D-arabinal, Styracitol, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-1,5-anhydro-6-deoxy-D-xylo-hex-5-enitol, 1,6-Anhydro-endo-3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-exo-3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranose-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-endo-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranose-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-exo-benzylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-4-O-exo-benzyl-2-O-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-threo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-4S-phenyl-4-thio-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-diazido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranos, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-di-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-2-enopyranose-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hex-3-enopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glycero-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-di-O-tosyl-O-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydrogalactofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 1,6-Anhydrogalactofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 2-Tosyl, 1,6-Anhydrogalactofuranose; xcex1D-form, 3-Tosyl, 1,6-Anhydrogalactofuranose; xcex1-D-form, 5-Tosyl, 1,6-Anhydrogalactopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tri-Ac, 1,6-Anhydroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzyl, 1,6-Anhydroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 1,6-Anhydrogulose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 1,6-Anhydrogulose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tri-Ac, 1,6-Anhydrogulose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 1,6-Anhydrogulose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tritosyl, 1,6-Anhydrogulose; xcex1-L-Furanose-form, 1,6-Anhydro-erythro-hex-3-enopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-lyxo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-ribo-hexopyranos-2-ulose, xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranos-3-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-arabino-hexo-pyranos-4-ulose, xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-lyxo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-ribo-hexopyranos-4-ulose, xcex2-D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-iso-propylidene-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-gulofuranose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranose-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranose-4-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranose-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranose-2-ulose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-mannofuranose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 1,6-Anhydromannose-xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-O-Benzylidene, 1,6-Anhydromannose-xcex2-D-Furanose-form, 1,6-Anhydromannose-xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Tritosyl, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3,4-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-galacto-pyranoside, 1,6-Anhydro-2,3,5-tri-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucose, 2,4-Di-O-acetyl-1,6-anydro-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, 2,4-Di-O-acetyl-1,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-hexopyranose-3-ulose, 2,4-Dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,6-Anhydro, D-Galactosan, Lactosan, Levoglucansan, D-Mannosan, Multistriatin, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-1,6-anhydro-xcex1-L-gulofuranose, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-1,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-mannofuranose, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-1,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 2,3-Anhydroallopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 2,3-Anhydro-6-O-benzyl-5-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-allofuranose, 2,3-Anhydro-5,6-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-allofuranose, 2,3-Anhydro-5,6-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-allofuranose, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-p-nitrobenzyl, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-tosyl, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex1-D-Furanose-form, Et glycoside, 5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-p-nitrobenzoyl, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Me glycoside, 5-tosyl, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Et glycoside, 5-Ac, 2,3-Anhydrolyxose; xcex2-D-Furanose-form, Et glycoside, 5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,3-Anhydroribofuranose; xcex1-D-form, Me glycoside, 5-nitrobenzoyl, 2,3-Anhydroribofuranose; xcex2-D-form, Me glycoside, 5-tosyl, 2,3-Anhydroribopyranose; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl glycoside, 4-triflate, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-allo-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1D-allo-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-manno-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-manno-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-manno-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-ribo-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-manno-pyranoside, Ethyl 5-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-lyxo-furanoside, Ethyl 2,3-Anhydro-xcex1-D-lyxo-furanoside, Ethyl 2,3-Anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-furanoside, Methyl 4-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-gulo-pyranoside, Methyl 4-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-gulo-pyranoside, Methyl 5-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-lyxopyranoside, Methyl 5-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 5-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-allo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-allo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-allo-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylideneallopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-allo-pyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-gulo-pyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-gulo-pyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-manno-pyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex2-D-manno-pyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-C-nitro-xcex2-D-allopyranoside; Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidenetalopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro4,6-O-benzylidenetalopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-lyxo-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-lyxo-furanoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-deoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-deoxy-xcex2-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-methyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-methyl-xcex2-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-L-erythro-pentopyranosid-4-ulose, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex1-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-4-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-(tri-phenylmethyl)-xcex1-D-ribo-pyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-6-O-trityl-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-anhydro-5-O-trityl-xcex2-D-lyxopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3-anhydro-4,6-O-benzylidene-xcex1-D-manno-pyranoside, 1,5,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2,3-anhydro-xcex2-D-allofuranose, Allonic acid; D-form, 2,5-Anhydro, Me ester, Alltronic acid; 2,5-Anhydro, 3,4,6-tribenzoyl, 2,5-Anhydro-D-allonic acid, 2,5-Anhydroallose; DL-form, 2,5-Anhydro-6-O-benzoyl-3,4-O-isopropylidene-D-allo-nonitrile, 2,5-Anhydro-6-O-benzoyl-3,4-O-isopropylidene-D-allose, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4-di-O-tosyl-D-lyxose dimethyl acetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4-di-O-tosyl-L-lyxose dimethyl acetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4-O-isopropylidene-D-allonitrile, 2,5-Anhydrotalitol; D-form, 2,5-Anhydrotalose; D-form, 2,5-Anhydro-6-O-tosyl-L-idose dimethyl acetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3-O-tosyl-D-xylose dimethyl acetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-D-allononitrile, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-L-talose dimethylacetal, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-D-allose, 2,5-Anhydro-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-L-talose dimethylacetal, 2,5-Anhydroxylose; D-form, Dimethyl acetal, 3,4-ditosyl, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-galacto-hept-1-enitol; D-form, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-gluco-hept-1-enitol; D-form, 2,6-Anhydro-1-deoxy-3,4,5,7-tetra-O-acetyl-D-gluco-hept-1-enitol, 2,6-Anhydrofructofuranose; xcex2-D-fructofuranose, 3,4-Anhydro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-tagatose, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-6-deoxy-arabino-hex-5-enopyranoside; xcex1-L-form, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-6-deoxy-ribo-hex-5-enopyranoside; xcex2-L-form, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-1,6-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-tagatofuranoside, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-1,6-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-tagatofuranoside, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-xcex1-D-tagatofuranoside, Methyl 3,4-anhydro-xcex2-D-tagatofuranoside, Methyl 1,6-di-O-acetyl-3,4-anhydro-xcex1-D-tagato-furanoside, Methyl 1,6-di-O-acetyl-3,4-anhydro-xcex2-D-tagato-furanoside, Agarobiose, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-D-allo-hept-1-ynitol, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-D-allo-hept-1-ynitol, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-altro-hept-1-ynitol, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-allo-hept-1-ynitol, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-dideoxy-4,5-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 3,6-Anhydrogalactose; D-form, 3,6-Anhydrogalactose; L-form, 3,6-Anhydroglucose; D-form, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranose, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-L-galactose, 3,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Ethyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-2-(formylamino)-4,5:7,8-di-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-L-manno-octonate, Ethyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-4.5-O-isopropylidene-D-allo-heptonate, Methyl 2-acetamido-4-O-acetyl-3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-4,5:7,8-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-D-talo-octonate, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-4,5:7,8-di-O-isopropylidene-D-glycero-D-galacto-octonate, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-4,5,7-tri-O-benzyl-2-deoxy-allo-heptonate, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, Methyl 4,6-anhydro-2,3-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-gluco-furanose, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-L-form, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-3-O-mesyl-xcex2-L-idofuranose, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-3-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-gulofuranose, 5,6-Anhydro-1,2-O-iso-propylidene-3-O-tosyl-xcex2-L-idofuranose, Methyl 5,6-Anhydro-2,3-O-iso-propylidene-3-O-xcex2-L-allo-furanoside, 4-O-Acetyl-1,6:2,3-dianhydro-xcex2-D-eulopyranose, 2,5-Di-O-acetyl-1,4:3,5-dianhydro-D-iditol, xcexd-Octose; 1,1xe2x80x2-Anhydro, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4:6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetylglucopyranosyl chloride, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetylglucopyranosyl chloride; xcex1-D-form, 2-Acetamido-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, Acetobromocellobiose, Acetobromo-L-fucose, Acetobromoglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Acetobromoglucose; xcex2-Pyranose-form, Acetobromoglucose; xcex1-L-Pyranose-form, Acetobromoisoprimeverose, Acetobromolactose, Acetobromolactose, Acetobromomaltose, Acetobromo-L-rhamnose, Acetobromorutinose, Acetobromosophorose, Acetobromomoturanose, Acetochlorocellobiose, Acetochlorogentiobiose, Acetochlorolactose, Acetochloromaltose, Acetochloroprimeverose, Acetochlororutinose, Acetochloroturanose, 4-O-Acetyl-2,3-O-carbonyl-xcex1-L-rhamnopyranosyl bromide, 2-O-Acetyl-3,5-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl fluoride, 3-O-Acetyl-2,5-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl fluoride, 5-O-Acetyl-2,3-di-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl fluoride, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, Tri-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, Tri-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosyl bromide, Arabinofuranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, Tris-4-nitrobenzoyl, Arabinofuranosyl chloride; xcex1-D-form, Tris(4-nitro-benzoyl), Arabinofuranosyl chloride; xcex1-D-form, Tribenzyl, 2-Azido-5-O-benzoyl-3-O-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-arabino-furanosyl chloride, 2-Azido-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, 2-Benzamido-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 5-O-Benzoyl-2,3-O-carbonyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranosyl bromide, 2-O-Benzyl-3,5-bis-O-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-arabino-furanosyl chloride, 2-O-Benzyl-3,4,6-tris(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 2-O-Benzyl-3,4,6-tris(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 6-Bromo-6-deoxy-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 1-Deoxy-1-fluoro-2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene-D-fructose, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-1,2:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-galactopyranose, 1-Deoxy-1-fluorofructose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-6-fluorogalactose; L-Pyranose-form, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 1xe2x80x2-Deoxy-1xe2x80x2-fluorosucrose, 6-Deoxy-6-iodo-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranosyl bromide, 6-Deoxy-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-L-mannopyranosyl chloride, 2-Deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-2-trifluoroacetamido-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 2,3-Di-O-benzoyl-5-O-tosyl-xcex1-L-arabinofuranosyl bromide, 2,3-Di-O-benzyl-5-O-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-arabinofuranosyl chloride, 1,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-3,4-O-isopropylidene-D-mannitol, xcex941,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-mannitol; D-form, 1,6-Dibromo-1,6-dideoxy-mannitol; D-form, 3,4-O-Iso-propylidene, 2-5-di-Ac, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-mannofuranosyl chloride, Galactosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3,4-Tri-Ac, 6-tosyl, Galactosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4,6-Tri-Ac, 2-trichloroacetyl, Galactosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Tetrabenzyl, Galactosyl chloride; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 3,4,6-Tri-Ac, 2-(trichloroacetyl), Glucopyranosyl fluoride; xcex1-D-form, Glucopyranosyl fluoride; xcex1-D-form, 6-Trityl, Hepta-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-bromide, Hexa-O-acetyl-robinobiosyl chloride, Lyxosyl bromide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-C-Bromo, tribenzyl, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzyl, 2-C-chloro, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzyl, 2-C-chloro, Mannosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 4,6-Di-Ac, 2,3-dibenzyl, Mannosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,4-Di-Ac, 3,6-dibenzyl, Mannosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Di-O-cyclohexylidene, Methyl 6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 2-O-Nitro-3,5-bis(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-arabino-fuanosyl chloride, 2-O-Nitro-3,5-bis(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex2-D-arabino-furanosyl chloride, Rhamnopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-L-form, Tribenzyl, Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 5,(4-nitrobenzoyl), Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, 3,5-Dibenzyl, Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, 3,5-Dibenzoyl, 2-Ac, Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, 3,5-Dibenzoyl, 2,(4-nitrobenzoyl), Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, Tribenzoyl, Ribofuranosyl bromide; xcex2-D-form, Tris(4-nitrobenzoyl), Ribofuranosyl chloride; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 5-trityl, Ribofuranosyl chloride; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 5-Me, Ribofuranosyl chloride; xcex2-D-form, 2,3-O-Isopropylidene, 5-methoxymethyl, 2,3,5,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactofuranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-galactopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl fluoride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosyl fluoride, 6-O-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosyl)-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-manno-pyransoyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-manno-pyransoyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-manno-pyransoyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-5-thio-xcex1-D-gluco-pyransoyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl fluoride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-manno-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-manno-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-manno-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranosyl fluoride, 5-Thioglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1-Bromo, tetra-Ac, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-arabinopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-arabinopyranosyl chloride, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-benzamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-2-nitroso-glucopyranosyl chloride; xcex1-D-form, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosyl-2-ulose chloride, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxofuranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-ribofuranosyl chloride, 2,3,5-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-aceryl-xcex1-D-xylopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-arabino-furanosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-arabino-furanosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-arabino-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-L-arabino-pyranosyl bromide, 2,3,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranosyl-2-ulose bromide, 2,3,5-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-ribofuranosyl fluoride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-ribopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-ribopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-ribopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-xylopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzoyl-xcex2-D-xylopyranosyl chloride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-L-fucopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,5-Tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-ribofuranosyl fluoride, Acetobromomelibiose, Acetochloromelibiose, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-dideoxy-2,4-diflouro-glucopyranose; xcex2-D-form, 2-Azido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetrabenzamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 1-(2-Bromo-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)-4-methylpyridinium bromide, 2-Deoxy-2-fluoroarabinose; D-form, 2-Deoxy-2-fluoroglucose; D-form, 4-Deoxy-4-fluoro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-tagatopyranose, 4-Deoxy-4-fluoro-D-tagatose, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 3,4-Di-O-benzoyl-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-lyxopyranosyl bromide, 2,4-Dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucose; D-form, 2,4-Dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,6-Anhydro, Lyxosyl bromide; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-C-Bromo, tribenzoyl, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 2-C-chloro, Lyxosyl chloride; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Tribenzoyl, 2-C-chloro, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-bromo-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribohexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 4,6-O-benzylidene-2-bromo-2,3-dideoxy-threo-hex-3-enopyranoside; -xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-deoxy-2-fluoro-xcex1-D-arabino-furanoside, Methyl 3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-2-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,4,6-Tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetra-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetraamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-glucose; D-form, 1,3,4,5-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-L-sorbo-pyranosyl bromide, 1,3,4,5-Tetra-O-benzoyl-xcex1-L-sorbo-pyranosyl chloride, Benzyl 3-deoxy-3-fluoro-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetrabenzamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2-O-Cyclohexylidene-3-deoxy-3-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 3-Deoxy-3-fluoro-D-gluconic acid, 3-Deoxy-3-fluoroglucose; D-form, Methyl 3-bromo-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid-4-ulose, 2,3,4,6-Tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetra-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-3-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-3-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetraamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxyglucose; D-form, 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucopyranose; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetrabenzamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 4-Deoxy-4-fluoroglucose; D-form, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxygalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 4,6-Dichloro-4,6-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 2,4-Dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucose; D-form, 2,4-Dideoxy-2,4-difluoroglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1,6-Anhydro, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-2,3-di-O-tosylxcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,3,4,6-Tetraacetoamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetraamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxyglucose; D-form, 5-Deoxy-5-fluoro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 5-Deoxy-5-fluoroxylose; D-Furanose-form, 2,3,4,6-Tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetra-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucpyranose, 3,5-O-Benzylidene-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetraacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxyxcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4,6-tetrabenzamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-D-glucopyranoside, 6-Bromo-6-deoxy-1,2:3,4-di-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 6-Bromo-6-deoxy-1,2:3 ,4-di-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-L-galactopyranose, 6-Bromo-6-deoxy-1,2:3,5di-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 6-Bromo-6-deoxygalactose; D-Pyranose-form, 6-Bromo-6-deoxyglucose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-1,2:3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-1,2:3,5-di-O-methyl-ene-xcex1-D-glucofuranose, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-galactopyranose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), 6-Deoxy-6-fluorogalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 6-Deoxy-6-fluoroglucose; D-form, 6-Deoxy-6-iodo-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranosyl bromide, 4,6-Dichloro-4,6-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 6xe2x80x2,6-Dichloro-6xe2x80x2,6-dideoxyhexabenxoyl-sucrose, 1,2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Hepta-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-iodo-D-lactose, Methyl 4-O-benzoyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-galactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 4-O-benzoyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-galactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 4-O-benzoyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4-O-benzoyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-glucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-galacto-pyranoside, Methyl 6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-gluco-pyranoside, Methyl 6-bromo-6-deoxy-3,4-O-iso-propylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-bromo-6-deoxy-3,4-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,4-di-O-acetyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-3-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-benzyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-bromo-6-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 1,2,3,4-Tetra-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 2,3,4,6-Tetraamine-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-glucose; D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-6-deoxy-6-fluoro-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl fluoride, N-Acetyl-L-arabinosylamine, N-Acetyl-D-mannopyranosylamine, N-Acetyl-2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosylamine, N-Acetyl-2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranosylamine, N-Acetyl-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-D-xylosamine, N-Acetyl-2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-L-xylosamine, N-Acetyl-D-xylosamine, Arabinosylamine; L-form, N-Benzoyl-D-mannopyranosylamine, N-Benzyl-D-glucosylamine, N-Benzyl-D-mannopyranosylamine, 1-(2-Bromo-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)-4-methylpyridinium bromide, 2,3:5,6-Di-O-isopropylidene-N-phenyl-D-mannosylamine, Fructosylamine; D-form, N-Benzyl, Fructosylamine; D-form, N-Phenyl, Galactosylamine; D-form, 1-(xcex1-D-Glucopyranosyl)pyridinium bromide, 1-(xcex2-D-Glucopyranosyl)pyridinium bromide, Glucosylamine; D-form, Glucosylamine; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, N-Phenyl, 2,3,4,6-tetra-Ac1,2:3,4-Di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-2-, pentulose, 6-(1H-Indol-3-yl)-8-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydroxypentyl)-2-,4,7-(1H, 3H, 8H)-pteridinetrione, I-00009, Lyxosylamine; D-form, Lyxosylamine; D-form, N-(4-Nitrophenyl), in L-00059, Lyxosylamine; L-form, Mannosylamine; D-form, Mannosylamine; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, N-Methyl-L-rhamnopyranosylamine, N-Phenyl-D-arabinosylamine, N-Phenyl-L-arabinosylamine, N-Phenylxcex1-D-galactopyranosylamine, N-Phenyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranosylamine, N-Phenyl-xcex1-D-glucosylamine, N-Phenyl-xcex2-D-glucosylamine, N-Phenyl-L-rhamnopyranosylamine, Rhamnosylamine: L-Pyranose-form, D-Ribopyranosylamine, Ribosylamine; D-Pyranose-form, N-Ph, Sorbosylamine: L-form, Sorbosylamine; L-form, N-Benzyl, Sorbosylamine; L-form, N-Phenyl, 1-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl)pyridinium bromide, 1-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-alucopyranosyl)pyridinium bromide, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-glucosylamine, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-D-mannosylamine, 1-(2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-benzylglucopyranosyl)pyridinium(1+); xcex2-D-form, Trigluoromethanesulfonat, 1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Triamino-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-trideoxysucrose, 1-(Xylopyranosyl)pyridinium(1+); xcex1-D-form, Bromide, 1-(Xylopyranosyl)pyridinium(1+); xcex2-D-form, Bromide, Xylosylamine; D-form, Xylosylamine; L-form, 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 2-Acetamido-3-O-(2-acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-erythro-hex-2-enofuranosyl)-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-arabino-hex-1-enitol, 2-Acetamido-1-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-1-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-1-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 4-Acetamido-2-amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-1,4-anhydro-2-deoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-arabino-hex-1-enitol; D-form, 2-Acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-deoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-D-allose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-D-arabinose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-L-arabinose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-1,3-di-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-1,3-di-O-acetyl-4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4-di-O-methyl-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,6-di-O-methyl-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-4,6-di-O-methyl-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-D-galactose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxyglucose; D-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Acetamido-2deoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucose 1-(dihydrogen phosphate), 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-D-mannose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-4-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-6-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-mannopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-L-mannopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetylglucopyranosyl chloride, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-methyl-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-L-xylose, 2-Acetamido-2,6-dideoxy-D-galactose, 2-Acetamido-2,6-dideoxy-L-galactose, 2-Acetamido-2,6-dideoxy-D-glucose, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enono acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-deoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enonolactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-erythro-hex-2-enono-1,4-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-D-threo-hex-2-enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-1,2-dideoxy-D-arabino-hex-1-enopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dieoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-5,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2-enonic acid xcex3-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-erythro-hex-2-enono 1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-D-threo-hex-2 enono-1,5-lactone, 2-Acetamido-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl chloride, Allyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Allyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2-Amino-N-benzyloxycarbonyl-2-deoxy-D-glucopyranose, 2-Amino-5-O-carbamoyl-2-deoxy-L-xylonic acid, 2xe2x80x2-Amino-2xe2x80x2-deoxyadenosine, 2-Amino-2-deoxyallose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyaltrose; D-Pyranose-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyaltruronic acid; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyarabinose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyarabinose; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-4,6-di-O-methyl-D-glucose, 2-Amino-2-deoxygalactopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, Tri-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl phosphate, 2-Amino-2-deoxygalacturonic acid; D-form, 9-(2-Amino-2-deoxyglucofuranosyl)adenine; xcex1-D-form, 9-(2-Amino-2-deoxyglucofuranosyl)adenine; xcex2-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 2-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 3,4,6-Tri-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, Me ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Benzoyl, Et ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 4,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 3,4,6-tribenzyl, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 5,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, Me ester, 3,4.5,6-tetra-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,4-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,4-lactone, 5,6-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 3,4,6-tribenzyl, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 3,4-di-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 4,5-O-isopropylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, N-Ac, 1,5-lactone, 4,6-O-benzylidene, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form, Tri-Ac, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl phosphate; xcex1-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose; D-form, N-Me, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 2-Amino-2deoxyglucose; 1-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-Form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose 3-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucose 6-(dihydrogen phosphate); D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygluconic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxygulose; D-form, 2-Amino-w-deoxygulose; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyguluronic acid; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyidose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyidose; L-form, 2-Amino-2deoxylyxose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxylyxose; L-form, 2-Amino-2deoxymannose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxylyxose; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannose; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxymannuronic acid; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-3-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-4-O-methylglucose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-6-O-methylglucose; D-form, 9-(2-Amino-2-deoxyribofuranosyl)adenine; xcex1-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyribose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyribose; L-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxytalose; D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyroanose, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyroanose, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-3,4,5xe2x80x2-tri-O-benzoyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-D-xylonic acid, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-L-xylonic acid, 2-Amino-2-deoxyxylose; xcex1-D-form, 2-Amino-2-deoxyxylose; xcex1-L-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxy galactose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6,-dideoxygalactose; L-form, 2-Amino-2,6,-dideoxygalactose; DL-form, 2-Amino-2,6,-dideoxyglucose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6,-dideoxyglucose; L-form, 2-Amino-2,6,-dideoxyglucose; L-form, N-Me, 2-Amino-2,3-dideoxy-ribo-hexopyranose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxymannose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxymannose; L-form, 2-Amino-2,6-dideoxytalose; D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2-Amino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-6-methylamino-D-ribo-heptose, in xcex2P-00019, 2-Amino-3,4,5-trihydroxypentanoic acid; (2R,3R,4R)-form, 4, O-Isopropylidene, 2-Benzamido-2-deoxy-D-allose, 2-Benzamido-2-deoxyglucose; D-form, 2-Benzamido-2-deoxy-1,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Benzamido-3,4,6-tri-O-benzoyl-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, Benzyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2-acetamido-3-O-benzyl-4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2-acetamido-3,6-di-O-benzyl-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside-3-(dihydrogen phosphate), Benzyl 2-amino-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Benzyl 2-amino-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl 2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 2,3-diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diamino-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Chondrosamine, Chondrosine, 2-Deoxy-2-(-hydroxytetradecanoylamino)glucose; (D,R) form, 2-Deoxy-2-(3-hydroxytetradecanoylamino)glucose; (D,S)-form, 2-Deoxy-2-phthalimidoglucose; xcex2-D-pyranose form, 2-Deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-w-trifluoroacetamido-xcex1-D-galactopyranosyl bromide, 2,4-Diacetamido-1,3-di-O-acetyl-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucopyranose, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 2,3-Diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-D-glucose, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy xcex1-D-mannopyranose, 2,6-Diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-D-erythro-hexose diethyl dithioacetal, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-galactose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucose, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyallose, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxyallose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose form, 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxyglucose; D-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucuronic acid; D-form, 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxymannose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,6-Diamino-24,5,6-tetradeoxy-arabino-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-lyxo-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-ribo-heptaric acid, 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-xylo-heptaric acid, 3,4-Di-O-methyl-D-glucosamine, 3,6-Di-O-methyl-D-glucosamine, 8-Ethoxycarbonyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 8-Ethoxycarbonyloctyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-glycero-hex-4-enopyranoside, Ethyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Ethyl xcex2-D-glucosaminide, Hybrimycin A1, HybrimycinC2, Kasuganobiosamine, Lacto-N-biose-I, Lansioside A, 2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, [2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl]-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, 2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxygalactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, [2-(4-Methoxycarbonylbutanecarboxamido)ethyl]-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 8-(Methoxycarbonyl)octyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 8-(Methoxycarbonyl)octyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 8-(Methoxycarbonyl)octyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 8-(Methoxycarbonyl)octyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2-acetamido-4-O-acetyl-3,6-anhydro-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2-Methyl-[2-acetamido-4-O-acetyl-6-O-benzyl-3-O-(2-butenyl)-1,2-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyrano]-[2,1-d]-2-oxazol Methyl 2-acetamido-3-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-4,6-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-3-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranosie, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranosie, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-4,6-di-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex94-D- form, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-gulopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-6-O-mesyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-methylglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-4-O-methylglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-6-O-methylglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-6-tosyl-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-6-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-benzyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzyldene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-idopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-idopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-altropyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-lyxofuranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2-deoxy-xcex2-L-riopyranoside, Methyl 2-amino-2-dideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-anhydro-2-acetamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex1-ribo hexopyranosid-3-ulose, Methyl 2-benzamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-3-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-2-deoxy-4,6-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-2-deoxyglucoyranoside; xcex1-D-form, Methyl 2-benzamido-2-deoxy-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2-benzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-1-thio-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6,7-pentadeoxy-xcex1-DL-ribo-heptopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuanoside, Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo hexopyranoside, Methyl 3,5-di-O-acetyl-2-benzamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-xylofuranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-acetyl-2,3-dibenzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-diamino-2,3,4,5-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythrohexopyranoside, Methyl 2,6-dibenzamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-dibenzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-2,3-di-O-tosyl-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-dichloro-4,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 2-Methyl-(3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-1,2-dideoxyglucopyrano[2,1-d]-2-oxazoline; xcex1-D-form, Metrizamide, Neosamine B, Neosamine C, Paromamine, Pneumosamine, Purpurosamine B, Streptobiosamine, 1,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-2-(N-acetylbenzamido)-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 2-Trehalosamine, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-benzamido-2-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, 3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl bromide, O-(3,4,6-Tri-O-acetyl-2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)trichloracetimidate, 2,3,5-Triamino-2,3,5-trideoxy-D-arabinono-1,4-lactone, 3,4,6-Tri-O-benzyl-D-glucosamine, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxy-3-O-xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2-acetamido-2-deoxyglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 2,2,2-Trichloroethyl 2-doxxy-3,6di-O-benzyl-2-phthalimido-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, 3,4,6-Tri-O-methyl-d-glucosamine, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2:5,6-di-O-isopropyolidene-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex2-D-allufuranose, 3-Acetamido-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-D-glucopyranose, 3-Acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-D-galactose, 3-Acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-D-talose, 3-Acetamido-1,2,5-tri-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, 3-Acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-arabino-hexopyranose, 3-Acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-lyxo-hexose, Aclacinomycin A, Aclacinomycin B, Acosamine, Akalvine, 3-Amino-3-deoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, Me glycoside, N-Ac, 3-Amino-3-deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-ribofuranose, 3-Amino-3-deoxyribose, 3-Amino-1,2:5,6-di-O-cyclohexylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-allofuranose, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxyglucose, D-form, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxyglucose; L-form, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxytalose; D-form, 3-Amino-3,6-dideoxytalose; L-form, 3-Amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-arabino-hexose; D-Pyranose-form, Amphotericin B, Aneolamycin, 3-Benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranose, 3-Benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-D-lyxo-hexose, 3-Benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-L-lyxo-hexose, Benzyl 2,3-diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Daunosamine; L-form, 3-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-(N-methylacetamido)-xcex2-L-arabinofuranose, 3-Deoxy-1,2-O-isopropylidene-3-(N-methylacetamido)-xcex1-D-xylofuranose, 3-Deoxy-3-(N-methylacetamido)-L-arabinose, 3-Deoxy-3-methylaminoxylose; D-form, 10-Deoxymethymycin, Desosamine, 2,3-Diacetamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, in D-00147, 2,3-Diaminto-2,3-dideoxyallose; D-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxygalactose; D-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form, 2,3-Diamino-2,3-dideoxyglucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 3,6-Diamino-5-hydroxyhexanoic acid, 3,6-Dideoxy-3-dimethylaminoelucose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 3,6-Dideoxy-3-dimethylaminoglucose; xcex2-L-Pyranose-form, 3-(Dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-lyxo-hexapyranose; xcex94-D-form, 3-(Dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-arabino-hexose; D-form, Ethyl 3-benzamido-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Ethyl 3,4,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Garosamine; L-form, Hedamycin, Isorhodomycin A, Kanosamine, Methyl 3-acetamido-2-O-acetyl-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-4-O-acetyl-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,5-di-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,5-di-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,4-di-O-acetyl-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-ribopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,4-di-O-acetyl-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-talopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-talopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-acetylamino-3-deoxy-2,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-4,6-O-benzylidene-3-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribofuranose, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex2-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-3-C-methyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-L-lyxo-hexoside, Methyl 3-amino-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-4-O-benzoyl-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex2-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-benzamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-3-C-methyl-xcex1-L-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 5-O-benzyl-3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex1-D-xylofuranoside, Methyl 5-O-benzyl-3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex2-D-xylofuranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-2,5-di-O-benzyl-3-(N-methylacetamido)-xcex1-D-xylofuranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-methylamino-xcex1-D-arabinofuranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-methylamino-xcex1-D-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex1-L-arbinopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex1-D-xylopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-3-(methylamino)-xcex2-L-xylopyranoside, Methyl 3-deoxy-4-C-methyl-3-(N-methylacetamido)-xcex2-L-arabinopyranoside, Methyl 4,6-di-O-acetyl-2,3-dibenzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 2,3-dibenzamido-2,3-dideoxy-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3,6-dideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-L-glucopyranoside, Methyl 3-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexapyranoside, Methyl 3-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 3-(dimethylamino)-2,3,6-trieoxy-xcex1-D-lyxo-hexopyranoside, Methyl (methyl 3-benzamido-2-O-benzoyl-3,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranosid)uronate, Methyl (methyl 3-benzamido-2-O-benzoyl-3,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside)uronate, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex1-L-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,3,6-trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xcex2-L-ribo-hexopyranoside, Mycosamine, Rhodosamine, Ristosamine, 3-Trehalosamine, 2,3,5-Triamino-2,3,5-trideoxy-D-arabinono-1,4-lactone, 3,4,6-Trideoxy-3-dimethylamino-xylo-hexose; L-form, Vancosamine, 4-Acetamido-2-amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucose, 4-Acetamido-4-deoxy-D-galactose, Amicetamine, 4-Amino-4-deoxygalactose; D-form, 4-Amino-4-deoxyglucuronic acid; D-form, 4-Amino-4,6-dideoxygalactose; D-Pyranose-form, 4-Amino-4,6-dideoxymannose; D-form, 4-Amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-arabino-hexose; L-form, Benzyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diamino-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Benzyl 2,4-diamino-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 2,4-Diacetamido-1,3-di-O-acetyl-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucopyranose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4-dideoxy-D-glucose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-galactose, 2,4-Diacetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-D-glucose, 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxygalactose; 2,4-Diamino-2,4-dideoxyglucose; 4,6-Dideoxy-4-methylamino-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 4,6-Dideoxy-3-C-methyl-4-(methylamino)mannose, D-form, 4-Dimethylamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-threo-hexose; D-form, Ethyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Forosamine, wGougerotin, Kasuganobiosamine, Kijanose; D-form, Methyl 4-acetamido-4-deoxyerythrofuranoside; L-form, 2,3-Di-Ac, Methyl 4-acetamido-4-deoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-3-O-methyl-2,4,6-trideoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,5-trideoxy-3-O-methylxcex1-L-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-L-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-(acetamido)-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-acetamido-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex2-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-4-deoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl 4-amino-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino-4,6-dideoxy-xcex1-L-mannopyranoside, Methyl 4-amino,2,3,5-trideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranosiduronic acid, Methyl 4-amino-2,4,6-trideoxy-3-O-methyl-xcex1-D-xylo-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,7-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 2,4-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex2-D-arabino-hexopyranoside, Methyl 4-(dimethylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-threo-hexopyranoside, Methyl xcex1-sibrosaminide, Methyl xcex2-sibrosaminide, Mitiphylline, 4-Trehalosamine, Viosamine, N-Acetylneuraminic acid, 6-O-(N-Acetyl-xcex1-D-neuraminyl)-D-galactose, 5-Amino-5-deoxymannose, A-00130, 1,5-Dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol, 1,5-Dideoxy-1,5-(methylimino)-D-glucitol, N-Glycolylneuraminic acid, Neuraminic acid, Sialic acid, 2,3,5-Triamino-2,3,5-trideoxy-D-arabinono-1,4-lactone, 1,2,5-Trideoxy-4-O-(xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)-1,5-imino-D-arabino-hexitol, 6-Acetamido-6-deoxy-1,2,3,4-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-glucopyranose, 6-Acetamido-6-deoxy-1,2,3,4-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 6-Amino-6-deoxy-1,2,3,4-di-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 6-Amino-6-deoxygalactose; D-form, 6-Amino-6-deoxyglucose; D-form, 2-Amino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-6-methylamino-D-ribo-heptose, 6-(4-Azido-3,5-diiodobenzamido-2-hydroxy)-6-deoxygalactose; D-form; 6-Benzamido-6-deoxy-D-galactose; 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside; 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranose; 2,6-Diacetamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-mannopyranose; 2,6-Diacetamido-2,3,4,5-tetradeoxy-D-erythro-hexose diethyl dithioacetal; 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxyallose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form; 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxygalactose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form; 2,6-Diamino-2,6-dideoxymannose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form; 6xe2x80x2,6-Diamino-6xe2x80x2,6-dideoxysucrose; 3,6-Diamino-5-hydroxyhexanoic acid; 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-arabino-heptaric acid; 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-lyxo-heptaric acid; 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-ribo-heptaric acid; 2,6-Diamino-2,4,5,6-tetradeoxy-xylo-heptaric acid; Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-flycero-hex-4-enopyranoside; Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexapyranoside; Ethyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexapyranoside; w Gougerotin; Lincosamine; Di-Me dithioacetal; Methyl 6-amino-6,8-dideoxy-1-thio-D-erythro-xcex1-D-galacto-octopyranoside; Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,4,6,7-pentadeoxy-xcex1-DL-ribo-heptopyranoside; Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexofuranoside; Methyl 2,6-diacetamido-2,3,6-trideoxy-xcex1-D-ribo-hexopyranoside; Methyl 2,6-diamino-2,3,4,6-tetradeoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hexopyranoside; Methyl 2,6-dibenzamido-2,6-dideoxy-xcex1-D-allopyranoside; Neosamine B; Neosamine C; Purpurosamine B; 1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6-Triamino-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,6-trideoxysucrose; 1-Amino-1-deoxyglucitol; D-form; 2-Amino-2-deoxyglucitol; D-form, B,HCl; 1-Amino-1-deoxymannitol; D-form; 1-Amino-1-deoxyribitol; D-form; 1-Amino-1-deoxyribitol; L-form; Benzyl 2,4-diamino-2,4-dideoxy-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside; 1-Deoxy-1-(methylamino)-D-glucitol; 1,4-Diacetamido-1,4-dideoxy-D-glucitol; 1,4-Diacetamido-2,3,5,6-tetra-O-acetyl-1,4-dideoxy-D-glucitol; 1,2-Diamino-1,2-dideoxyglucitol; D-form; 1,4-Diamino-1,4-dideoxyglucitol; D-form; 1,2-Diamino-1,2-dideoxymannitol; D-form; neo-Inositol; 1,4-Diamino-1,4-dideoxy; 1,5-Anhydro-2-azido-2-deoxy-D-ribo-hex-1-enitol; 1,6-Anhydro-2,4-diazido-2,4-dideoxy-xcex2-D-glucopyranose; 2-Azido-5-O-benzoyl-3-O-(4-nitrobenzoyl)-xcex1-D-arabinofuranosyl chloride; 2-Azido-2-deoxyglucopyranosyl bromide; xcex1-D-form; 2-Azido-2-deoxyglucose; D-form; 2,4-Diazido-2,4-dideoxyglucose; D-form; Methyl 2-azido-4,6-O-benzylidene-2-deoxy-xcex2-D-ribo-hexopyranosid-3-ulose; Methyl 2-azido-4,5-O-benzylidene-2,3-dideoxy-xcex1-D-erythro-hex-2-enopyranoside; 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-fucopyranoside, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex2-L-fucopyranoside, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thio-xcex2-L-fucopyranoside, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thiogalactopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thioglucopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thiomannopyranoside; xcex1-D-form, 4-Aminophenyl 1-thioxylopyranoside; xcex2-D-form, Benzyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, 1,6-Dithioglucose; D-form, Ethyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-glucofuranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Ethyl-1-thio-xcex2-D-mannopyranoside, Ethyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-ribofuranoside, xcex2-D-Galactopyranosyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, 1,2-O-Isopropylideneapiose; xcex2-L-threo-form, 3xe2x80x2-Thio,3,3xe2x80x2-di-Ac, wLincomycin, Methyl 6-amino-6,8-dideoxy-1-thio-D-erythro-xcex1-D-galacto-octopyranoside, Methyl 2-deoxy-2-phthalimido-1-thio-3,4,6-tri-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Methyl 6-thio-xcex2-D-galactoseptanoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Methyl 1-thio-xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, 1,2,3,4,6-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-galactopyranose, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-galactoseptanose, 1,2,3,4,5-Penta-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-galactoseptanose, Penta-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex1-D-galactopyranoside, Phenyl 2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-6-thio-xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-galactofuranoside, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucofuranoside, Phenyl 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, Pirlimycin, 1-Selenoglucose, w Sinigrin, 2,3,4,6-Tetra-O-acetyl-1-thio-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 1-Thioarabinose; L-form, 1-Thioglucose; D-form, 1-Thiomannose; xcex2-D-Pyranose-form, 1-Thioribose; D-form, 1-Thioxylose; D-form, 2,3,4-Tri-O-acetyl-1,6-di-S-benzoyl-1,6-dithio-xcex2-D-glucopyranose, 2-Acetamido-2-deoxy-5-thio-D-glucopyranose, 2-Amino-2-deoxy-5-thioglucose; xcex1-D-Pyranose-form,N,1,3,4,6-Penta-Ac, 1,6-Anhydro-3-deoxy-4S-phenyl-4-thio-xcex2-D-erythro-hexopyranos-2-ulose, 6-O-Benzoyl-D-glucose diethyldithioacetal, 6-Deoxy-5-thiotalose; L-Pyranose-form, 1,6-Dithioglucose; D-form, 5,6-O-Ethylidene-D-galactose diethyldithioacetal, Galactose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, Glucose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, Glucose diethyldithioacetal; D-form, 6-Benzoy1,2,3:4,5-di-O-isopropylidene, D-Glucothiapyranose, 1,2-O-Isopropylidenegalactopyranose; xcex1-D-form, 4,6-O-Ethylidene,3-(methylthiomethyl), and Methyl 2,3,4-tri-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-lyxopyranoside,
Further stabilising agents include organic compounds selected from CRC Handbook of Physics and Chemistry (1972-73 Edition). 
The stabilising agent may be a surfactant. The surfactant may be an anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surfactant. Mixtures of surfactants may be used but some surfactants are incompatible such as a mixture of anionic and cationic surfactants.
Examples of anionic surfactants are water-soluble soaps or water-soluble synthetic surface active compounds. Examples of the soaps are unsubstituted or substituted ammonium salts of higher fatty acids (C10-C22), such as the sodium or potassium salts of oleic acid or stearic acid or of natural fatty acid mixtures such as coconut oil or tallow oil, alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or fatty acid methyllaurin salts. Examples of synthetic surfactants are alkylarylsulphonates, sulphonated benzimidazole derivatives, fatty alcohol sulphates, or fatty alcohol sulphonates.
Examples of alkylarylsulphonates are the calcium, sodium or triethanolamine salts of dodecylbenzenesulphonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulphonic acid, of a condensate of naphthalenesulphonic acid and formaldehyde or the phosphate salt of the phosphoric acid ester of an adduct of p-nonylphenol with 4 to 14 moles of ethylene oxide, Examples of sulphonated benzimidazole derivatives are 2 sulphonic acid groups and one fatty acid radical containing approximately 8 to 22 carbon atoms. Examples of fatty alcohol sulphates or sulphonates are unsubstituted or substituted ammonium salts such as C8-C22 alknyl radical including the alkyl moiety of acyl radicals such as the calcium or sodium salt of lignosulphonic acid, of a mixture of fatty alcohol sulphates from naturally occurring fatty acids, of dodecylsulphate, alkali metal salts or alkaline earth metal salts or the salts of sulphated and sulphonated fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide adducts.
Examples of non-ionic surfactants are polyglycol ether derivatives of aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohols having approximately 3 to 30 glycol ether groups and approximately 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the (aliphatic) hydrocarbon moiety; saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and alkylphenols having approximately 6 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety of the alkylphenols; water-soluble adducts of polyethylene oxide with ethylenediaminopolypropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, or alkylpolypropylene glycol having approximately 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, having approximately 20 to 250 ethylene glycol ether groups and approximately 10 to 100 propylene glycol ether groups in the usual ratio of 1 to 5 ethylene glycol moiety; propylene glycol moiety; fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate; octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol; polyethylene glycol; tributylphenoxypolyethyleneethanol; polypropylene/polyethylene oxide adducts; castor oil polyglycol ethers; nonylphenolpolyethoxyethanols.
Examples of cationic surfactants are quaternary ammonium salts in the form of halides, methylsulphates or ethylsulphates which have as N-substituent at least one C8-C22 alkyl radical or unsubstituted or halogenated lower alkyl or benzyl or hydroxy-lower alkyl radicals, such as stearyltrimethylammonium chloride or benzyldi(2-chloroethyl)ethylammonium bromide,
Examples of amphoteric surfactants are the aminocarboxylic and aminosulphonic acids and salts thereof such as alkali metal 3-(dodecylamino)propionate and alkali metal 3-(dodecylamino)propane-1-sulphonate or alkyl and alkylamido betaines such as cocamidopropyl betaine.
Examples of surfactants which may be used in the combination are surfactants from the Teric(copyright) series such as N4 Teric, Teric BL8, Teric 16A16, Teric PE61, Alkanate 3SL3, N9 Teric, G9 A6 Teric or from the Rhodafac(copyright) series such as Rhodafac RA 600. Further examples are Calgon(copyright) (sodium hexametaphosphate), Borax(copyright) (sodium decahydrate borate), soap, sodium lauryl sulphate, or sodium cholate, Further examples of surfactants are described in xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Chemical Technologyxe2x80x9d, Kirk Othmer, 3rd edition, Volume 8, John Wiley and Sons 1982, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, M. R. Porter, Blackie (Glasgow and London), Chapman and Hall (USA) 1991, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, compiled by Michael and Irene Ash, Volumes I-III, Chemical Publishing Co. 1980-1981, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, compiled by Michael and Irene Ash. Volume IV, Chemical Publishing Co. 1985, xe2x80x9cA Formulary of Detergents and Other Cleaning Agentsxe2x80x9d, compiled by Michael and Irene Ash, Chemical Publishing Co. 1980, xe2x80x9cEmulsifying Agents An Industrial Guidexe2x80x9d, Ernest W. Flick, Noyes Publications 1990, xe2x80x9cWhat Every Chemical Technologist Wants To Know About . . . Volume IV Conditioners, Emollients and Lubricantsxe2x80x9d, compiled by Michael and Irene Ash, Edward Arnold 1990, xe2x80x9cMcCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publishing Corp., Glen Rock. N.J., USA, 1988 and xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d, H. Stache, 2nd edition, C. Hanser Verlag, Munich, Vienna, 1981, the contents of all of which are incorporated herein by cross reference. Typically more than one surfactant is used. Generally the amount of surfactant used in the combination is 0.5 to 99 wt %, preferably 20 to 90 wt %, more preferably 50 to 80 wt %, based on the total weight of the combination.
Generally the stabilising agent is a polyhydric alcohol, polyamine or polymercapto group containing chain or cyclic organic compound with 2 or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NHz and/or SH groups or mixtures of these. Preferably these groups are in secondary or tertiary positions for improved stability to oxidation.
Generally, the stabilising agent is glycerine, a derivative of glycerine, oxalic acid or a salt of oxalic acid, such as ammonium oxalate, sodium oxalate, potassium oxalate, rubidium oxalate, caesium oxalate, magnesium oxalate, calcium oxalate or strontium oxalate, saccharide including L- and D-isomers and xcex1 and xcex2 forms, including acid-soluble, monosaccharides such as glucose, fructose, mannose, an aldose including aldomonose, aldodiose, aldotriose, aldotetrose, aldopentose, aldohexose, aldoheptose, aldooctose, aldononose, and aldodecose, a ketose including ketomonose, ketodiose, ketotriose, ketotetrose, ketopentose, ketohexose, ketoheptose, ketooctose, ketononose, and ketodecose, idose, galactose, allose, arabinose, gulose, fucose, glycose, glycosulose, erythrose, threose, ribose, xylose, lyxose, altrose, idose, talose, erythrulose, ribulose, mycarose, xylulose, psicose, sorbose, tagatose, glucuronic acid, glucaric acid, gluconic acid, glucuronic acid, glyceraldehyde, glucopyranose, glucofuranose, aldehydo-glucose, arabinofuranose, galacturonic acid, manuronic acid, glucosamine, galactosamine and neuraminic acid, disaccharides such as sucrose, maltose, cellobiose, lactose, and trehalose, acid-soluble, branched or unbranched or cyclic, homo- or hetero-oligosaccharides including di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, hexa-, hepta-, octa-, nona- and deca-saccharides, cyclodextrin, cycloheptaamylose, cyclomaltoheptaose, and acid-soluble, branched or unbranched or cyclic, homo- or hetero-polysaccharides such as a small starch molecules, as well as homo or heteropolymers thereof, glycosides such as ethyl glucopyranoside, D-fructose, L-fructose, D-talose, L-talose, D-ribose, L-ribose, D-altrose, L-altrose, D-lyxose, L-lyxose, D-xlose, L-xlose, D-inositol, L-inositol, L-arabinose, L-sorbose, D-glucose, L-glucose, D-galactose, L-galactose, D-mannose, L-mannose, methyl xcex2-D-xylopyranoside, methyl xcex2-L-xylopyranoside, D-xylose, L-xylose, xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, xcex2-L-galactopyranoside, methyl xcex1-D-mannopyranoside, methyl xcex1-D-glucopyranoside, methyl xcex1-L-glucopyranoside, 2-deoxy-D-ribose, methyl phenyl xcex2-D-galactopyranoside, D-mannose, L-mannose, methyl xcex2-D-arabinopyranoside, 2-deoxy-D-galactose, and 2-deoxy-D-glucose are specific examples of such saccharides. Stabilising agents may also be a polyhydric alcohol, such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94H2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)4xe2x80x94CH2OH, or mannitol, sorbitol, glycidol, inositol, pentaerythritol, galacitol, adonitol, xylitol, alabitol, monosodium glutamate, ariflic acid, triethylenetetramine (TRIEN), D-penicillamine, D, L-penicillanine ascorbic acid, sodium citrate, potassium citrate, plus compound numbers 6, 7, 15, 16, 17, 19, 24, 35, 40, 43, 44, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 60, 62, 63, 66, 67, 68, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, or mixtures of 2 or more of above or the following compounds from CRC Handbook of Chemistry and Physics (1977-73 edition) (incorporated herein by cross reference) with nos. m120, p1881, r1, r27, r55, t25p, t255, m153, a778, a782, a790, a1391, a1394, c231, c737, d186, e82, e84, e147, e148, f39, f174, f175, f176, g5, g29, g30, g33, g34, g37, g38, g39, g41, g50, g52, g53, g54, g55, g56, g57, g214, g217, g218, 12, 13, I166, 14, 15, and 16.
Particularly desirable are adonitol, allitol, D-allose, L-allose, xcex1-altrose, ammonium oxalate, D-arabinose (xcex1 and xcex2 forms), L-arabinose (xcex1 and xcex2 forms), D-arabitol, DL-arabitol, L-arabitol, D-arabonic acid, DL-arabonic acid, L-arabonic acid, 3 methyl D-fucose, d-epifucitol, 1-epifucitol, 1-epifucose, xcex2-fructose (D-), fucose, xcex1-fucose (L-), D-galactitol, galactonic acid, D-galactose, gluco-xcex1-heptose, glucomethylose, gluconal, D-gluconic acid, sodium gluconate, potassium gluconate, ammonium gluconate, D-glucose, D-xcex1-glucose, D-xcex2-glucose, xcex2-methyl-D-glucoside, gulose, glycerine, xcex2-methyl-D-glucoside, D-glucuronic acid, iditol, L-idonic acid, idose-(D- and L-), inositol (allo-, cis-, D-, epi-, L-, muco-, myo-, neo-, scyllo-), D-mannitol, DL-mannitol, L-mannitol, D,xcex1-mannoheptose, D,xcex2-mannoheptose, D,xcex2-mannoheptose monohydrate, mannonic acid (D and L), D-mannose, DL-mannose, DL-mannose, L-mannose, D,xcex1-mannuronic acid, xcex2-mannuronic acid (and Na, K and ammonium salts), mucic acid (and Na, K and ammonium salts), D-ribose, saccharic acid, scyllitol, sorbitol (D- and L-), sorbose (D-, DL- and L-), tagatose, talitol, talonic acid (and Na, K and ammonium salts), talose, xylitof, xylose, lactose, fructose, xcex3-lactone (and Na, K and ammonium salts), idonic acid (and Na, K and ammonium salts), ammonium gluconate, or mixtures of 2 or more of the foregoing.
More typically for vanadium ions, the stabilising agent is ammonium oxalate, glycerine, sodium gluconate, galactose, galactitol, xcex3-lactone (and Na and K salt), idose, idonic acid (and Na and K salt), iditol, mannose, mannitol, mannonic acid (and Na and K salt), sorbitol, inositol, fructose, fucose, triethylenetetramine, or mixtures of 2 or more of these. A mixture of inorganic and organic stabilising agents may be used.
The stabilising agent in the anolyte may be the same as the stabilising agent in the catholyte. Alternatively, the stabilising agent in the anolyte may be different from the stabilising agent in the catholyte.
The stabilising agent may be used in an amount ranging from 0.0001% to 40% or 0.01% to 20% wt/vol wt/vol (in the case of solids, for example) or wt/wt (i.e. wt of stabilising agent:wt of solution or wt of stabilising agent:wt of redox ions being stabilised) or vol/vol (i.e. vol of stabilising agent:vol of solution) or vol/wt (i.e. vol of stabilising agent:wt of solution or vol of stabilising agent:wt of redox ions being stabilised) in the case of stabilising agents that are liquids,) or mole/mole (i.e. mole of stabilising agent:mole of redox ions being stabilised) for example. Typically, the stabilising agent is used in an amount of from 0.05% to 20%, more typically 0.1% to 10%, even more typically 0.5% to 8%, and even more typically 0.5% to 7% wt/vol or wt/wt or vol/vol or vol/wt. A stabilising amount of stabilising agent is generally less than the amount required to completely chelate or complex all the redox ions or redox couple(s) present in solution. That is, typically the stabilising agent is present in an amount that is a molar fraction of the amount of stabilising that would be required to completely chelate or complex all the redox ions or redox couple(s) present in solution (e.g.  less than 20% mole/mole of stabilising agent:redox ions or redox couple(s)). Even more typically, the stabilising agent is used in an amount of from 0.25% to 5%. Yet more typically, the stabilising agent is used in an amount of from 0.5% to 3%. An effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent can be added to the vanadium containing electrolyte prior to, during or after the preparation of a vanadium redox electrolyte. The desired amount of stabilising agent for a given redox ion will be readily ascertained by a person skilled in the art without undue experimentation. Thus the stabilising agent is typically used in one of the following ranges: 0.01% to 20% wt/vol, 0.01% to 20% wt/wt, 0.01% to 20% vol/vol, 0.01% to 20% vol/wt, 0.01% to 20% mole/mole, 0.05% to 20% wt/vol, 0.05% to 20% wt/wt, 0.05% to 20% vol/vol, 0.05% to 20% vol/wt, 0.05% to 20% mole/mole, 0.1% to 10% wt/vol, 0.1% to 10% wt/wt, 0.1% to 10% vol/vol, 0.1% to 10% vol/wt, 0.1% to 10% mole/mole, 0.5% to 8% wt/vol, 0.5% to 8% wt/wt, 0.5% to 8% vol/vol, 0.5% to 8% vol/wt, 0.5% to 8% mole/mole, 0.5% to 5% wt/vol, 0.5% to 5% wt/wt, 0.5% to 5% vol/vol, 0.5% to 5% vol/wt, 0.5% to 5% mole/mole, 0.75% to 3% wt/vol, 0.75% to 3% wt/wt, 0.75% to 3% vol/vol, 0.75% to 3% vol/wt, 0.75% to 3% mole/mole, 1% to 2% wt/vol, 1% to 2% wt/wt, 1% to 2% vol/vol, 1% to 2% vol/wt or 1% to 2% mole/mole.
The cells and batteries of the invention may be constructed according to generally known methods for construction of redox cells.
The electrochemical reactions of the redox cell can be conducted in any electrochemical cell which has an anode compartment and a cathode compartment through which the appropriate fluids can be transported. A particular redox cell in which the stabilising agents may be used to particular advantage is an all-vanadium battery described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,567, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference (but unexpecctedly and surprisingly with vanadium ion concentrations up to 10M).
The electrochemical cell is typically a cell of the xe2x80x9cmembrane-typexe2x80x9d, that is it employs a membrane rather than a diaphragm to separate a positive compartment from a negative compartment. The membrane employed is typically sheet-like and can transport electrolyte ions whilst at the same time being hydraulically-impermeable in contrast to a diaphragm (typically asbestos) which allows restricted electrolyte transfer between compartments. Thus the separator can be a microporous separator or a ionically conducting membrane fabricated from a polymer based on perfluorocarboxylic acids or a proton exchange polymer such as sulphonated polystyrene, sulphonated polyethylene or a substantially fluorinated sulphonic acid polymer such as Nafion (Trade Mark) or membranes of Flemion (Trade Mark), Selemion (Trade Mark) or New Selemion (Trade Mark) material as manufactured by Asahi Glass Company. Other suitable membranes are as disclosed in International Application No. PCT/AU92/00491, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference).
Although the design of the anode and cathode compartments of the redox cell are not critical to the practice of this invention, certain embodiments are preferred. For example, a parallel plate electrochemical cell in which anode and cathode compartments alternate in order to increase voltage and decrease current is a preferred embodiment. The configuration of the cell may be such that there are intermediate bipolar electrodes between end plate electrodes. The electrode material will depend on the nature and composition of the anolytes and catholytes in the redox cell and are typically chosen on efficiency and stability grounds, i.e. the higher the efficiency and the greater stability in the particular anolyte and catholyte used in the redox battery, then generally the more it is favoured. Typical positive and negative electrodes may be metal, carbon/graphite, with suitable metals including transition metals such as titanium, iron, nickel, copper, silver, platinum, gold, palladium, tin, tantalum, cobalt, cadmium, lead, ruthenium oxide, and alloys and mixtures thereof. Suitable carbon/graphite electrodes include those described in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU93/00456 incorporated herein by cross reference, glassy (amorphous) carbons, reticulated vitreous carbons, pyrolytic carbons, carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth; carbon impregnated teflon; carbon impregnated polyethylene; carbon impregnated polypropylene; carbon impregnated polystyrene; carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride; carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride; glassy carbon; non-woven carbon fibre material; cellulose; carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth, carbon impregnated teflon, carbon impregnated polyethylene, carbon impregnated polypropylene, carbon impregnated polystyrene, carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride and carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride, impregnated with and/or coated with Au, Pt, Ir, Ru, Os, Re, Rh and/or Ag; platinised Ti; platinised Ru; platinised Ir; platinised Pd; Pt; Pt black; dimensionally stabilized anode (DSAxe2x80x94Ti or Ti alloy core, coated at least partially with titanium dioxide which coating is coated or doped in turn with a noble metal coating selected from the group consisting of Pt, Pd, Os, Rh, Ru, Ir and alloys thereof); Au; Pd; Ir; Ru; Os; Re; Rh; Hg; Ag; Ti; Bi; Pb; In; Cd; Ga; Sb; Zn; Pb/Hg; Pb/Bi; Hg/In; Hg/Cd; or Hg/Ga or other suitable electrodes. Generally, carbon/graphite electrodes such as glassy (amorphous) carbons, reticulated vitreous carbons, pyrolytic carbons, carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth; are bonded onto a conducting substrate such as carbon impregnated teflon, carbon impregnated polyethylene, carbon impregnated polypropylene, carbon impregnated polystyrene, carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride and carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride, etc. Thus for the positive electrode typical stable materials include graphite/carbon based electrodes, Dimensionally Stable Anodes i.e. metal oxides such as TiO2, RuO2, Ir2O3, PtO, MnO2 or mixtures of these coated onto a titanium substrate, Alternatively coatings of anion activated polypyrrole on conducting plastic where the conducting plastic can be graphite impregnated polyethylene/polypropylene or polyethylene/polypropylene impregnated with a mixture of 5-50% polypyrrole powder plus 5-20% graphite fibres or graphic felt/cloth/mat bonded onto a substrate of conducting plastic made of carbon black (10-50%), polyethylene or polypropylene (40-60%) and rubber (such as EPR) (10-40%). These conducting plastics can be used as substrates for coating polypyrrole electroactive films. For the negative reducing electrode typical cathode stable materials include raphite, carbon, graphite filled conducting plastics, Pb, Pt, Au, nickel, steel, etc or graphite felt/cloth/mat bonded onto a conducting plastic substrate made of carbon black, polyethylene or polypropylene and rubber.
The construction of the electrode will depend on the material type, with metal electrodes generally being in the form of plates, bars, and screens, or being sintered to form a highly porous structure. The positive and negative electrodes can be any shape desired. It is preferred that the positive and negative electrodes are rectangular-plate shaped. Metal electrodes may also be formed by depositing a film or layer of the metal on a nonconductive substrate, such as glass. The structure of carbon/graphite electrodes will depend upon the type of carbon. Glassy carbon electrodes are generally flat, polished surfaces while reticulated vitreous carbons are glass-like porous structures, typically pyrolyzed polyacrylonitriles. Pyrolytic carbons are produced by vapour phase deposition of carbon on a substrate, resulting in a polycrystalline structure with a high degree of atomic orientation. Preferred is the use of graphite, carbon/graphite or carbon felt electrodes which have been found to provide particularly effective catalytic sites after an oxidation pretreatment. The graphite, carbon/graphite or carbon felt electrodes are generally bonded onto a conducting carbon or graphite filled plastic electrode to form the final electrode configuration (see International Patent Application No. PCT/AU93/00456 incorporated herein by cross reference). Carbon felts are generally woven from yarns which are bundles of individual carbon monofilaments generally having a diameter in the range from about 1 to 50 xcexcm. usually in the range from about 5 to 10 xcexcm. The yarns will typically include from about 100 to 20,000 monofilaments, usually having from about 3,000 to 6,000 filaments. The denier of the yarns used as in fabricating the carbon felts will typically be in the range from about 500 to 5,000 mg/m, usually being in the range from about 1,000 to 2,000 mg/m. Denier is equal to the number of grams which yield 9,000 meters of the yarn or filament. The yarns are woven by conventional weaving machines yielding large fabrics which may be cut into the desired dimensions for the electrode. Each electrode may employ a plurality of layers of the fabric, so that the final dimensions of the electrode may vary widely. Generally, the electrodes will have a height in the range from about 0.5 cm to 2 meters. more typically, 5 to 1000 cm, a width in the range from about 0.1 cm to 2 meters, more typically, 5 to 1000 cm, and a thickness in the range from about 0.1 cm to 1.0 cm. The particular dimensions chosen will depend primarily on the power output of the electrochemical cell.
Carbon felts suitable for use in the present invention may be obtained commercially from suppliers such as FMI Fibre Materials, Inc., Biddleford, Me., Hercules, Inc., Wilmington, Del.; Celanese Engineering, Chatham, N.J.; Ultra Carbon Corp., Bay City, Mich.; and Union Carbide Corp., Mitsubishi, Japan, Toray, Japan, Kureha, Toyoba, Japan, Sigri, Germany, Specialty Polymers and Composites Division, Danbury, Conn.
The redox cell includes monopolar and bipolar type discharge cells charge cells or charge/discharge cells. A bipolar discharge cell typically includes a plurality of positive discharge compartments each having a positive discharge electrode therein and a plurality of negative discharge compartments each having a negative discharge electrode therein and wherein each of the compartments are separated by a membrane. A bipolar discharge cell is typically of the flat plate-or filter press-type.
For other methods of dissolving V2O5 and other vanadium salts are disclosed below. The methods described herein can be readily be modified to take advantage of the present invention by adding an effective stabilising amount of a stabilising agent to the vanadium containing electrolyte prior to, during or after the preparation of a vanadium redox electrolyte.
According to another embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentration, by dissolving and reducing a reducible vanadium compound disposed in, but not wholly dissolved in, an aqueous electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent by utilizing an electrochemical cell which aqueous electrolyte is in electrical contact with a positive electrode and a negative electrodes to dissolve and reduce at least a part of the compound in the electrolyte.
According to a tenth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentration, by dissolving and reducing a reducible vanadium compound disposed in, but not wholly dissolved in, an aqueous electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent by utilizing an electrochemical cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, a negative compartment containing an anolyte comprising an aqueous electrolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and the anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween which process comprises adding the vanadium compound to the aqueous electrolyte or wherein the vanadium compound is predisposed in the aqueous electrolyte, and providing electrical energy from an external circuit to the positive and negative electrodes to dissolve and and reduce at least a part of the compound in the aqueous electrolyte.
The aqueous electrolyte can include vanadium (II) and/or vanadium (III) ions predisposed therein. The vanadium compound is thus reduced and dissolved by the V(II)/V(III) ions in the presence of a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent on addition to the aqueous solution and resultant V(V) ions can be reduced at the negative electrode to V(II)/V(III) ions, Generally up to and including supersaturated concentrations, or 0.1 to 15M, or 0.05 to 10M typically 0.25M to 5M V(II)/V(III) ions are included in the aqueous electrolyte. By V(II)/V(III) is meant V(II) ions alone or V(III) alone or a mixture of V(II) and V(III) ions.
According to a eleventh embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentration, by dissolving and reducing a reducible vanadium compound disposed in, but not wholly dissolved in, an aqueous electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent which process comprises adding a chemical reductant to the electrolyte to dissolve and reduce the compound in the electrolyte.
According to a twelfth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentration, by dissolving and reducing a reducible vanadium compound disposed in, but not wholly dissolved in, an aqueous electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent by utilizing a chemical reductant and an electrochemical cell having the aqueous electrolyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode and a negative electrode which process comprises:
(a) adding a chemical reductant to the electrolyte to assist in dissolution and reduction of the compound in the electrolyte; and
(b) providing electrical energy from an external circuit to the positive and negative electrodes to dissolve and reduce at least a part of the compound in the electrolyte.
According to a thirteenth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for producing a stabilized vanadium electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentration. by dissolving and reducing a reducible vanadium compound disposed in, but not wholly dissolved in, an aqueous electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent by utilizing a chemical reductant and an electrochemical cell having a positive compartment containing a catholyte in electrical contact with a positive electrode, a negative compartment containing an anolyte comprising the aqueous electrolyte in electrical contact with a negative electrode, and an ionically conducting separator disposed between the positive and negative compartments and in contact with the catholyte and the anolyte to provide ionic communication therebetween which process comprises:
(a) adding a chemical reductant to the anolyte to assist in dissolution and reduction of the compound in the anolyte; and
(b) providing electrical energy from an external circuit to the positive and negative electrodes to dissolve and reduce at least a part of the compound in the electrolyte.
Aternative processes for the preparation of a stabilised vanadium electrolyte, optionally highly supersaturated with vanadium ions can be performed by adapting the processes described in AU85862/91, the contents of which are incorporated by cross reference, by adding a stabilizing agent to the electrolyte during or prior to the preparation of the vanadium electrolyte.
The chemical reductant can be a V(II), V(III) or V(IV) compound, which is soluble in the electrolyte or an aqueous solution containing V(II), V(III) and/or V(IV) ions, particularly an aqueous solution of VOSO4.dihydrate, hydrated (V2(SO4)3) and/or VSO4.7H2O, in an amount sufficient to dissolve and reduce the, vanadium compound. It is particularly preferred that a V(II) or V(III) compound, or the the aqueous solution contains V(II) and/or V(III) ions.
The chemical reductant may also be KHC2O4.H2O, K2C2O4, Na2C2O4, (NH4)2C2O4NH4HC2O4.H2O, LiHC2O4.H2O, NaHC2O4.H2O, Li2C2O4, SO2, H2C2O4, H2SO3, NaHSO3, Na2SO3, Na2S2O3, Na2S2O4, Na2S2O5, Na2S2O6, Li2SO3, Li2SO6, KHSO3, K2SO3, K2S2O3, K2S2O4, K2S2O5, K2S2O6, NH4HSO3, (NH4)2SO3, (NH4)2SO4, (NH4)2SO5, N2H4, H2N2H2.H2O, H2N2H2.H2SO4, (NH4)2SO6, NaBH4, LiBH4, KBH4, Be(BH4)2, D2, T2, S, H2O2, hydrazine, sulphurous acid, hydrazine dihydrochloride, hydrogen peroxide, CaH2, MgH2, H2 or calcium and magnesium salts of sulphurous acid, alkali-hydrogen-phosphites (Li, K, Na), alkali hypophosphites (Li, K, Na), hydroxyl amines, pyrosulphurous acid and dithioneous acid, Other chemical reductants can be used. For example, in principle it should possible to use a reducing organic water-soluble compound such as a reducing organic water-soluble mercapto group-containing compound including SH-containing water-soluble lower alcohols (including SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl alcohols), SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl carboxylic acids, SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl amines and salts thereof, SH-containing C1-C12 primary, secondary and tertiary alkyl amine acids and dior tripeptides such as 2-mercaptoethylamine hydrochloride, 2-mercaptoethanol, 2-mercaptopropionylglycine, 2-mercaptopropionic acid, cystenylglycine, cysteine, carbamoyl cysteine, homocysteine, glutathione, cysteine hydrochloride ethyl ester and acetylcysteine, In principle it should also be possible to employ photocatalytic reduction and photoreduction at a semiconductor photocathode.
Reductants such as (NH4)2C2O4NH4HC2O4.H2O, SO2, S, H2O2, H2C2O4, (NH4)2SO3, (NH4)2SO3, (NH4)2SO4, (NH4)2SO5, N2H4, H2N2H2.H2O, H2N2H2.H2SO4, (NH4)2SO6, and H2 are particularly advantageous as reductants since at least some of the reaction product is gaseous permitting higher concentrations of vanadium ions to be prepared and reducing further treatment of electrolyte to remove unwanted products.
The vanadium compound can be ammonium metavanadate (NH4VO3); ammonium vanadium sulphate (NH4V(SO4)2); barium pyrovanadate (Ba2V2O7); bismuth vanadate (Bi2O3V2O5); cesium vanadium sulphate (VCs(SO4)2 12H2O); iron metavanadate (Fe(VO2)3); lead metavanadate (Pb(VO5)2); potassium metavanadate (KVO3); potassium vanadium sulphate (KVSO4); rubidium vanadium sulphate (RbV(SO4)2); sodium meta vanadate (NaVO3); meta vanadic acid (HVO3); sodium orthovanadate (Na3VO4); sodium pyrovanadate (Na4V2O7); sodium hexavanadate (Na4V6O17); thallium pyrovanadate (Tl4V2O7); thallium metavanadate (TIVO3); thallium pyrovanadate (ThV2O76H2O); vanadium pentoxide (V2O5); vanadium sulphate (V(SO4)2); V2O3, V2O4, VO2, VO and calcium and magnesium vanadates including calcium metavanadate and magnesium metavanadate, Other vanadium salts and complexes can also be dissolved and reduced in an electrolyte by the processes of the invention. For example, in principle it should also be possible to produce highly supersaturated stabilized vanadium electrolytes containing stabilizing agents by disolving and reducing vanadium salts occurring in vanadium-bearing minerals such as patronite, bravoite, sulvanite, davidite, roscoelite, carnotite, vanadinite, descloizite, cuprodescloizite, vanadiferous phosphate rock and titaniferous magnetite using the processes of the invention as well as for recovering vanadium from spent catalysts and fly-ash.
Vanadium salts or complexes such as ammonium metavanadate (NH4VO3) and ammonium vanadium sulphate (NH4V(SO4)2)V2O5, V2O3, V2O4, VO2, are since they permit higher concentrations of vanadium ions to be prepared and reduce further treatment of electrolyte to remove unwanted products.
The electrolyte is typically an aqueous solution which includes H2SO4, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, Na2SO4, K2SO4, H3PO4, Na3PO4, K3PO4, HNO3, KNO3, NaNO3, C6-C14 arylsulphonic acid such as p-toluenesulphonic acid monohydrate, sulphamic acid, C1-C6 alkylsulphonic acid such as methylsulphonic acid and ethylsulphonic acid or acetic acid or mixtures thereof in a concentration of from 0.01M to 10M or 0.25M to 10M, more typically 1M to 10M, even more typically 2 to 9M, yet even more typically 3 to 8M, yet even more typically 4 to 7M, and yet even more typically 5 to 8M . . . It is especially preferred to use H2SO4 in a concentration of from 0.25M to 10M, more typically 1M to 10M, even more typically 2 to 9M, yet even more typically 3 to 8M, yet even more typically 4 to 7M, and yet even more typically 5 to 8M.
The processes of the invention are typically performed in the temperature range 1-99xc2x0 C., or 5-60xc2x0 C. more typically 15-40xc2x0 C.
During the processes of the invention the electrolyte is typically stirred or agitated preferably with a mechanical stirrer or by fluidization of the solid reactants using electrolyte flow.
The processes of the invention are typically, but not necessarily, conducted under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen, argon, helium or neon or mixtures thereof.
The positive and negative electrodes can be any shape desired. It is preferred that the positive and negative electrodes are rectangular-plate shaped although the positive electrode can be an expanded metal sheet to allow for zero gap from the membrane while facilitating escape of O2 gas.
The positive and negative electrodes can be carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth; carbon impregnated teflon; carbon impregnated polyethylene; carbon impregnated polypropylene; carbon impregnated polystyrene; carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride; carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride; glassy carbon; non-woven carbon fibre material; cellulose; carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth, carbon impregnated teflon, carbon impregnated polyethylene, carbon impregnated polypropylene, carbon impregnated polystyrene, carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride and carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride, impregnated with and/or coated with Au, Pt, Ir, Ru, Os; Re, Rh and/or Ag; platinised Ti; platinised Ru; platinised Ir; platinised Pd; Pt; Pt black; dimensionally stabilized anode (DSAxe2x80x94Ti or Ti alloy core, coated at least partially with titanium dioxide which coating is coated or doped in turn with a noble metal coating selected from the group consisting of Pt, Pd, Os, Rh, Ru, Ir and alloys thereof); Au; Pd; Ir; Ru; Os; Re; Rh; Hg; Ag; TI; Bi; Pb; In; Cd; Ga; Sb; Zn; Pb/Hg; Pb/Bi; Hg/In; Hg/Cd; or Hg/Ga or other suitable electrodes.
In particular the positive electrode can be selected from the group consisting of DSA; Pb; Pb alloy (Eg Pb-Bi alloy); platinised Ti; platinised Ru; platinised Ir; and V2O5 coated on Pb, Ti, Zr, Hf, Ta, W or Nb which are also suitable materials for use as positive charge electrodes in an all-vanadium redox charge cell as has been disclosed in the PCT/AU88/00472, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross reference. V2O5 coated electrodes would be unsuitable negative electrodes as they would dissolve. A DSA electrode performs well as a positive or negative electrode.
Preferably a DSA, Pb, V2O5 on Pb or graphite anode is used. It is preferred that a Pb or graphite cathode is used.
The electrochemical cell is typically a cell of the xe2x80x9cmembrane-typexe2x80x9d, that is it employs a membrane rather than a diaphragm to separate a positive compartment from a negative compartment. The membrane employed is typically sheet-like and can transport electrolyte ions whilst at the same time being hydraulically-impermeable in contrast to a diaphragm (typically asbestos) which allows restricted electrolyte transfer between compartments. Thus the ionically conducting separator can be a microporous separator or a membrane fabricated from a polymer based on perfluorocarboxylic acids or a proton exchange polymer such as sulphonated polystyrene, sulphonated polyethylene or a substantially fluorinated sulphonic acid polymer such as Nafion (Trade Mark) or membranes of Flemion (Trade Mark) or Selemion (Trade Mark) material as manufactured by Asahi Glass Company.
The electrochemical cell includes monopolar and bipolar type cells. A bipolar cell typically includes a plurality of positive compartments each having a positive electrode therein and a plurality of negative compartments each having a negative electrode therein and wherein each of the compartments are separated by a membrane. A bipolar cell is typically of the flat plate- or filter press-type.
By the processes of the invention stabilized electrolyte having vanadium ions in sufficient concentration in an aqueous electrolyte, up to and including supersaturated concentrations, or 0.1 to 15M or 0.25M to 10M, typically 1M to 10M, and more typically 1.5M to 8M which are suitable for use in a practical all-vanadium battery can be prepared in a single step process. Typically a stabilized aqueous electrolyte having vanadium ions 0.01M to 10M or 0.25M to 10M, more typically 1M to 10M, even more typically 2 to 9M, yet even more typically 3 to 8M, yet even more typically 4 to 7M, and yet even more typically 5 to 8M or 5 to 6M or 5 to 7M or 4 to 5M or 3 to 4M or 2 to 3M or 2 to 3.5M to 5.5M or 4.5 to 5.5M or 3.5 to 4.5M or 2.5 to 3.5M or 2.75 to 3.75M or 3.75 to 4.75M or 4.75 to 5.75M or 5.75 to 6.75M or 7.5 to 7.5M or 6.5 to to 7.5M or 5 to 5.5M or 5.5 to 6.5M or 5.001 to 10M or 5.001 to 5.5M, or 5.001 to 6M or 5.001 to 6.5M or 5.001 to 7M or 5.001 to 8M or 5.001 to 9M, for example, vanadium ions (including V(II), V(III), V(IV), and V(V) ions) may be prepared. It is especially preferred to use H2SO4 in a concentration of from 0.25M to 10M, more typically 1M to 10M, even more typically 2 to 9M, yet even more typically 3 to SM, yet even more typically 4 to 7M, and yet even more typically 5 to 8M. By passage of the appropiate number of coulombs an electrolyte consisting of 50%M V(III) to 50%M V(IV) can be obtained. Equal volumes of this solution can then be used for each half-cell so that no overcharge of the positive side is required for the initial charging process.
If precipitation of the V(V) does eventually occur however, it can easily be redissolved and reduced by combining the V(II)IV(III) catholyte with the anolyte containing suspension and/or adding an additional stabilising amount of stabilising agent. This will result in a solution which is mixture of V(III) and V(IV) as in an uncharged battery which can readily be recharged and return battery to its original state. Occasional mixing of the catholyte and anolyte is beneficial as it assists in rebalancing the cell. Unequal rates of diffusion of the different ions of vanadium across a membrane gradually leads to a greater concentration of vanadium ions on one side, but by periodically mixing the catholyte and anolyte and equally dividing the volumes into the +ve and xe2x88x92ve tanks, a rebalanced cell can be readily achieved.
According to a fourteenth embodiment of this invention there is provided an all-vanadium redox charge cell having:
a negative charge compartment having a negative charge electrode for charging a charge anolyte in electrical contact with said negative charge electrode, the charge anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing trivalent and/or tetravalent vanadium ions up to and including supersaturated concentrations and optionally a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent;
a positive charge compartment having a positive charge electrode for charging a charge catholyte in electrical contact with said positive charge electrode, the charge catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent and tetravalent vanadium ions up to and including supersaturated concentrations; and
an ionically conducting charge separator disposed between the positive and negative charge compartments to provide ionic communication between the charge catholyte and the charge anolyte; and
wherein the positive charge electrode is stable in the charge catholyte in the charge potential range during oxidisation of tetravalent vanadium ions to pentavalent vanadium ions at the positive charge electrode and the negative charge electrode is stable in the charge anolyte in the charge potential range during reduction of tetravalent and trivalent vanadium ions to divalent vanadium ions at the negative charge electrode.
The positive and negative charge electrodes can be any shape desired. It is preferred that the positive and negative charge electrodes are rectangular-plate shaped.
The positive and negative charge electrodes are chosen from electrode materials which are stable in the charge catholyte and charge anolyte respectively in the potential ranges in which the respective charge reactions occur.
The negative charge electrode has a higher hydrogen overvoltage than copper to minimise H2 evolution during the charging reaction at the positive charge electrode. Low H2 evolution during charging means low volume water loss from the cell electrolyte. low risk of H2 explosion and high coulombic charging efficiency at the negative charge electrode. The negative charge electrode can be selected from the group consisting of TI; Bi; Pb; Hg: In; Cd; Ag; Ga; Sb; Zn; Pb/Hg; Pb/Bi; Hg/In; Hg/Cd; Hg/Ga; Hg/Ag: carbon and graphite felt, mat, plate, rod, knit, fibre, and cloth; carbon impregnated teflon; carbon impregnated polyethylene; carbon impregnated polypropylene; carbon impregnated polystyrene; carbon impregnated polyvinylchloride; carbon impregnated polyvinylidenechloride; glassy carbon; non-woven carbon fibre material; and cellulose (most of the metallic materials could not be used to discharge the negative half-cell because they will corrode or passivate at the discharge potentials). In an all-vanadium redox charge cell in which the charge anolyte comprises up to and including supersaturated concentrations, or 0.01M-15M trivalent/tetravalent vanadium ions in 00.01M-18M, or 01M-10M H2SO4 and the charge catholyte comprises up to and including supersaturated concentrations, or 0.01M-15M pentavalent-tetravalent vanadium redox system in 0.01M-18M H2SO4, the open circuit potential of the negative charge cell is about xe2x88x920.4V vs SHE. It is preferable to select the negative charge electrode from electrode materials which are stable to corrosion at the open circuit potential. Whilst some of the preceding negative charge electrode materials will dissolve/complex/corrode at open circuit (eg Cd and In) they can still be utilized but in such instances there is a need to continuously apply a suitable negative potential to such materials as they are bought into contact with the anolyte, so that the potential of the materials is more negative than xe2x88x920.4V vs SHE, thus preventing the materials from corroding.
The inventor has found surprisingly that many materials are unsuitable for use as a positive charge electrode and they have also found unpredictably that a number of materials which are suitable for use as the positive charge electrode can be selected from the group consisting of DSA, platinised Ti; platinised Ru; platinised Ir; and V2O5 coated on Pb, Ti, Zr, Hf, Ta, W or Nb. The V2O5 coated electrodes would be unsuitable for the positive half-cell in a discharging battery as it would dissolve at the discharge potential range. A DSA electrode would perform well for both charging and discharging but it is an expensive electrode material and the lifetime of DSA electrodes is limited as has been found by cycling experiments.
The charge cell of the invention includes monopolar and bipolar type charge cells. A bipolar charge cell typically includes a plurality of positive charge compartments each having a positive charge electrode therein and a plurality of negative charge compartments each having a negative charge electrode therein and wherein each of the compartments are separated by a membrane. A bipolar charge cell is typically of the flat plate or containing filter press-type.
The charge cell can include a charge anolyte reservoir for storing charge anolyte operatively coupled to the negative charge compartment by charge anolyte supply and return lines via a pump and a charge catholyte reservoir for storing charge catholyte operatively coupled to the positive charge compartment by charge catholyte supply and return lines via a pump.
In an alternative arrangement the charge cell can include a charge anolyte charge reservoir having charge anolyte charge supply and return line or lines for charging further charge anolyte which is to be delivered to the negative charge compartment and a charge catholyte charge reservoir having charge catholyte charge supply and return line or lines for charging further charge catholyte which is to be delivered to the positive charge compartment an charge anolyte storage reservoir having charge anolyte storage supply and return line or lines for storing charge anolyte from the negative charge compartment and a charge catholyte storage reservoir having charge catholyte storage supply and return line or lines for storing charge catholyte from the positive charge compartment and pumping means operatively coupled to the charge anolyte storage line or lines and/or the charge anolyte charge line or lines and to the charge catholyte storage line or lines and/or the charge catholyte charge line or lines for pumping:
(i) the charge catholyte through the charge catholyte storage line or lines, the positive charge compartment and the charge catholyte charge line or lines; and
(ii) the charge anolyte solution through the charge anolyte solution storage line or lines, the negative charge compartment and the charge anolyte solution charge line or lines.
According to a fifteenth embodiment of this invention there is provided a process for charging a charge anolyte and a charge catholyte of an all-vanadium redox charge cell having:
a negative charge compartment containing a charge anolyte and having a negative charge electrode for charging said charge anolyte in electrical contact with said negative charge electrode, the charge anolyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent and trivalent and/or tetravalent vanadium ions up- to and including supersaturated concentrations;
a positive charge compartment containing a charge catholyte and having a positive charge electrode for charging said charge catholyte in electrical contact with said positive charge electrode, the charge catholyte comprising an electrolyte containing a stabilizing amount of a stabilizing agent and tetravalent vanadium ions up to and including supersaturated concentrations; and
an ionically conducting charge separator disposed between the positive and negative charge compartments to provide ionic communication between the charge catholyte and the charge anolyte; and
wherein the positive charge electrode is stable in the charge catholyte in the charge potential range during oxidisation of tetravalent vanadium ions to pentavalent vanadium ions at the positive charge electrode and the negative charge electrode is stable in the charge anolyte in the charge potential range during reduction of tetravalent and trivalent vanadium ions to divalent vanadium ions at the negative charge electrode;
which process comprises providing electrical energy to the positive and negative charge electrodes to derive stabilised divalent vanadium ions in the charge anolyte up to and including supersaturated concentrations, and stabilised pentavalent vanadium ions in the charge catholyte up to and including supersaturated concentrations.
A further embodiment of the invention involves an electrochemical apparatus for power delivery employing an array of cells comprising a positive electrode at one end of the array, a negative electrode at the other end of the array, and one or more bipolar electrodes between the end electrodes. A bubbly dispersion of air/oxygen in an electrolyte is pumped through the positive half cells of the array while a stabilized solution of V(II) or V(II)/V(III) is pumped through the negative half-cells to produce energy (and thus electricity) according to the reactions:
Positive electrode: xc2xdO2+2H++2exe2x86x92H2O
Negative electrode: xc2xdV2+xe2x86x922V3++2e